UN VERANO INOLVIDABLE
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: ALBERT FIC
1. Chapter 1

La historia que presento es de mi invención, no así los personajes que intervienen en ella, los cuales pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

 _ **.:. Un verano inolvidable en el mejor febrero de mi vida .:.**_

...

..

.

 **La Conferencia.**

.

..

...

Me encontraba en medio de una conferencia sobre teología, a diferencia de las conferencias en los días previos, esta vez no bostecé en ningún momento. Había apagado el celular cuando otras veces lo tenía en alerta de vibración por alguna emergencia. El ponente; un hombre bastante joven y atractivo se dirigía a nosotros mientras con micrófono en mano, su voz resonaba como una grave delicia que acariciaba a la gran mayoría activando la progesterona presente en todo el auditorio.

 _-Y entonces para ustedes, ¿qué es el paraíso? ¿podría alguien decirme en sus propias palabras?..._

"En mis propias palabras paraíso"... -pensé- ...hasta hace unos momentos significaba mi almohada suavecita y unos pesados y cálidos edredones sobre mí, tal vez un día lluvioso y yo recostada en mi sofá viendo alguna de esas películas de romance que me hacen llorar hasta quedarme dormida... tal vez, un chocolate calientito y esos panquecillos de mamá Pony... sí definitivamente ese había sido mi paraíso toda mi vida. Después de todo no necesitaba haber muerto para descubrirlo... ahora mi paraíso era escucharlo, su voz retumbando en mis tímpanos, haciéndole el amor a mis oídos en cada vibración... y es que el hombre estaba como salido de un comercial para ropa... de playa. Sí, si con ropa hasta el cuello aquello era una cosa sublime, imaginarlo desnudo era casi un orgasmo para mi solitario corazón, ese hombre era simplemente una maravilla nunca antes vista por mis ojos... o quizás serían las hormonas, o quizás que me encontraba en pleno período de ovulación... porque primavera, no... todavía se hacía presente el invierno en las blancas calles de Chicago.

 _-Sí usted..._

Se escuchaban murmullos en todo el lugar y miré extrañada y con una sonrisa de tonta a mi alrededor. Curiosamente, todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí.

 _-Candy, creo que quiere tu opinión..._ -fue el murmullo de Betsy a mi lado, el que me trajo de vuelta de la ensoñación de mis pensamientos pecaminosos a la inminente realidad.

 _-¿Yo...o?_

 _-Sí, por favor._ -¡su voz respondía a la mía! ¡Bendito el amor, bendita la vida!

Dijo el guapetón con una sonrisa preciosa mientras pasaba su mano por su brillante cabellera castaña y se recargaba despreocupado en aquél antiguo escritorio de madera, para cruzar de una forma irresistible una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

 _-Bien, yo..._

Una jovencita de pronto se acercó y me extendió un pequeño micrófono para que mi voz se escuchara en todo el lugar al tiempo que me ponía de pie.

 _-Creo definitivamente que he conocido el paraíso en vida..._

Lo primero lo dije con toda la intención, mirándolo fijamente. Después le imprimí más seriedad a la respuesta y pasé de pensar en mis anteriores devaneos a profundizar en mis sentimientos y hablar de las personas a las que amo, la alegría de haber coincidido con ellos en tiempo y espacio. Porque según yo, las posibilidades de que hubiese sido distinta mi vida y las personas en ella, eran infinitas.

 _-... Y es por eso, que estoy convencida que vivimos en el paraíso, todo es cuestión de enfoques ¿sabe?, de ser plenamente felices con lo que poseemos pero sobre todo, con quien tenemos alrededor. Eso es definitivamente el cielo para mí._

El hombre de la conferencia me miraba atento, me había concentrado en darle mi punto de vista olvidándome del auditorio completo. Me enfoqué exclusivamente en su mirada, en cómo se veía tan perfecto en ese look casual con sus jeans de mezclilla, su camisa negra de cuello de tortuga y el blazer gris que le daba a su aspecto ese toque por demás interesante e intelectual. Me imaginé intercambiando números de teléfono con él y sonriéndole de la manera más sexy para que no me olvidara entre tanta conferencia, entre tantas y tantas personas.

Al terminar de hablar, pareció convencido con mi respuesta, me agradeció y continuó con su diálogo, hizo otras preguntas indistintamente a los demás asistentes a la conferencia y al terminar todos lo despedimos con aplausos.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarle?_

 _-Ya te dije Betsy... alguna bibliografía... no sé. Me pareció muy interesante el tema._

Mi compañera de junto hizo una mueca extraña.

 _-Sí, ya veo... bastante interesante._

Betsy sonrió de forma pícara y se despidió.

 _-¡Suerte con tu bibliografía Candy!_

El conferencista se acercaba a paso lento mientras escuchaba atento a algunas personas a su alrededor. Sonreía divinamente, su lacio y castaño cabello deslizándose sobre su cabeza cada vez que pasaba una de sus manos sobre él para acomodarlo parecía estarle jugando una mala broma a mis neuronas, pues me quedé petrificada a medida que se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba.

A menudo se detenía y escuchaba atento lo que le decían, poco a poco se fue despidiendo hasta quedar solo y fue hasta que estaba a escasos dos metros de mi persona cuando me percaté que el momento de abordarlo había llegado.

Si a distancia ese hombre era un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, de cerca era un pecado con piernas, brazos y un rostro que dolía el corazón de tan sólo mirarlo.

Me sonrió de lado al tiempo que colocaba alrededor de su cuello una fina bufanda y extendía su abrigo preparándolo para el momento de salir, ese hombre era la reencarnación de un ángel cuya misión era hablar de Dios frente a la multitud, desde luego, bajo el pretexto de ser un teólogo.

Sus ojos zafiros me tenían absorta, su perfume había anestesiado por completo mi sistema neurológico, ¡qué Xenón ni qué nada! ¡éste hombre debería patentar su esencia para usarla como anestesia en el quirófano!. Me dejó perpleja, inmóvil. Escuché que decía algo y me quedé obnubilada con sus labios moviéndose de forma irresistiblemente seductora.

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Le preguntaba si necesita decirme o consultar algo..._

 _-Sí... eh... yo..._

Mi neurona estaba enamorada, entumecida, definitivamente estaba perdiéndose en el océano enfurecido de testosterona frente a mí.

 _-Te escucho hija..._

El sonido de un disco de vinilo rayándose con fuerza (como en las películas) se presentó en mi cabeza y me sacó de mi ensoñación. ¡¿qué era lo que había escuchado?! ¡¿hijaaaaa?!

 _-¡Pero, qué demonios!_ -exclamé sin pensar.

Su rostro cambió al escucharme, su gesto fue de desagrado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y su sonrisa desapareció casi por completo dejando en su lugar un gesto de incomodidad.

 _-¿Sucede algo?_ -volvió a preguntar,- _¿quieres hablar... de demonios?_

Hasta entonces me di cuenta... prendido al elegante blazer se encontraba un carnet de identificación. El paraíso debería estar con tremendas carcajadas riéndose en mi cara, sí, el paraíso completo, la corte celestial, los ángeles con todo y sus arpas, los santos y todo el chiquillerío de querubines retorciéndose de risa sobre las nubes, casi podía escucharlos...

 _"Sacerdote: Terrence Graham G."_

 _-Nada padre, no sucede nada... sólo que hay partes de las sagradas escrituras que aún no me quedan claras._

 _-Y para eso nos ayuda la teología hija... leer la Biblia es como ver tu obra de teatro favorita, tienes un lugar en palcos... un lugar privilegiado pues no cualquiera tiene el deseo de conocer de cerca a su creador ¿no lo crees así?_

Mientras hablaba, no pude evitar imaginarlo con sólo un paño blanco cubriendo debajo de su cintura, su torso desnudo, sus piernas firmes... unas alas blancas, enormes...

 _-Sí, supongo._

 _-Bien... al estudiar teología, tu acceso no se limita a palcos, puedes ir a camerinos, al back-stage, puedes conocer a los actores, charlar de cerca con ellos, entender sus personajes y la participación de cada uno de ellos en la magnífica obra. La Teología es en mi opinión personal, la forma de conectar la vida real con esa obra maestra que son las sagradas escrituras, la vida e historia del Creador... Si no me equivoco, eres médico._

 _-Ehh... sí, cardiología..._

Respondí con una ligera sonrisa al momento que también le mostraba mi carnet de identificación.

 _-Bastante noble tu profesión. Creo que ustedes los médicos son ángeles..._

 _-¡¿Ángeleees?!_ -pregunté sintiendo cómo un calor excesivo llenaba mi rostro de ese color púrpura que tanto odiaba cuando algo en verdad me avergonzaba. ¿Acaso ese hombre podía descubrir mis pensamientos?

 _-Jajajajajaja... jajajajaja..._

Lo que me faltaba, escuchar su risa había sido el toque de gracia para terminar de matarme de amor.

 _-...Sí, ángeles... incluso se les permite vestirse de blanco, creo que sólo les faltan las alas. A través de las manos de ustedes actúa nuestro Padre celestial. Es por medio de ustedes que nuestro Padre encuentra la forma de restaurar y conservar la vida y la salud en algún cuerpo muy lastimado o muy enfermo. Este curso de tanatología los sensibilizará a muchos de ustedes, ya verás. Tendrán una visión más humana y más completa del proceso del paciente y sus familiares al momento de enfrentar lo inevitable. Aunque en lo personal te felicito hija; estoy seguro que si todos pensáramos como tú, en cuanto a que éste es el paraíso, haríamos en verdad de éste, un mundo distinto. Pocos son los que conozco que tienen un espíritu tan puro hija. Consérvalo así, puedo ver claramente una increíble bondad emanando de tu mirada._

Si hubiese sabido en verdad lo que emanaba de mi mirada, habría cubierto su cuerpo perfecto, su humanidad entera con un par de hábitos, bufandas y abrigos extras...

Me quedé francamente hipnotizada con la visión tan perfecta ante mis ojos. ¡Había recordado mi humilde opinión!, entre tantas conferencias, entre tantas y tantas personas había puesto atención a mi respuesta y me había ubicado aún a la distancia. Ese hombre era de otro mundo... no sé de donde venía, pero humano no era. Quise llorar en ese instante, en verdad sentí mis ojos humedecerse... ahora me preguntaba, ¿Por qué papá Dios, pudiendo elegir entre tantos hombres a buenos sacerdotes, había escogido precisamente a esta celestial criatura?

 _-Si necesitas despejar tus dudas, si quieres que sigamos hablando del tema. Puedes buscarme un día de éstos, podrás encontrarme en la Catedral de San John Cantius. Nuestro Padre bueno te bendiga, pequeña pecosa..._

Y con un gracioso toque en mi nariz con su dedo índice me regaló la más extraña caricia, breve, imposible... volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta. Me quedé ahí, observándolo alejarse mientras algunos otros lo interceptaban en el camino y él pacientemente posaba una de sus manos en los hombros de aquéllos y ponía toda la atención del mundo a lo que le decían.

Entonces si me pareció un sacerdote, una divina tentación para aquellas mentes pecaminosas que navegamos por el mundo con facha de tener un corazón puro. Mi alma sintió una punzada de envidia, de impotencia. Tanta belleza hecha hombre, tanta perfección detrás de un altar, encerrado, haciendo oración, en seminarios, en retiros... casi podía ver aquella serpiente enredándose en mi cuello, sugiriéndome propinarle una buena mordida a ese hombre perfecto, como cuando incitó a Eva a comer del fruto prohibido, la misma serpiente forzaba a mi mente a verlo desnudo. No importaba si me perdía con ello del paraíso eterno...

Decidí retirarme y retirar de mi cabeza tanto pensamiento impuro. Llegué a mi departamento y arrojé con desgano mis apuntes sobre la mesita del recibidor. Me refugié en mi sofá, viendo una de esas películas que me hacían llorar hasta dormir, devorando el medio bote de helado de chocolate que me había coqueteado en cuanto abrí la nevera para consolarme por mis recientes aflicciones.

Distraje mis pensamientos a otro tema, hacia las actividades de mis siguientes días. Dos semanas completas de vacaciones a algún paradisíaco lugar en algún punto de mi redondo planeta. Éste día había terminado mi ciclo de conferencias sobre tanatología y estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de todo para pasar unos días de locura total con Annie y Patty...

Sí, eso sería perfecto para despejar mi mente de la increíble visión de minutos atrás. Ahora sólo faltaría decidir a donde volaríamos...

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


	2. Bossa Nova

**Bossa Nova**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Con resignación sonreí al descubrir los traviesos métodos y extrañas maneras que tiene la vida para divertirse con nosotros, con los simples mortales. Un profundo suspiro lleno de esperanza se desbordó por toda mi habitación. Recién acababa de llegar del viaje de mi vida y ya deseaba volver de nuevo.

Quién lo hubiera dicho; y yo había sido la primera en poner objeción al momento de las votaciones para ir a Brasil...

 _-Yo digo que sería excelente Dubai, pero son ustedes un par de disgustadas..._ -opinaba Annie.

 _-Yo creo que Londres es la mejor opción..._ -decía Patty.

 _-¡Y yo opino que tú quieres ir a Londres porque hace un año no fuiste con nosotras!_ -le reclamé con una sonrisa burlona a mi amable amiga, _-lo peor de todo es que te perdiste el tour de Harry Potter..._

 _-¡Sí, como sea, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, Candy!_ -fue la respuesta enfadada de Patty.

 _-Nada de como sea... ¡que les parece Brasil!_ -decía Annie nuevamente mientras deslizaba su dedo con habilidad por la pantalla de su ipad, _-el carnaval empezó el 9 de este mes... he escuchado que se pone bastante bien. Ya que Dubai, África y Shangai les parecen demasiado excéntricos y no termino de convencerlas propongo Brasil..._ -comentó de nuevo mi amiga, ya cansada de que a cuanta opción nos planteaba le poníamos infinidad de peros, en especial yo.

Patty daba pequeños saltos aplaudiendo y entrelazando sus manos como una niña pequeña, sonreía de una manera que estaba claro que aprobaba la moción. _Yo en cambio_ saqué de nuevo mi lado aprensivo y molesto... que si la gente, que los tumultos, que los desvelos, el peligro, el calor, el ruido, los mosquitos, el portugués, el traductor...

 _-Ok... sí Candy, pero también piensa en la música, el color, la fiesta, el folclor... ¡sólo imagínate la experiencia!, pronto estaré en Tokio y... no sé hasta cuando volvamos a salir juntas las tres, en verdad voy a extrañarlas. ¡No perdamos más tiempo, vamos a Brasil!_ -insistía Annie...

 _-Mira Candice... si no quieres viajar, si prefieres estar aplastada ahí en tu viejo sofá, pensando en el padrecito, ¡pues adelante! ¡te puedes quedar!_ -fueron las palabras de Patty que retorcía sus labios molesta.

Annie me miró abriendo sus ojos desorbitados...

 _-¡¿Qué dijo Patricia?! a ver... a mí no me han informado de nada, ¡cómo es eso! ¿de qué padrecito habla Patty?_

Patty me miraba ahora ruborizada y apenada, yo entrecerraba los ojos amenazándola en mi pensamiento.

 _-¿No piensas contarme nada Candy?... vaya, creí que éramos amigas..._

Y ahí estaba, el drama hecho mujer, la manipulación encarnada. Suspiré profundamente y llené mis pulmones de aire para contarle con calma a la que sabía me tiraría un sermón del tamaño del redondo planeta por el que viajaría en un par de días más.

 _-No había querido que lo supieras, porque no tiene importancia en realidad..._

 _-Sí, puedo verlo, tuvo la suficiente importancia para que Patty se enterara._

 _-Es que Patty es una indiscreta... eso es lo que pasa. Siempre tan calladita ella... ¡pero qué tal cuando habla, da el tiro de gracia!_

La aludida me miró un momento y con sus tristes ojitos tras esas gafas de maestra sexy volvió a bajar la mirada mientras jalaba uno de los hilos sueltos de mi viejo sofá haciendo más grande el desgarre en la tela.

 _-Resulta que conocí a un sacerdote en una conferencia de Teología, no fue nada. Al principio pensé que era un profesor o algo así... no tenía facha de ser un cura. Al interceptarlo a la salida del auditorio fue cuando me enteré... de su condición, digo, no es un pastor de esos que pueden contraer matrimonio. Es un cura y ha hecho sus votos de celibato... supongo... y ya sabes, todas esas cosas._

 _-Mmmmmmm..._

Dijo mi amiga mientras con brazos cruzados y levantando una de sus perfectamente delineadas cejas me miraba con seriedad.

 _-Vamos Annie, ése mmmm ¿a qué se supone que viene?_

 _-Pues que esta charla está fuera de lugar desde el momento en que te enteraste que ese hombre está prohibido. No venía ni al caso que le comentaras a Patricia... o que me lo ocultaras tampoco._

Patty ya se había sentado con desgano en mi sofá y revisaba su manicura con atención.

 _-Sólo responde algo Candy, ¿irás con nosotras? el tiempo sigue corriendo y debo comprar vuelos, ver disponibilidad de horarios, reservaciones. Ya en el camino hacia donde decidamos volar podrás tener las fantasías que desees incluso con ese sacerdote si así lo deseas, pero confirma si estás dispuesta a viajar._

Y mi amiga tenía razón, el tiempo seguía corriendo y era hora de dar una respuesta. El plan inicial era pasar nuestras vacaciones juntas y así lo habíamos venido haciendo cada año desde que nuestros recursos económicos lo permitían. Esta vez se trataba de las últimas vacaciones que pasaríamos juntas antes de que Annie se fuera a trabajar a Tokio. Tal vez transcurriría mucho tiempo antes de volver a vernos... por ese motivo al final accedí. Al día siguiente nos encontrábamos volando por más de diez horas al famoso carnaval.

Durante el viaje me quedé dormida, soñé con él. Trataba de alcanzarlo por largos pasillos de un monasterio. La arquitectura del lugar era sobria, muy antigua... lo veía alejarse mientras su cabello se movía con su andar apresurado. Los pasillos curiosamente olían a comida, me desperté cuando escuché las risas de mis amigas y vi a Patty poniendo frente a mi nariz un emparedado calientito.

 _-No sé que estabas soñando Candy, pero eres muy cómica amiga..._ -comentó Annie.

 _-Tratabas de alcanzar a alguien... ¡ah! ¡puedo suponer a quién! -_ dijo Patty.

 _-¡Oh es verdad! y bien Candy, ¿encontraste algo interesante debajo de ésa sotana?_ -dijo Annie al tiempo que reprimía una carcajada.

 _-Sí, era algo delicioso, cálido, suculento;_ _algo como... éste emparedado precisamente_ -y le arrebaté a mi amiga su bocadillo para darle una enorme mordida.

 _-¡Candyyy!_

 _-Con eso aprenderás la lección de no estar interfiriendo en mis sueños, -_ dije con la boca llena _\- faltaba muy poco para poder alcanzarlo y el monasterio se llenó con el aroma de tu emparedado._

Una mirada fulminante de una señora regordeta me hizo sentir muy culpable. No era de la incumbencia de nadie que yo me hubiera quedado embobada con un cura. Mis amigas ya se habían propasado con sus bromas en voz alta y yo... yo en lugar de molestarme, aprendí a tomar las cosas de otra manera.

 _-Lo que yo sueñe, es asunto mío. Y tú Patty querida, pide otro emparedado, porque éste no te lo pienso devolver._

Después de terminar los alimentos volví a acomodarme en el asiento, estaba dispuesta a seguir soñando o al menos prefería hacerlo antes que enfrascarme en una serie de confesiones con ese par. Sobre todo cuando la señora regordeta estaba tan pendiente de nuestra conversación.

Después de horas y horas en las que estaba harta de ir sentada, por fin llegamos a Río de Janeiro, salimos del hotel después de haber tomado un baño relajante, disfrutamos de un ocaso precioso. La vista era simplemente espectacular, a lo lejos, en lo alto de una gran colina se encontraba una enorme figura de un Cristo extendiendo sus brazos, mirándome fijamente, tratando de entenderme. Volví a recordar al bello sacerdote Graham y le ofrecí disculpas a Dios en mi mente...

 _-"Sabes que estoy sola, te pido perdón por lo que hice... yo... no sabía que él era un cura. No sé si es la soledad o qué pasa. Tu sabes lo que necesita mi corazón. Yo, creí que no tenía ningún problema con el hecho de vivir sola, creí no necesitar el abrazo de alguien. Creí que así podría seguir mi vida incluso por siempre. No sé que es lo que pasa Papá Dios... los años, el ver a mis colegas que se están casando, que están teniendo bebés... quizás el que esté tan lejos de casa y de mi familia es lo que me hace sentir el peso de la soledad más que nunca. No pienso que hayas puesto a ése sacerdote en mi camino a propósito... porque eso sería cruel... y tú no eres cruel"._

Mis amigas me miraban atentas, esta vez no dijeron nada, respetaron lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo en mis adentros a ese ser supremo. Agradecí el silencio y que se guardaran sus bromas. Sabía en el fondo lo que estaban pensando, éramos amigas desde niñas y las tres nos conocíamos a la perfección.

El sol se empezaba a esconder detrás de ese par de islas a lo lejos, besaba el mar pintando de naranjas y rojos el cielo.

 _-_ Candy, Patty, si lo desean podemos subir mañana hasta la cima para visitar a Cristo de Corcovado -dijo Annie mirándonos sonriente. Ambas asentimos y nos quedamos observando el atardecer.

 _-¿Verdad que todo esto es hermoso chicas?..._ -comentó de nuevo Annie.

 _-No necesita de nada más..._ es, perfecto... -suspiraba Patty mientras el viento removía juguetón su castaño cabello.

 _-"Tal vez si lo necesita... tal vez haya algo que empieza a hacer falta..._ _algo que lo haría más perfecto"._ -dije en silencio, en mis pensamientos.

Seguimos nuestro avance sin decir nada, creo que en el fondo las tres deseábamos la presencia de alguien en nuestras vidas. A nuestros veinticuatro años pareciera que no habíamos requerido de nada más que nuestras pláticas, nuestras salidas a los bares, al cine. Las tres habíamos tenido noviazgos, muchos de ellos tan breves que ni los tomábamos en cuenta, pero otros nos habían marcado de alguna manera. Patty había sido novia de un militar de la fuerza aérea de nuestro país, el chico terminó conociendo a una compañera en la milicia y se despidió de mi amiga así como así. Annie tenía citas frecuentes, pero nada serio, solía encontrar chicos superficiales, elegantes, pero nada más allá de una cara bonita, un buen carro y exclusivos restaurantes. Hasta que un día conoció a un magnate petrolero que sólo se burló de ella, el tipo era casado. Yo... bueno, yo había tenido un noviazgo de dos años: Antoine, residente de ginecología; el adorable francés por el que en varias ocasiones me metí en problemas al defender nuestra relación. Muchas compañeras se inventaban romances con él, muchas juraban por los pasillos haber gozado de su buen desempeño en la cama. Infinidad de rumores me atormentaron a lo largo de nuestro noviazgo, nunca había podido comprobar nada, el hecho de que fuera bastante bueno en la intimidad no me aseguraba que aquellas indiscretas dijeran la verdad. Hasta que un día sucedió; una de ellas fue demasiado explícita al narrar sus encuentros...

 _-Me besaba, y no se imaginan... en el calor del momento me decía algo en francés al oído... ¡ahh! ¡era increíble!_

Estaba segura que lo hacía a propósito, hablaba en voz alta, sus amigas me miraban de reojo con la burla desbordando en sus feos rostros, yo seguía tomando mi café, pronto debía regresar a la guardia, moría de sueño y necesitaba recargar fuerzas. Trataba de no poner atención a lo que escuchaba, pero parecían verdaderas hienas en manada, con tremendas carcajadas era imposible ignorarlas.

 _-"Je t'adore petite princesse"... o algo así, no sé como se pronuncia en verdad..._

El café y las galletas se atoraron a mitad de mi garganta, golpeé despacio mi pecho tratando de tragar aquello y que el aire regresara, pero en verdad estaba en problemas. Comencé a desesperarme por la falta de aire, estaba bronco aspirando y existía la posibilidad de que muriera ahí mismo. Pensaba en Antoine mientras aquello sucedía; las lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos y casi empezaba a despedirme de este mundo cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor practicando la maniobra de Heimlich, un colega me había ayudado a escupir todo aquello...

Dejé pasar el tiempo después de olvidarme de Antoine, no había salido con nadie más. Había decidido quedarme sola un buen tiempo y sin importar las invitaciones a salir prefería mil veces la comodidad de mi viejo sofá y la compañía de mis películas de romance o las lecturas de novelas de amor en la página de Fanfiction. Si acaso lloraba por eso, lloraría sólo un ratito y no meses como lloré por Antoine. Todo sería preferible antes que volver a exponer mi corazón a una decepción tan dolorosa como la que había sufrido.

Seguíamos caminando, Patty le mostraba a Annie la cantidad de fotos que había tomado y Annie reía a carcajadas señalando algo gracioso en algunas de ellas. El clima era por decir lo menos, una verdadera delicia. La gente se aglomeraba en las calles, se respiraba fiesta por todos lados, por cada calle que pasábamos. Al caminar creía seguir el ritmo de la samba a cada paso. Personas de todos los colores y sabores llenaban las calles, turistas de todo el mundo habían acudido a tal cosa que jamás hubiese pensado existiera... y es que ver reportajes o imágenes en Internet, era una cosa y estarlo viviendo en carne propia era algo completamente distinto. Por cierto... ¡no había mosquitos!

Patty seguía tomando fotografías de cada detalle a su paso, Annie parecía hablar con la mirada cuando un exquisito ejemplar masculino pasaba frente a nosotras. Yo... yo suspiraba, empezaba a encontrarle el gusto a todo aquello, me gustaban los vestuarios, las lentejuelas de miles de colores, la música y esos silbatos y tambores sonando por doquier, era imposible permanecer apática ante ese ambiente lleno de energía, de fiesta, del clamor de la gente y de tanto que ver. Mi actitud cambió de pronto, me encontré moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, solté mi cabello y dejé al espíritu del carnaval apropiarse de mi cuerpo. Me divertí con la calidez de un joven que con unos ojos color chocolate y una piel del mismo color me regaló una flor y me guiñó el ojo con una bella sonrisa. sólo llevaba unos pantalones de lino y sandalias, su torso estaba descubierto y presumía una excelente y estilizada musculatura.

 _-Você é uma mulher muito bonita, com olhos verdes como duas estrelas!_

 _-Calma, calma... ela é uma boa garota..._ -respondió Annie mientras me jalaba del brazo.

Poco entendí de lo que aquél moreno de fuego había dicho, pero me había resultado más cómico aún el rostro de madre sobreprotectora de mi políglota amiga, la verdad es que aún cuando aquel chico se fue caminando y de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarme, me deleité con ese firme trasero alejándose cada vez más y también le sonreí. Me sentía rebelde, libre. Si papá Dios me había hecho conocer y suspirar por uno de los suyos, yo en franca rebeldía me daría permiso de mirar, de sonreír y de coquetear hasta cansarme con los que estaban disponibles.

Siempre creí que éramos nosotras tres una especie particular de bellezas, nada del otro mundo pero realmente cautivadoras cuando nos arreglábamos en serio. Sí atraíamos miradas, pero en un lugar donde había cientos de bailarinas con vistosos plumajes de colores y ropas diminutas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, pues no éramos en realidad una gran atracción en las calles. Con todo y eso, más tarde nuestra suerte cambió. Llevábamos buen rato caminando, disfrutando, riendo, sonriendo a quienes nos saludaban siempre a la distancia. Después la distancia se había reducido a nada, en ocasiones nos encontramos platicando con hombres de todo tipo, desde españoles, mexicanos, italianos, brasileños, portugueses, ingleses, jóvenes, maduros, guapos, no tan guapos... pero para tristeza mía, ninguno de ellos opacaba aquellos ojos azules del sacerdote de mis pensamientos... Terrence Graham. ¡Qué importancia tenía ya el tratar de no olvidar su nombre!, ese hombre estaba vetado y de una buena vez pondría punto final al asunto.

Hacía ya un par de horas que habíamos dejado el hotel y habíamos andado de aquí para allá sin parar. Mi estómago berreaba por alimento, sólo que en la algarabía del carnaval, su rugido atronador se reducía a un insignificante y simple murmullo. Mi buen humor comenzó a trastornarse en una mueca de fastidio y una sonrisa fingida en las fotos de Patty.

 _-Creo que es mejor que comamos algo..._

 _-¡Sí, o le va a salir el grinch que lleva dentro!_ -dijo Patty a Annie, creyendo que no la había escuchado.

Ni siquiera me causaron gracia sus chistes de mal gusto. Entramos a un restaurante bar bastante agradable, a simple vista lucía como un lugar de esos en los que el consumo te cuesta un ojo de la cara, pero no dejamos que eso nos intimidara y decidimos entrar, comenzaba a anochecer y mis pies punzaban de tanto haber caminado, me senté para descansar un poco y al ver los precios en la carta, vimos que eran muy accesibles, entonces nos quedamos.

El olor a comida y especias era delicioso, la música era una cosa que me envolvía enseguida en el aura brasileña, me transportaba a esa brisa salada que conocía de otros mares y que ansiaba sentir en el rostro, me llevaba a casi escuchar ese sonido de las olas rompiéndose en la orilla de la playa, me recordaba al viento que mecía con calma las palmeras...

Comencé a mover mi cabeza al ritmo de la música, (Chill n' Brazil - Ituana - Garota De Ipanema (The Girl From Ipanema) la iluminación era fabulosa, tenue, romántica... el lugar idóneo para enamorarse. Y al pensar en eso, de nuevo llegaba su imagen a mi mente. Cerré mis ojos y escuché las risitas discretas de mis mejores amigas.

 _-Bossa nova..._ -fue el comentario que escuché del amable y sonriente camarero que se acercaba para pedir nuestra orden.

Era un tipo muy agradable y atractivo, usaba lentes como Patty, alto, de piel blanca, cabellos castaños, cejas pobladas y ojos azules como el cielo; sus manos temblaron un poco al acercarse a mí y preguntarme de cerca si deseaba beber algo. Escogí algo del menú y con una sonrisa nerviosa se alejó para traer el pedido. Annie y Patty ya habían pedido lo suyo y lo miraban divertidas mientras se alejaba y me miraban también cuchicheando entre ellas.

 _-Basta... o, ¿también seremos este chico y yo objeto de sus burlas?_

 _-No Candy, lo que pasa es que Patty está celosa..._

 _-¡Eso no es verdad!_

Se defendió mi amiga esta vez acomodando sus lentes para tratar de disimular su ceño fruncido y sujetándose el cabello en un improvisado rodete.

 _-Sí lo es, acabas de decirme que es la cosa más linda que te has encontrado desde que llegamos y esa cosa linda sólo observó a Candy..._

 _-No seas mala Annie, y tú tranquila Patty, el camarero no me interesa, sólo tengo ojos y memoria en este momento para el señor cura, creí que lo sabías... -_ dije con sarcasmo.

La estancia en el bar fue de lo más tranquila, nos divertimos de lo lindo, platicamos, reímos y entre las tres nos aconsejamos en cuestiones de amor. Antes de salir pude ver a Patty y al guapo camarero intercambiando sus números, sonreí contenta por ellos.

Fuimos directo al hotel y caí rendida, hicimos un juego de suerte para ganar turno al usar la ducha y perdí, me tocó ser la última... estuve esperando a que terminaran de ducharse, pero los ojos se me cerraban a ratos y cuando desperté ya todo estaba en silencio y en penumbras, tomé mi celular para revisar la hora y eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, entonces me acomodé y me resigné a seguir durmiendo.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ya sé... no ha aparecido Williamcito por aquí todavía, pero ya no tarda... en el siguiente capítulo aparece. Este será un minific. La aparición de Terry tiene una explicación, ya la verán más adelante. Aunque en este caso no figura como rival de amores ni mucho menos.**_

 ** _Gracias a todas ustedes!_**

 ** _Adoradandrew:_** Jajajaja, ¿como ves? las ideas locas llegaron y así lo imaginé. Besos amiga bella.

 ** _Elo Andrew:_** Gracias a ti Elo por continuar leyendo. Sí, Terry llegó deslumbrando a Candy, pero cuántas veces no nos deslumbra alguien así como un chispazo y así de rápido también se olvida... ¡Besos linda!

 ** _Lizbeth Haruka:_** Konichiwa :D hermosaaa! Yo tengo la esperanza de que así sea, de seguir estando siempre en el gusto de ustedes que siempre me han apoyado. Un beso enorme para tiiii! y ya pronto subiré NPO.

 _ **Stormaw:**_ Espero que lo que siga también sea de tu agrado amigaaaa! Gracias por tu apoyo!

 ** _Katnnis:_** Sí de sacerdote... jajajaja, sólo aparece muy poco en esta historia y tu rubio tormento ya aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo! ¡besos!

 ** _Gaby:_** jajajaja, en eso he estado, ya está el capítulo de NPO, pero estoy terminando de editarlo. ¡Saludos! y gracias por estar al pendiente.

 _ **Alexas90:**_ amiga pechochaaa! gracias por tus palabras. Eres correspondida! y siii balde de agua helada para Candyyy! jajajaja, ándele! pero la vida la compensará a la suertudota, vas a ver.

 _ **Moonlove86:**_ Hola chiquilla! jajajaja, tremendo sacerdote! ay amiga, a ver si no me excomulgaaannnn! jajajajaja. Ahí te va el siguiente capi, espero que te guste.

 _ **Nina:**_ Gracias hermosa, pues aquí andamos de vuelta. En el siguiente verás como es que conoce al rubio guapetón. Yo mas alegre de leer sus comentarios! Besos!

 _ **YAGUI FUN:**_ Gracias a ti amiga por seguirme a lo largo de mis locuras, jajajaja, si, así se me ocurrió Terry hermoso, digo, si en unos fics es casi casi el mismísimo demonio, puedo plasmarlo en los míos como casi un ángel... ¿no crees? jajajajaja. Aunque no tendrá mucha participación en esta historia... si tiene que ver casi al final.

 _ **Alebeth:**_ Ya extrañaba también sus comentarios bonita! Por supuesto que serán Candy y Albert... ¡Saludotes!

 ** _Ever Blue 1:_** Nuestro princesooo ya viene en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias bella por tu comentario. Espero que les guste la historia.

 ** _Enamorada:_** Sí, habiendo taantoss! pero a veces así sucede, alguien se queda grabado en nuestra mente y no sabemos ni porqué, aunque existan miles y miles, queremos a ése... ¡Besos bonita!

 _Gracias a quienes me han agregado a favoritos y alertas..._

 _ **Katnnis, Moonlove86, Eduardo622, RORE, Aminaabud, Anahi78, BrendaDv, lmonroe1214.**_


	3. WA

**_W.A._**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Ya era de día, yo tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir, el calorcito delicioso se colaba al lugar compitiendo con el aire acondicionado de la habitación. Tomé una ducha y me asomé por el amplio ventanal con vista a la playa. Me sentía ansiosa, deseaba con urgencia sumergirme entre las olas, llenarme de arena.

Presioné al par de perezosas para que saliéramos lo antes posible y no demoráramos más tiempo en llegar al mar.

Todo era increíble, el sol, el calor rodeando mi cuerpo, la brisa salada que por fin podía saborear, respirar.

Estábamos cerca de otro grupo de turistas, ellos venían desde Londres según lo que alcanzaba a escuchar entre la conversación que llegaba hasta nosotras. Annie no tardó en estar encantada en la plática con ellos, Patty se quedó a mi lado mientras revisaba con mucho interés un par de mensajes de texto en su móvil y yo me recosté en uno de los cómodos camastros con colchonetas de algodón que estaban dispuestos alrededor de la zona.

Ya habíamos pedido un almuerzo y estaba dispuesta a recibir por un buen rato el delicioso calorcito que el sol me regalaba mientras en el restaurante preparaban nuestros alimentos. Cerré mis ojos aún con mis gafas puestas, pero no duró mucho mi idilio con el sol pues un golpe en un extremo del camastro donde yo reposaba, me alertó y me incorporé pensando que Patty había tropezado con él.

No fue así, Patty se había alejado un poco para hacer una llamada telefónica, noté cómo sonreía mientras hablaba con alguien. Supuse que sería aquél muchacho del bar... Stear, ya me sabía su nombre pues mi amiga no hablaba de nada más que de él. Iba a ponerme de nuevo las gafas cuando un chico no mayor de 20 años de rubio cabello hasta el hombro, unos ojos azules preciosos y un bronceado perfecto pasó frente a mí y sonriendo me dijo algo que apenas pude entender...

 _-Você é verdadeiramente uma beleza... (es usted verdaderamente una belleza)_

Me reí con ganas, me pareció un joven de lo más lindo... no entendí mucho de lo que dijo, pero creo que era algo sobre la belleza y por la forma en que me miraba no había duda alguna en que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

 _-Muito obrigada... (muchas gracias)_

Bueno, sabía responder lo básico y eso ya era una ventaja. Aquél joven llevaba en sus manos un balón de fútbol y caminó hacia atrás un buen tramo sin perderme de vista y sin dejar de sonreírme, comprendí que había sido ese balón el que golpeara mi camastro momentos antes.

Entonces volví a cerrar mis ojos y me acomodé boca abajo, el almuerzo estaba tardando pero yo seguiría disfrutando a mi manera. Las quejas de mi estómago bien podían confundirse con el romper de las olas en la orilla.

Empezaba a sentir que el calor del sol haría estragos en mi piel cuando otro balón de fútbol pasó muy cerca de donde yo estaba. Para mi sorpresa esta vez había alcanzado con buena puntería la cabeza de Patty. Me molesté mucho, aunque al mismo tiempo en mi interior reprimía lo mejor que podía las ganas de soltar la carcajada al notar la cabeza de mi amiga llena de arena mojada.

 _-¿Te duele Patty?_

 _-Sí Candy, esa pelota golpeó de lleno en mi cabeza, ¡Hey! ¡pudieron haberme roto los anteojos!_

Les reclamó furiosa al grupo de chicos que ya se acercaban hacia nosotras. Entre ellos se encontraba aquél coqueto muchacho que me regalara un piropo.

Honestamente no entendí ni la mitad de lo que decían. Era urgente el regreso de nuestra traductora oficial, pero ella platicaba de lo más feliz con un tipo bastante elegante... era muy alto también, vestía pantalón de lino y una fina camisa de manga corta color azul turquesa, Annie estaba embobada, Patty seguía sacudiendo su cabello y yo sostenía su cabeza y la recargaba en mi pecho tratando de darle una especie de consuelo a mi amiga.

 _-Está muy bien que jueguen con su balón, pero deberían tener más cuidado, ¿no creen?_ -les dije en parte sintiendo seriedad y molestia, en parte fingiéndola.

Ellos tampoco parecían entender mucho, pues sus miradas indiscretas nos estudiaban con la extrañeza con la que se podría admirar a un extraterrestre. Pronto descubrí que esas miradas estaban posándose tiempo extra en mi anatomía y decidí que era el momento perfecto para ponerme encima un largo blusón que había llevado conmigo.

 _-Desculpe por incomodar você... (perdón por molestarles)_

 _-¡Não vai acontecer de novo! (no va a suceder de nuevo)_

Eran las palabras de aquellos jóvenes que empezaban a irse uno a uno para continuar con su juego, sólo permaneció de pie frente a nosotras ese joven rubio de ojos azules como el cielo.

 _-Qual o seu nome? (cuál es su nombre)_ -fue su pregunta.

Una señorita nos daba el aviso que el almuerzo al fin estaba servido justo en el momento en que Annie llegaba también hasta nosotras. Mi amiga rodó los ojos con la pregunta que yo no había entendido del todo.

 _-Candy, el chico quiere saber tu nombre..._

 _-¡Oh! me llamo Candy, y ella es Patty..._

El joven en verdad era simpático. Pero a simple vista era mucho menor que yo y eso... también lo volvía imposible. Patty desde su camastro hizo un gesto al mirarlo, el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y aún cuando colocó su mano sobre su frente a modo de sombra, no quitó el gesto de su rostro y lo observó de arriba a abajo.

 _-Candy, Patty... eu realmente me arrependo do golpe..._

Annie lo miró extrañada.

 _-Dijo que se arrepiente del golpe... ¿qué ha pasado chicas, está todo bien?_

 _-Todo bien Annie, ya te contaremos mientras tomamos el almuerzo, ¿vamos Patty?_

El joven no dijo su nombre, pero no dejaba de disculparse y dijo (según Annie) que el almuerzo corría por su cuenta. Annie le preguntó si era el dueño del restaurante, a lo que contestó mientras nos entregaba una nota con sus iniciales...

 _-Você poderia dizer sim... (se podría decir que sí)_

Se alejó de nuevo, era un chico muy agradable en verdad y la burla que tuve de Patty y Annie fue mucho peor que con mi experiencia religiosa.

 _-Woooowwww, ¡consumo pagado! y firma: W.A._ -decía Annie con una sonrisa incrédula.- _¡Éste chico se siente con las ínfulas suficientes como para poner sólo sus iniciales ¿eh? jajajajaja, qué mono!_

 _-Jajajajaja, falta ver que realmente sea válida esa nota; quizás fue una simple broma del tipo ese..._ -comentó Patty.

 _-Lo vi en verdad arrepentido Patty..._

 _-¡Ah vamos Candy! No estarás pensando que fue por mí su cortesía..._

 _-Y yo lo vi en verdad interesado Candy..._ -fue el comentario sugerente que Annie hizo mientras subía y bajaba pícara esas cejas perfectas.

 _-¡Ay noooooo! ¡No pueden estar pensando que ese muchacho y yo... no! ¡no, no, nooo!_

 _-Ya, almorcemos, debe ser un embustero... yo no le creí nada._

 _-Tienes razón Patty, vamos Candy, ya después comprobaremos si era cierto lo del consumo pagado o era mera arrogancia de... W.A. jajajajaja..._

* * *

Annie se veía más alegre que nunca y no dejaba de hablar de ese tal Archibald. Casi no había probado bocado por hablar, hablar y hablar. Patty y yo la mirábamos y escuchábamos atentas, pero no dejábamos de llevarnos el bocado a la boca.

 _-¡Su familia es escocesa, pero él ha vivido prácticamente toda su vida en Londres!... y ¿saben qué es lo mejor? que al parecer ¡va a establecerse un buen tiempo en USA chicas!_

 _-¡Vaya coincidencia!_ \- interrumpió Patty su almuerzo mirando fijamente a Annie... _-Stear... él me dijo exactamente lo mismo._

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre nosotras, Annie y Patty seguían comiendo pensativas sin despegar la mirada de sus alimentos.

 _-¿Decían algo sobre cuentos, embustes y arrogancias?_ -les pregunté sonriente a ambas.

En eso estaba, disfrutando de sus rostros, cuando se acercó el elegante nuevo amigo de Annie, ella hizo las respectivas presentaciones entre nosotros. Era en verdad parecido al Stear de Patty, sus facciones eran tan similares que podría haberlos confundido con facilidad de no ser por esos ojos color miel y su ámbar cabello, largo hasta el hombro.

Patty tomó su celular y comenzó a teclear un mensaje.

 _-Le comentaba a Annie hace un rato que tuve el gusto de conversar con ella, que ésta tarde daremos una fiesta, justo aquí a orillas de la playa. Están cordialmente invitadas..._

Archibald, como dijo que se llamaba, tenía un interesante acento inglés, un refinado modo de expresarse y su varonil tono de voz tenía a Annie como en las nubes. Patty y yo no habíamos visto una sonrisa así en su rostro en mucho tiempo.

 _-Haremos fogatas, bailaremos, la verdad es que siempre conseguimos un ambiente perfecto para pasarla bien, esta noche habrá luna llena y, eso vuelve más especial este tipo de eventos... espero contar con su presencia..._

 _-¡Desde luego que si!_ -Contestó Patty sonriente, su Stear le había confirmado ser hermano del elegante y amable personaje y desde luego estaría presente en el evento.

 _-Aquí estaremos, gracias._ -respondí.

 _-Es un placer, "bela gatinha"_ (hermosa gatita) -dijo mientras me hacía un guiño y se retiraba de ahí.

Annie notó perfectamente lo que había sucedido y se terminó su jugo de naranja de un sólo trago, se quedó muy seria. Patty y yo nos miramos entendiendo lo que había pasado sin decir una palabra, rompimos la tensión en el ambiente al seguir bromeando sobre W.A.

 _-Nunca preguntamos al chef si es auténtica esta nota de "consumo pagado" de W.A. jajajajaja... ¡vamos Annie! Yo no me quedo con la duda._ -reía Patty con la nota en mano.

 _-Sí Annie, vamos... ¡quiero ver tu cara cuando descubras que dudaste injustamente del rubio dueño del restaurante!_

Annie sonrió pensativa pero fue tras nosotras. De ninguna manera me prestaría al juego del elegante, si era necesario me quedaría toda la tarde en el hotel fingiendo un dolor de cabeza para que Annie y Patty asistieran solas a la fiesta en la playa. Y es que, ese coqueteo había sido muy muy claro...

* * *

El día se esfumó de nuevo, ¿por qué razón, cuando lo estás pasando de maravilla el tiempo parece evaporarse? y ¿por qué cuando la aburrición te está matando cada minuto parece volverse eterno?

Nadamos buen rato entre las olas; Patty, Annie y yo parecíamos unas niñas, gritamos, corrimos, nos zambullimos en el agua como un trío de sirenas. Cavamos un agujero y me introduje en él, Patty y Annie me diseñaron una cola de sirena con un montón de arena. Patty reía feliz y tomaba muchas fotografías. Cuando acordamos ya era el momento de retirarnos al hotel para darnos un baño, arreglarnos, comer en el hotel y volver a la fiesta.

 _-Y ¿por qué no comemos de nuevo junto a la playa?_

 _-No Patty, ¿no te diste cuenta de la expresión del chef cuando leyó la nota?_ -pregunté.

 _-No, ¿que había de malo?_

 _-Patty..._ -suspiró Annie,- _lo más seguro es que ese tal W.A. esté en problemas, pues el chef nos hizo válida la nota y no nos cobró el almuerzo, pero escuché cuando le dijo a los cocineros que de nuevo se había aparecido el junior haciendo de las suyas... Imagino que tendrá problemas con su padre._

 _-Ohhh... después de todo no me cayó nada mal, ya me lo imaginaba de cuñado..._ -dijo Patty.

 _-Pobre chico, déjalo tranquilo... no le convendría tenerte de cuñada, lo dejarías en banca rota._ -respondí devolviendo la broma a mi amiga.

Comimos en el restaurante del hotel y nos preparamos para la fiesta de playa. Me había inventado un dolor de cabeza, pero ellas me conocían demasiado bien y Annie me dijo que no tenía importancia el coqueteo de Archibald conmigo. Que ella no se pondría celosa por un tipo que recién conocía y que no habíamos viajado hasta Brasil para encerrarnos en un cuarto de hotel...

 _-¡Así que vamos señorita pecosa, usted no se quedará aquí!_

 _-Si me habla voy a ignorarlo por completo Annie, lo prometo._

 _-Candy, basta... no importa, en serio._

Volvimos al bar junto a la playa. De nuevo el atardecer pintaba todo el escenario con sus colores cálidos, ese día se nos había ido volando y no habíamos recordado visitar el Cristo de Corcovado. Prometimos ir al día siguiente.

La fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar y todo pintaba para que fuese una noche divertida. Patty estaba feliz con Stear, no paraban de hablar, eran tan parecidos, sonreían todo el tiempo... me parecía incluso que se parecían hasta en sus gestos y movimientos.

 _-Y si no eres camarero, ¿por qué razón serviste nuestras bebidas anoche Stear?_

 _-Ehhhmmm... yo..._

 _-¡Candy!..._ -Patty parecía avergonzada, ahora sí se molestaba con mi indiscreción ¿eh?, Stear se ponía de mil colores.

 _-La verdad Candy es que necesitaba encontrar la forma de conseguir un número telefónico..._

Patty se ruborizó, pero no dejaba de mirarlo embelesada. Entonces él también la miró y se sonrieron, por un momento imaginé corazoncitos en el aire.

Hablando de corazones, el mío dio un vuelco... así, justo así era enamorarse.

Me alejé despacio, por como los veía riendo entre ellos y olvidándose del mundo, hablar habría sido interrumpir innecesariamente. Entonces, ella se acercó a su oído y algo le dijo en secreto mientras ambos cruzaban miradas con esa sonrisa boba que sólo se puede apreciar en aquellos que se están enamorando _._

Caminé hasta la barra, una señorita muy amable y de bellas facciones, con su cabello oscuro y rizado al extremo me preparó una bebida, me explicó en un inglés bastante entendible, que se trataba de una bebida clásica de Brasil.

 _-Se llama Caipirinha..._

 _-¡Es deliciosa!_

Bebía tranquilamente de mi cocktail cuando volví a encontrarme con esos ojos azules observándome... era W.A.

 _-Olá, menino... (hola chico)_ -lo saludé sonriente, sería interesante después de todo practicar mi casi nulo portugués.

 _-Tienes muy buen acento para ser extranjera, pero eres muy blanca... ¿ves? te hace falta un buen bronceado._ -me dijo mientras señalaba sus piernas y brazos.

 _-Vaya, todo este tiempo creí que sería un reto entendernos, ¿me engañaste eh?_ -le dije en un tono juguetón.

 _-Yo... sólo quería saber si eras presumida o eras una chica linda... pero me gusta que hayas estado pensando en la mejor forma de "entendernos"_ -me dijo mientras me hacía un guiño en actitud bastante coqueta.

 _-Bien, ¿y a qué conclusión llegaste?..._ -dije ignorando el final de su comentario- _¿qué tipo de chica piensas que soy?_

 _-Me parece... que eres como una hechicera, eres bonita, eres amable... ¿por cuánto tiempo estarán en Brasil, tú y tus amigas?_

Sonreí divertida y negué con la cabeza...

 _-Eres todo un conquistador por lo que veo..._

 _-Nada de eso pero tampoco soy tonto... sé muy bien que alguien como yo no tiene oportunidad con alguien como tú... pero eso no impide que me agrades._

 _-Eres muy joven para mí._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_ -preguntó.

 _-Simplemente lo sé... es obvio._

 _-Hay cosas que parecen obvias y no son ni la mitad ciertas..._

Me miraba fijamente, el efecto del alcohol en la bebida hacía muy rápido su efecto. Me sentí una abusiva por encontrar bellos los ojos azules de un chico cuatro o cinco años menor que yo. Preguntó mi edad y no se la dije pues la chica morena de los rizos se aparecía de vez en cuando respondiendo por él.

 _-Tiene 20..._

 _-Ya Marissa, la plática es conmigo, ¿no crees?_

La alegre chica me sonreía con complicidad, se encogió de hombros y respondió:

 _-No creo... lo que creo es que hay una enorme cantidad de platos esperando por ti para cubrir la cortesía que pagaste hoy por la mañana._

Casi escupí la bebida cuando escuché lo que ella decía, un rubor intenso cubrió el rostro de W.A.

Ya me había dado cuenta que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra, me pareció de lo más normal cuando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dispuso a regalarnos el almuerzo, de lo que no me había percatado era que en su mano llevaba un delantal, el cual, rápidamente se puso no sin antes hacer una mueca de enfado.

 _-¡Gracias Marissa, eres brillante!_

Estaba muy incómoda por la situación, W.A. desapareció rápidamente a lavar trastos. Busqué con la mirada entre tantas personas a mis amigas y las encontré muy entretenidas cada una con sus respectivos acompañantes. Sólo yo había estado charlando con un chico menor que yo y que ahora estaba prácticamente pagando por su buena acción. No pude evitar sentirme culpable. Algunos chicos del grupo de Londinenses se acercaron a hacerme plática, pero honestamente prefería la compañía de mi nuevo amigo W.A. pensé incluso en hacerle compañía para terminar de lavar la loza entre los dos. Cualquier cosa sería mejor opción que quedarme a escuchar sobre pláticas superfluas.

 _-¿Estás aburrida hechicera?_ -dijo W.A. detrás de mí jugando con algunos rizos de mi cabello que escapaban del peinado.

 _-No, ¿estás muy cansado? ¿necesitas ayuda?_

 _-No permitiría que tus manos se ensuciaran con todo esto aunque tuviera que hacerlo yo solo. Hay más gente de este lado, pero gracias._

 _-No sabía que el dueño de un restaurante debía pagar lavando la loza por ofrecer un almuerzo._

 _-El lugar no es mío, en realidad es de mi hermano._

 _-Ya veo... bien, regreso en un rato... gracias por lo de hechicera, lo guardaré en mi baúl de los recuerdos de Brasil._

 _-Eres interesada hechicera..._

 _-No, ¿por que lo dices?_

 _-Ahora que sabes que no soy el dueño, y me ves como un simple lavaplatos, no quieres hablarme más._

 _-No soy ese tipo de personas, sólo deseo caminar por la orilla. Pero si te desocupas pronto, podemos caminar juntos un rato, ¿está bien?_

Me miró y sonrió. Escuché las risas y voces de un grupo de personas a lo lejos, cada vez más gente llegaba a la fiesta. Cientos de pequeñas luces colgantes iluminaban la playa a lo largo de la _beach party_ , Archibald y Stear encendían una larga serie de antorchas que delimitaban el paso al lugar, pronto se unió a ellos W.A. para agilizar el trabajo.

Me quedé mirando a las antorchas por un momento, así se encendía cada vez más mi ilusión por conocer a alguien. No había prisa, pero en el fondo deseaba que no tardara tanto. La algarabía de aquellos que se aproximaban por la orilla de la playa era como estar en el mismo carnaval. Sus carcajadas se venían escuchando desde muy lejos, ahora de cerca eran un verdadero escándalo.

 _-Ya viene mi hermano, es ese que está allá... ¿lo ves?_ -W.A. estaba justo a mi lado, sonriendo, observando la escena.

Giré con disimulo para mirar hacia donde él apuntaba con su mano.

 _-Veo un grupo de gente, pero no sé quien es tu hermano,_ _¿se parece a ti?_

 _-Sólo un poco, yo soy más atractivo... aunque él es el fuerte, es aquél de pantalón claro y camisa negra... ése, el alto, bueno... desde aquí no lo parece porque lo acaban de tumbar en la arena._

 _-N_ o, _no lo distingo muy bien... ¿de pantalón claro dices?_

 _-Sí, ese mismo... ay es que eres bajita, por eso no lo ves, yo en cambio..._

 _-Tú en cambio eres un vanidoso W.A... ¡hey! por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? no creo que dos iniciales sean la forma correcta de llamarte..._

 _-No me gusta nada mi nombre... promete que no vas a reírte._

 _-Lo prometo._ -Levanté mi mano derecha en señal de decir la verdad.

 _-Winston..._

 _-No es un mal nombre..._

 _-Alipio..._

 _-Bueno..._

 _-Lo prometiste, Winston Alipio no me agrada en lo más mínimo, por eso prefiero abreviarlo..._ -él volvió a mirar hacia el grupo que se acercaba- _¿Sabes?, él las tiene locas a todas, aunque te diré una cosa... yo soy el más guapo de los dos, a mi edad él parecía un simple vagabundo, yo tengo más porte... eso lo dice mi tía Elroy todo el tiempo. ¡Ahora vuelvo! -_ Winston Alipio emprendió la carrera dejándome sola para unírseles a aquellos. _-¡Fue Marissa William! ¡yo la viii!_

Era un grupo de diez personas mas o menos de mi edad, jugueteando y retozando en la arena, encimándose unos sobre otros, Winston ya estaba riendo a carcajadas con todos ellos...

Entre esas personas había chicas con despampanantes cuerpos cubiertos apenas por reveladores bikinis. Entre ellas se encontraba la chica amable que había atendido el bar y me había preparado una _"Caipirinha"._

Me fui caminando hacia la orilla del mar, me quité las sandalias y las llevé en mi mano... amaba sentir la textura de la arena bajo mis pies.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla... en plena puesta de sol, la gama de colores rojizos y ocres pintando el cielo, la adorable sensación de humedad salada adhiriéndose a mi cuerpo... Ahí estaba yo, frente al mar, observando la inmensidad del mundo y mi propia insignificancia ante tal grandeza, mis problemas... y mis soledades. Era en verdad pequeña a comparación de todo aquello, tan diminuta como un grano de arena en la inmensidad del mar. ¿Sería entonces posible que Dios no alcanzara a verme de tan pequeña que era? no, no podía pensar de esa forma, tenía demasiadas bendiciones en mi vida como para sentirme miserable tan sólo por no tener a alguien a mi lado.

El ocaso estaba desapareciendo cediendo a su vez el paso a la noche. De pronto una brisa fresca llegó hasta mi cuerpo al romper con fuerza una de las olas en la orilla. El viento hacía volar mi cabello y mi delgado vestido floreado, la luna brillaba en lo alto como efectivamente lo había pronosticado Archibald. La música hacía el complemento perfecto (Kate Linn - Your Love)... parecía mezclarse en completa sincronía con el ritmo del mar y de paso el de mi corazón. Seguro que el efecto de la bebida me hacía verlo todo con una magia especial, distinta.

Continué caminando por la orilla, dejando a mis pies ser alcanzados por el agua.

Lo que vi a continuación superó cualquier visión terrenal apreciada por mí en este mundo. No había ocaso más hermoso, no habría podido existir una luna más brillante en una playa más perfecta.

Las olas rompían con fuerza, mi corazón latía en cámara lenta, justo a la misma velocidad con la que veía aquél hombre salir empapado de entre las olas. La espuma blanca parecía llenarlo todo de una atmósfera extraña, de una brisa que inundaba todos mis sentidos... de nuevo mis ojos me jugaban esa pesada broma. De nuevo me quedaba embrutecida por el atractivo masculino... ¿sería acaso que mi propia naturaleza me gritaba que era hora de encontrar un hombre? no quería pensarlo de esa forma, quería enamorarme, sí, pero no en Brasil, no de un amor de verano en pleno febrero que tuviese que terminar en unos días más. Tampoco de alguien que estaba rodeado de amiguitas semidesnudas y las tenía locas a todas ellas.

Pero si lo que veían mis ojos no era amor, entonces no sé decir que cosa era.

Su piel escurría de agua deliciosamente, se había mojado esos finos pantalones de lino beige y se empezaba a despojar de esa camisa negra que también escurría. Su cabello estaba alborotado, sonreía... sí, sabía sonreír como los arcángeles, no necesitaba alas, así era perfecto. Se acercaba cada vez más y cuando estábamos a escasos dos metros de distancia sentí que sufriría un infarto al miocardio. Mi visión llegaba a la justa altura de su pecho desnudo, perlado de gotas de mar. Tuve la osadía de contemplar su rostro, pude ver de cerca sus ojos de cielo y apreciar cada una de las gotas de agua salada que ufanas resbalaban por su piel, besaban sus cejas, sus pestañas y se perdían en su mentón o en su boca. Tragué en seco. Me miraba muy atento...

Escuché su voz, su increíblemente grave, varonil y seductora voz hablándome con ese bellísimo acento... con ese delicioso portugués que nunca antes en la vida había imaginado pudiese sonar tan bien, tan magníficamente bien.

 _-Eu acho que isso pertence a você, pequena loira... (Yo creo que eso te pertenece pequeña rubia)_

Mi cerebro procesaba tan lentamente todo lo que sus labios perfectos decían. ¡No podía creerlo, me estaba hablando a mí! Lo peor de todo es que no entendía nada de lo que decía.

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Disculpe por presentarme así, todo empapado,_ -sonrió de lado- _sólo que... tome esto debe ser suyo..._

Me entregó una de mis sandalias, la había tirado en algún momento y el agua la había arrastrado, estaba mojada. ¡No podía creerlo, había entrado al mar sólo por rescatar una de mis sandalias!. La lengua no me respondía, los pensamientos se aglutinaban en mi mente sin permitirme hablar más que para decir un escueto:

 _-Gracias..._

 _-No fue nada..._

Siguió su camino, los demás lo esperaban y lo miraban incrédulos. Él pasaba su mano por el cabello y caminaba como no sabría describirlo. Los músculos de su espalda, el mar, la luna llena, ese perfecto trasero y la música de mi pecho latiendo fuerte no me dejaban pensar en nada más...

Claro, hasta que la vi a ella. Marissa tampoco me perdía de vista y la amabilidad en su mirada ya se había desaparecido por completo...

 _._

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas! Les mando un abrazo enorrrrmeee!**_


	4. La fiesta

**La fiesta.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Era la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar. La primera, sin mucho éxito había podido verlo, pero él no disponía de tiempo suficiente para escucharme y agendó en una elegante libreta nuestra cita. Bien, ahora como burla del destino tenía una cita con él. Lo que antes me hubiese parecido una completa locura, ahora tranquilizaba mi alma pues finalmente tenía alguien serio y neutral con quien hablar.

Entré al lugar siguiendo al amable hombrecillo que delante de mí me guiaba por una serie de intrincados pasillos poco iluminados y decorados apenas con alguna repisa por aquí, algún estante de libros por allá; llegamos a una especie de oficina, un lugar contrastante con lo anterior debido a la gran cantidad de luz matinal que entraba por los altos ventanales. Impregnado estaba el ambiente con el olor de maderas y paredes viejas, pero también flotaba en el aire la deliciosa fragancia que él usaba, la recordé entonces. Escuché su voz detrás de una sencilla mampara, observé cómo colgaba desde el otro lado las prendas de ropa y solo bastaron un par de segundos para que de entre una de las aberturas del improvisado mueble, pudiera apreciar su torso y el vello oscuro que nacía en su abdomen y seguía su abundante camino más abajo contrastando con el blanco de su piel, donde la pretina de sus jeans me indicaban que era una pecadora en la completa extensión de la palabra.

El rubor cubrió mi rostro y miré hacia otro lado, mis ojos se fijaron en el punto donde un querubín de fina madera incrustado en la pared me miraba con desaprobación. Debía respirar y calmarme, ¿qué diantres estaba haciendo? ¿fisgonear a un sacerdote mientras se despojaba de la sotana? debería ser más prudente, no estaba ahí para eso.

Desde el otro lado le escuché ofrecerme un té o un café, pero la voz no salía de mi boca para emitir respuesta. Cuando volví a mirarlo ya llevaba encima una camisa y acomodaba su cabello con sus manos.

Alguien debía decirle a este hombre que si las misas que oficiaba se abarrotaban todo el tiempo, no era precisamente por todas aquellas que llenas de fe, en sus plegarias seguramente pedían rogaban que abandonara el sacerdocio.

 _-Perdona Candice, esa mampara es vieja, no quise incomodarte._

¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡El sacerdote se había dado cuenta de mis miradas indiscretas desde el otro lado! El rubor regresó llenando mi rostro de calor y seguro de color, por lo que tratando de atenuar la vergüenza respondí:

 _-No se preocupe padre, lo vi, pero no lo miré._

¡¿Qué rayos dije?! me sentí la peor de las tontas, ¡que diablos era eso! ¡lo vi, pero no lo miré! aghhhh, ¡solo a mí se me ocurría decir semejante barbaridad!

Levantó una de sus cejas y me observó en una mezcla de diversión y vergüenza.

 _-Jajajajaja, vaya vaya... vamos mejor a hablar de lo que te preocupa, tenemos a lo mucho una hora, te escucho..._

Comencé tratando de no tartamudear, intentando no parecer ingenua, inexperta, pero tampoco demasiado liberal o promiscua. Eso era todo un reto, mientras hablaba con él y trataba de evadir esa hermosa mirada que aun me ponía nerviosa, me arrepentía de no haber escrito antes mis preguntas, de no haber ensayado frente al espejo lo que iba a decirle. Pero ya era tarde para eso, aun mas tomando en cuenta que disponía de 60 minutos y ya llevaba diez de ellos sin conseguir ordenar por completo las ideas en mi cabeza.

Escuché a lo largo de la conversación, una serie de consejos que parecían contener toda la lógica del mundo, algunas veces estaba de acuerdo conmigo, otras simplemente se quedaba callado y su mirada se perdía en una especie de remembranza o quizás un análisis completo de mis locuras.

 _-Creo... que no estoy entendiendo mucho de esto,_ -me comentó el paciente sacerdote mientras se acercaba con la pequeña charola en donde llevaba el segundo servicio de te, la colocó sobre el escritorio entre nosotros y acercando su silla hacia mí, tomó asiento.- _Debes saber, que hay cosas para las que mi consejo no será lo más prudente, hija... debes saber que aun cuando me atreva a aconsejarte, dudo que mi opinión sea de utilidad y mas que eso, que pueda ayudar a desenredar el cúmulo de ideas que rondan por tu cabeza._

Suspiré profundo, recordar que Annie ya estaba en Tokio y que Patty no estaba más en Chicago, era desalentador. No era una mujer de muchas amistades, sólo las tenía a ellas dos. Escuchar al padre Terrence decir que no estaba comprendiendo mucho y que su consejo no sería lo más prudente, terminó por borrar la breve sonrisa de mi rostro.

 _-Bien, supongo que no es fácil para usted darme consejo, y por lo que veo, también he excedido en mucho el tiempo que prometí robarle, lo siento padre...-_

Recuerdo que me sentí muy sola, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí triste, intrusa, como una visita incómoda que llega cuando menos lo deseamos, entrelacé mis manos sobre mi regazo y estaba disponiéndome a despedirme y dar las gracias, cuando escuché esa varonil carcajada.

 _-Jajajajaja... pequeña pecosa, no es necesaria esa carita de corderillo triste. Mi consejo no será para ti el más acertado, de eso estoy seguro. Pero eso no significa que no pueda mal aconsejarte... has venido por ayuda, por respuestas. No pienso dejar que te vayas por esa puerta sin antes escuchar lo que este loco sacerdote pueda sugerirte._

Y sentí molestia por la arrogancia con la que se dirigía a mí, por esa risa que de ser tan encantadora en un segundo se volvía burlona y seductora a la vez y yo Candice White, no podía tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos frente a un sacerdote en la casa de Dios. El padre Terrence, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada del pequeño despacho, se asomó ligera y discretamente al exterior como para comprobar que no hubiese nadie cerca y cerró las puertas para después regresar frente a mí.

 _-Usted es capaz de dar discursos frente a cantidad de personas, habla siempre con elocuencia, claridad y razón. No creo que esté loco o que vaya a mal aconsejarme._

Volvió a sentarse frente a mí, esta vez apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos, relajó la espalda y tomando mis manos entre las suyas continuó:

 _-Aunque no me lo creas, en esta ocasión has tocado mi punto débil._ -Hizo una pausa, se veía increíblemente atractivo, buscaba las palabras exactas, me miraba fijamente, recordando, como sopesando lo que debía o no decir...

 _-Es, la primera y última vez que alguien me escuchará decirlo..._

Soltó mis manos y acariciando pensativo su mentón simplemente lo dijo: _-La fe y las creencias que profeso son..._

Imaginé que diría algo así como: inquebrantables, incorruptibles. Después de todo, ¿cómo había podido pensar que un sacerdote aprobaría el que un hombre y una mujer compartiesen intimidad sin matrimonio de por medio? ¿como se vería bien que fuera a buscarlo de nuevo y secuestrara a una persona para adaptarla a mi vida? me sentía tonta, intrusa, tan fuera de lugar como nunca en mi vida. Me disponía a despedirme y agradecer por el tiempo y el té que tan amablemente me había ofrecido, cuando escuché de nuevo su voz.

 _-Autoimpuestas..._

 _-¿Qué dice?_

 _-Lo que oíste, hija mía._

Esta vez ese "hija mía" sonó mas sarcástico que cualquier otro sarcasmo escuchado en mi vida, por la manera en como lo dijo, por la forma en que levantó la ceja izquierda sonriendo con esa pícara malicia que no le conocía.

 _-Padre Terrence, yo..._

 _-Esto no lo sabe nadie, aparte de ti y de mí, y honestamente me estoy arriesgando al confiarte algo como esto..._

 _-No es necesario que me cuente, yo..._

 _-Y no pienso contarte más de lo debido, solamente te diré que no soy el más capacitado para aconsejarte porque por lo mismo decidí abandonar cualquier esperanza de hacer una vida en pareja, me refugié aquí mismo porque mis pecados allá afuera fueron tan grandes que me sentí perdido._ -Otra vez se quedó pensativo y una nube de tristeza empañó sus ojos. _-En ocasiones se hace daño a las personas, creemos lastimar a quienes nos rodean con nuestras acciones, con las palabras mal dichas o dichas a destiempo... pero los más lastimados somos nosotros. Puedo aconsejarte y decirte que te alejes, que inicies de nuevo, que te ayudes de esa distancia que hay entre tu y esa persona de la que hablas para enfocarte en tu vida. Tu trabajo está aquí, tu vida es aquí. Pero, también puedo mal aconsejarte y decirte que debes regresar y buscarlo. Debes vivir lo que tu corazón te empuja a vivir, porque cuando recapacitas la vida y el tiempo ya han pasado... las oportunidades ya no están y te vas quedando solo._

No me atrevía a interrumpir lo que escuchaba, era demasiado privado, había todavía dolor en su voz, en los hermosos ojos azul oscuro del padre Terrence.

 _-Por lo tanto, y respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial, entregar tu corazón, tu tiempo, tu cuerpo a una persona; apostarlo todo por esa persona, no es garantía de felicidad, de amor eterno, de nada. Pero tampoco puedo decirte que al no hacerlo habrás escogido bien. Lo mejor que puedo decirte es, pon tu vida en manos de Dios, sólo eso. Al final del camino es él quien nos ayuda y perdona, quien nos rescata de cualquier abismo, quien tiene la mejor respuesta._

Me sentí tan frustrada, avergonzada por pedirle consejo a él precisamente... sólo Dios sabía los demonios que había tenido que enfrentar para refugiarse en el sacerdocio como última opción.

Y lo miré de nuevo. Ahora estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla, sus piernas permanecían extendidas, cruzadas cuan largas eran. Sus ojos me miraban atentos y mantenía esa expresión ceñuda que nunca le había visto.

 _-Me disculpo por quitarle el tiempo de esta manera, no era mi intención incomodarle... padre... creo que esta vez me excedí._

 _-Creo que no despejé ninguna de tus dudas, sólo espero no haberte confundido más pequeña pecosa._

Y miré de nuevo su sonrisa apaciblemente atractiva, se había instalado de nuevo en su modo sacerdote, como si un interruptor hubiese sido accionado y todo lo dicho antes le afectara en absolutamente nada. Se puso de pie y me acompañó a la salida.

 _-Vuelve cuando gustes,_ -me dijo después de haber atravesado todos esos pasillos a mi lado, apoyando su cálida y amplia mano en mi hombro.

Regresé a casa con un nido de pájaros en mi cabeza, era todo un caos. Por muy liberal y agradable que fuera el padre Terrence, ¿quien me había dicho a mi que podía contárselo todo sin omitir detalle?... abrí memorias de su vida privada que no debí y lo cierto era que su consejo no me había aclarado ningún panorama más que el hecho de darme cuenta que él no era sacerdote por vocación, que algo en su vida le atormentaba tal vez incluso más que mis propias circunstancias.

Vaya, habría sido mejor pagar una terapeuta... ¡Que tonta había sido!

* * *

La fiesta en la playa había continuado así como mis ganas de esfumarme del lugar, me sentía en realidad muy incómoda, algunos de los invitados me observaban como si mi presencia fuese la de un alienígena intruso, culpable de que el dueño del lugar se hubiese empapado y por si fuera poco las miradas acusadoras de Marissa terminaban por invitarme en silencio a desaparecer.

 _-¿Tanto problema por una sandalia?_ \- me pregunté en voz alta al tiempo que una risa conocida se acercaba a mis espaldas:

 _-¿por qué hablar sola, bella hechicera... cuando podrías tener la compañía que quisieras?._

 _-Winston..._

El chico me miraba fijamente, sus bellos ojos trazaban un camino desde los míos hasta mi boca y después a mi cabello, que más rebelde que nunca parecía empeñarse en llamar la atención al agitarse de esa forma con el viento. Winston sonreía burlón y su actitud comenzaba a ponerme de muy mal humor.

 _-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?_ -le pregunté imprimiendo un ligero toque de fastidio a mi expresión.

 _-Eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando estás furiosa... no, no es cierto, de cualquier forma luces preciosa._

Respondió bajando la mirada a mis pies descalzos en la arena, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo de a poco.

 _-No me lo tomes a mal Candy, no estoy coqueteando contigo, pasa que..._

Hizo una pausa como dudando en hablar, tal vez se había arrepentido de lo que iba a decir.

 _-La chica del bar, ésa, la morena..._

 _-Marissa..._

 _-Si, ella. Se ha encargado de decirle a todo el mundo que tu y yo..._

 _-¿Ajá? ¿que tú y yo qué?_

 _-Dice que coqueteo contigo y que soy capaz de conquistarte, es más, está planeando una especie de apuesta... ya sabes..._

Desvié la vista hacia donde sus ojos señalaban. A pesar del volumen de la música, era posible escuchar las carcajadas de aquél grupo y muchas de esas miradas se dirigían hasta nosotros. La chica morena no perdió el tiempo y sin perderme de vista, caminó hasta el irresistiblemente atractivo hermano de Winston, la mujer parecía sentirse con alguna especie de derecho sobre aquél hombre que para esos momentos se encontraba sentado en uno de los altos banquillos frente a la barra, llevando sólo sus pantalones encima. Ella se restregó entre sus piernas sin pudor alguno, como se restriegan los gatos en las piernas de su amo para llamar la atención cuando piden un poco de cariño.

 _-¿Qué le sucede?_ -pregunté con molestia, esta vez sin poder apartar la vista de esa incómoda escena, me encontré frunciendo el ceño sin poder evitarlo. No sabía que me molestaba más, la dichosa apuesta o el que esa mujer estuviera literalmente encima de aquél que parecía acostumbrado a tales muestras de necesidad. _-¿Qué pretendes Winston? ¿convencerme de coquetear contigo? ¿seguirte el juego para demostrarle a la tal Marissa que si has podido conmigo? ¿apostaste tu también?_

 _-¡Claro que no aposté! Ella está enamorada de mi hermano desde hace mucho, supongo que se puso celosa al notar como él te ha mirado... y no, no pretendo nada de eso que has dicho. Sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad y Candy, no sería capaz de hacerte algo así. No eres esa clase de chica._

Miré a Winston tratando de disimular lo mejor que podía mi enojo y le respondí con una sonrisa que extrañamente no me costó trabajo elaborar, vaya, el muchacho estaba siendo sincero conmigo y por si fuera poco, ¡me había enterado de algo importante! ¿escuché bien? ¡Marissa se había puesto celosa por como el hermano de Winston me había mirado!

 _-¿Sabes Winston Alipio? no he venido a Brasil en busca de una aventura amorosa, mis amigas y yo estamos aquí para pasar un tiempo juntas; es decir, la vida es complicada ¿ves?, nuestros trabajos y estudios cada vez ocupan más tiempo de nuestras vidas del que quisiéramos y no sabemos si podremos seguir disfrutando de esto, de salir las tres, de disfrutar las tres..._

 _-Pues a ellas las veo muy ocupadas, puede ser que tu pienses eso, pero ellas piensan diferente, ¿ves? estas aquí, tan sola Candy... aunque, podría decirle a mi hermano que venga a acompañarte._

Ahí estaba de nuevo, Winston sabía algo que yo no.

 _-Eres un niño Winston. Y no, no te atrevas a decirle nada a nadie. Es más, ya va siendo hora de retirarme._

 _-¡No te vayas!_

Tomó mi mano y me detuvo. Me explicó que era peligroso andar sola por ahí aun cuando el hotel estuviese relativamente cerca. Podría ser asaltada en el mejor de los casos; fue tan convincente que me imaginé una serie de escenas catastróficas ocurriéndome por la necedad de largarme, por lo cual decidí quedarme hasta que alguien pudiese acompañarnos a mis locas amigas y a mí de regreso.

Para ser tan joven, ese jovenzuelo sabía utilizar muy bien sus encantos. Me miró de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos de cielo y me regaló una sonrisa, con sus manos inquietas comenzó a tratar de acomodar mi cabello enmarañado en una especie de rodete, iba a interrumpirlo pero vi que "el hermano" no nos quitaba los ojos de encima y entonces dejé que aquellas manos siguieran en su tarea. Winston me llevó de regreso a donde estaba el grupo reunido. Antes de que alguien más pudiera escucharnos, intenté aclarar con él algunos puntos:

 _-Winston escucha, olvida lo que dije hace un rato, es obvio que no eres un niño, pero no acostumbro salir con alguien mucho menor que yo... lo de tu hermano y esa chica es asunto sólo de ellos, no mío, así que si ella está celosa, incómoda por mi presencia o apostando tonterías, es cosa que no me importa. Sólo no le sigas el juego y si puedes, pídele que se busque otra entretención, ¿me ayudarías con eso?_

Respondió con un asentimiento y acercó sus labios a mi oído, _-está bien, pero no pierdas de vista a mi hermano-_ susurró mientras su brazo rodeaba mis brazos y me plantó tremendo beso en la mejilla. No pude mirar hacia el tal William porque habría sido muy obvio, pero sentía su mirada. De eso puedo estar segura.

Annie y Archibald estaban ya muy cerca. El rostro de mi amiga revelaba su inquietud por saber que sucedía conmigo y con mi joven amigo, revelaba además que no la estaba pasando muy bien con el alto volumen de la música. La mirada de su acompañante delataba a su vez muchas cosas; se le notaba serio, pero también muy interesado por el estampado floreado de mi vestido, por la humedad en mis piernas y porque quizás, mi cabello seguía empeñándose en bailar con la brisa marina y había vuelto a su estado natural.

 _-Hey Candy, no te encontraba por ningún lado. ¿Has visto a Patricia?_

 _-No tengo idea donde pueda estar..._ -respondí sintiéndome todavía observada por el salvador de mi sandalia.

Nos quedamos conversando los cuatro hasta que comenzó un baile extravagante. Se reunieron todos alrededor de la fogata siguiendo a alguno de los invitados que gritaba emocionado en portugués que la vida es un carnaval y que debíamos vivir y disfrutar. Comenzaron entonces los contoneos de todas ellas y las manos alegres de todos ellos rozando, rodeando los cuerpos de sus compañeras. Patty y Stear seguían sin aparecer por ningún lado y las miradas insistentes de Marissa comenzaban a ponerme muy de malas.

Pero no había viajado yo miles de kilómetros para dejarme intimidar por una chica que era ligeramente más alta que yo. Si ella deseaba que me marchara, no iba a darle el gusto. Comencé a fingir que me divertía como nunca, seguí el ritmo de la música y con mis mejores movimientos de cadera me incorporé a la fiesta, las clases de salsa y tahitiano iban a rendir sus mejores frutos.

Me dejé llevar, el calor de la hoguera, la bebida, la música, la brisa del mar, las risas, mi juventud y mi libertad me gritaban que era hora de vivir y no de encerrarme en un hotel, bebí un poco más, bailé con Winston y después de un rato no supe en que momento giraba y bailaba con Archie, al principio entre baile y baile, recordé que Annie no era partidaria de ese tipo de música, pero momentos después unas manos cálidas y atrevidas pegaban mi cintura a la suya. Su boca se acercó demasiado a la mía y pude girar mi rostro a tiempo.

¡Que estoy tomando!, fueron las palabras que se presentaron al instante en mi cabeza, algo tenía mi bebida. Marissa las preparaba todas, había sido ella. Todo comenzó despacio a dar vueltas en mi cabeza, las manos de Archie se desprendieron bruscamente de mi cintura, la playa giraba alrededor cada vez con más rapidez, comencé a caminar dando tumbos y decidí sentarme en la arena, pero no lo logré, ya no tenía control de mí misma para entonces y sentí un golpe en un lado de mis caderas. Me había caído.

Caí en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido, posiblemente estaba drogada, sólo había tomado un par de bebidas, pero las suficientes para dejarme fuera de la jugada. ¡Qué manera mas ruin de causarme problemas!. No recuerdo haber buscado a su amado después del incidente con mi sandalia, ni haber cruzado palabra con él o haberle coqueteado como para que ella me hiciera esto.

Aterricé de inmediato rompiendo con el hechizo y la locura de la fiesta en la playa y busqué a Annie. con dificultad pude enfocarla porque todo me daba vueltas, se encontraba a cierta distancia, sentada en un camastro mirando hacia el mar, pero en cuanto me vio, caminó aprisa hacia mí. Seguramente había visto el baile de su amigo especial conmigo ¡y estaba molesta por supuesto! Traté de incorporarme para ir hacia ella, pero me resultaba inútil, todo me daba vueltas y la música ya había cesado. Era extraño, lo captaba todo como en cámara lenta, recuerdo escuchar una discusión, varias voces trataban sin éxito de calmar los ánimos. Al parecer, Winston sacudía a Archie sujetándolo con fuerza por la camisa y mi visión se perdía una y otra vez entre visitas al negro océano y el cielo con estrellas fugaces de colores que no eran estrellas, sino mas bien las luces que decoraban el bar en la playa. Dejé de sentir la fresca arena bajo mi cuerpo y escuché la voz de Annie a mi lado, traté de responder, de explicarle que no sabía cómo es que su casi novio bailaba conmigo de esa manera, trataba de hilar con coherencia algún argumento válido y creíble, pero no pude.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en un lugar desconocido, mis ojos enfocaron una colorida cortina artesanal elaborada con delgados carrizos que producían un curioso sonido al chocar entre sí por el viento que entraba a la habitación. El techo de palma, las paredes de madera y la cama aunque un poco rígida, era perfecta para mí. Me senté y noté que llevaba puesta una playera, mi vestido permanecía dispuesto en una silla frente a la cama y mis sandalias a los pies de ésta.

¿Donde estaba? La cabeza iba a estallarme y no podía recordar con claridad casi nada después del baile en la playa.

Aproveché el momento para quitarme esa prenda que me cubría, tomé mis cosas y me pregunté cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí. ¿Porqué no me encontraba en el hotel?, ¿donde estaban Annie y Patty? ¿qué rayos había hecho?

Miré por una de las ventanas y sólo había playa de un extremo a otro de mi campo de visión, escuché risas, algunas voces. Dos personas se acercaban corriendo y después de dejar unas bolsas sobre la pequeña mesa en el exterior, comenzaron una especie de lucha. No podía creerlo, ahí estaba él, con un pantaloncillo blanco, doblado con descuido hasta las pantorillas, no llevaba una camisa por lo que pude apreciar más tiempo del permitido su ancha espalda, su pecho entre dorado y rojizo por la exposición al sol. Su cabello dorado se movía como jugueteando con el viento. Con alivio descubrí que mas que pelea, era una especie de danza la que llevaban a cabo. Era el hermano de Winston, el más preciado tesoro de Marissa y por lo que me temía... mi anfitrión. El chico moreno mucho más bajo que él, pronto se cansó y con una palmada en la espalda se despidieron. Y yo... yo estaba en ese lugar, con la más hermosa de las visiones matutinas, como apreciando un espectáculo orgásmico, celestial; soñando despierta con que esos brazos me estrechaban fuerte contra ese pecho cargado de vello de un dorado exquisito, casi sublime. Pero una repentina punzada de dolor terminaba con la visión placentera para aterrizarme de nuevo en mi redondo planeta.

Ahora si que quería una explicación. ¿Sería posible que me hubiese atrevido a tanto? Toqué y revisé mis partes, nada raro, todo en su lugar. No había rastro en mí de alguna actividad vigorosa, ni en mi ropa interior de haber tenido una loca noche de desenfreno.

Me apresuré a alistarme y salir de la pequeña cabaña, pero al hacerlo me encontré de frente con sus ojos, los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida completa, como si Dios hubiese querido que el ángel más bello que poseía cuidara de las personas en la tierra. Parecía una visión, era irreal, su pecho subía y bajaba enérgicamente y sus fosas nasales se dilataban al intentar estabilizar su respiración.

Necesitaba que un tsunami se manifestara y me tragara viva. ¿Que tenía yo que decir? ¿perdón? ¿gracias?

 _-Capoeira..._

Lo miré tratando de entender la simple palabra.

 _-La danza que viste a través de la ventana, es Capoeira. Me hace despertar bien por la mañana, activa mis músculos_ -y sonrió de esa manera que podría derretir el más extranjero y dudoso corazón. _-Y mi buen humor._

 _-La danza esa... es muy... interesante._ -Respondí sin poder apartar la vista de ese rostro, ¡un momento! ¡esto era ridículamente hipnótico! observar esas pestañas, esos ojos, esa manzana de Adán, los labios definidos y carnosos, las cejas pobladas de un rubio oscuro. Cuando cometía el pecado de sonreír, se le formaba un hoyuelo divino en una de sus mejillas. Mirarlo la tarde anterior, escurriendo de mar y ahora mirarlo tan fresco, tan vivo, transpirando masculinidad en la privacidad de una habitación, eran sencillamente regalos de la vida que aceptaba gustosa. Mi mente se debatía entre parecer inteligente y poner atención, o ser hormonal y dejarme llevar por el fascinante placer de tenerlo tan cerca.

Ganó la primera opción. Mi consciencia se manifestó y me reprendió enérgicamente con la voz de Annie. _¡Vamos Candy, no eres una hembra con urgencia de un macho! eres una mujer inteligente, consciente del atractivo masculino y de la fuerza arrolladora que ejerce sobre tu existencia en este momento, pero todo debe ser cuestión de hormonas. ¡Eres médico! ¡tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo!_

 _-¿Perdón?_ -le respondí al darme cuenta que había dicho algo y no le había puesto atención. Él volvió a sonreír.

 _-Te preguntaba que si en verdad lo crees así._

 _-¿qué cosa?_

 _-Jajajaja, la danza... vamos pequeña ¿qué quieres desayunar? Prepararé algo delicioso para ti._

 _-Espera,_ -lo interrumpí mientras su gracioso apodo "pequeña", latía a la par que mi pulso en la sien. _-¿Qué paso anoche? ¿donde están mis amigas? ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

 _-¿Te parece si mientras te lo cuento todo, preparo el almuerzo?_

 _-¡No!_ -y toqué su brazo para detenerlo, ya que se había dado la vuelta para ir a la cocina...

El roce de mis dedos en su piel fue... wowww, diferente a todo lo que había sentido. Un instante cálido, íntimo, eléctrico. De inmediato el calor cubrió mi rostro, la tartamudez volvió, mis manos temblaron.

 _-No, no quiero causar mas molestias, no es necesario que p...prepares nada para mí. Lo mejor será que me vaya._

Él cubrió mi mano con la suya y me guió hasta la mesa del desayunador. Me explicó donde podía lavarme y dijo, que no aceptaría negativas, así que no tenía otra opción, tomaríamos juntos el almuerzo.

Ya en el baño, analizaba las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante su cercanía y el contacto de sus manos en mi piel. En serio, necesitaba tomarlo con calma.

No había reparado en lo bonito del lugar; era muy fresco a pesar del calor y del sol abrazador del exterior. La decoración era simple, pero todo organizado, y limpio. En el baño y todo estaba muy bien decorado; piedrecitas blancas y redondas cubrían el piso en una especie de mosaico. Había un par de grandes caracolas en el marco de la ventana. Al salir de ahí observé los muebles de mimbre con sus gruesos y acolchados cojines, un librero gastado con libros de todos tipos y colores, todos en orden. La mesa de gruesa madera esmaltada a juego con las sillas. Todo era muy extraño, caí en la cuenta que el dueño de un hotel debía ser bastante excéntrico o haberse hartado de tanto lujo para de vez en cuando escapar de todo aquello y refugiarse en una cabaña sencilla y simple como ésa.

 _-No se compara a la cocina gourmet de los restaurantes de lujo, pero he tomado muchos de sus platillos para mi propio deleite._

Y no me cansaba de verlo y escucharlo. Podría contarles a detalle cada uno de los gestos que hacía, cada ráfaga de brisa fresca que traía al acercarse a mí. Lo agradable que resultaba escuchar esa voz, masculina, pausada, intensa. La combinación de la expresión de su mirada atenta con los movimientos de sus labios al hablar, todo en perfecta sincronía. Sus grandes y blancas manos tomando las especias y condimentos con gran destreza, moviendo la sartén con la precisión de un chef experimentado.

Le ayudé a poner la vajilla y los cubiertos y una vez que ambos estuvimos sentados frente a frente, comenzaron las preguntas, de inmediato noté pena en su semblante, el hermoso espécimen no alardeó ni bromeó con que algo hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros. Se ruborizó y me explicó lo que él suponía había sucedido.

 _-No entiendo porqué lo hizo, ni siquiera la conozco, ¿yo qué le hice?_ -pregunté mientras terminaba mi exquisito desayuno.

 _-Creo que yo si lo entiendo..._ -respondió mientras me miraba fijamente. _-Marissa es una chica especial, es amiga mía. Pero ella, ella cree estar interesada en mí de una manera diferente..._

 _-El que ella esté enamorada de ti, nada tiene que ver conmigo. No encuentro razón para justificarla por lo que hizo._

 _-Ella debió poner mas alcohol del que debía en tus bebidas, pero lo cierto es, que nadie te obligaba a beberlas tan aprisa. Marissa es inofensiva, ella no sería capaz de poner droga ni nada de eso en lo que tomaste. No está familiarizada con nada de eso a excepción de la preparación de cocteles._

 _-Pues no estuvo bien lo que hizo, yo no estoy acostumbrada a beber. Tu amiga se las verá conmigo._

Noté esa preocupación en su expresión, no me gustó nada que él tratara de justificarla, pero estaba en su casa y estaba cuidando de mí. Si Marissa se enterara de lo que había ocasionado con su jueguito, estaría más que arrepentida de saber que dormí en la cabaña personal de su jefe.

 _¿Te importa mucho Marissa?_ me imaginé preguntándole, pero eso era algo que a mí no me debía preocupar. Su vida y sus asuntos mientras mas lejos de mí, mejor. Como si adivinara los pensamientos comentó:

 _-Te prometo que ella tendrá que aclararme muchas cosas en caso de haberte dado algo indebido para tomar, mientras tanto quiero que estés tranquila, tus amigas ya vienen en camino._

 _-Tampoco lo comprendo, ¿porqué me dejaron aquí, contigo? ¿porqué no me llevaron a un hospital? por favor no lo tomes a mal, pero eres un desconocido. Pudiste ser algún loco, pude haber muerto intoxicada ¡o drogada! y ellas tan tranquilas se olvidaron de mí._

 _-En realidad no te dejaron, tus amigas se quedaron contigo aquí, en esta cabaña, tus síntomas no eran graves, sólo te veías cansada y con los efectos del alcohol, por eso no te llevamos a ningún hospital, muy temprano decidieron marcharse al hotel para traerte ropa y tus cosas... no deben tardar en llegar._

No conversamos mucho más, en ese momento entraban Patty y Annie, cargando una maleta con todo lo que ocuparía. William nos dejó para que platicáramos y antes de marcharse se volvió para decirme:

 _-Espero volver a platicar contigo Candy, ten la seguridad que hablaré con ella y arreglaré las cosas._


	5. Así, cualquiera se queda en Río

**Así, cualquiera se queda en Río...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

La leve jaqueja que me aquejaba con ligeras punzadas en las sienes no fue impedimento para conocer otros lugares. William me había preparado una bebida hidratante y me había dado un par de analgésicos durante el almuerzo, eso me ayudó mucho y ahora viajaba con mis amigas a un par de playas que le habían recomendado a Annie.

Ella conducía, Patty iba a su lado y yo iba en el asiento trasero tratando de que el aire no pegara de lleno en mi rostro, sostenía con ambas manos mi sombrero que con cualquier descuido saldría volando.

 _-No deberías conducir tan rápido, tal vez Candy no se siente del todo bien._

 _-Ella está bien..._

Fue la respuesta escueta de Annie, quien a propósito había aumentado ligeramente la velocidad. Mi mente le daba vueltas al asunto, a todo lo que había sucedido, entendía la especie de molesto mutismo que imponía Annie conmigo. Descaradamente se dirigía a Patty si necesitaba informarme de algo. Patty tampoco parecía estarlo pasando excelente, permanecía pensativa y ausente y yo, pues también en mi mundo aparte.

Llegamos al fin a Ipanema, el sol había enrojecido mi piel y el viento de la carretera había convertido mi cabello en una maraña imposible.

 _-¿Tenías que escoger un descapotable?_ -pregunté molesta.

 _-¿Te refieres a mí?_ -dijo al fin dirigiéndome la palabra.

 _-¿Porqué actúas así conmigo Annie? No soy la mala amiga que pretendes que soy, lo que sucedió ayer con Archie, yo, no me di cuenta hasta que estaba en el piso... ella, Marissa puso algo en mi bebida, yo..._

 _-Está bien, no necesitas explicarme nada, Archibald es un patán. Se aprovechó de que estabas pasada de copas para bailar contigo y se olvidó de ser el caballero que parecía al principio. Fin de la discusión._

Patty nos miró a ambas, no sabía como intervenir para que volviéramos a ser las de antes y nos abrazó. Caminamos por un rato muy juntas sin decir palabra, Patty iba en medio de las dos y nos tomaba a ambas por el brazo. Yo por mi parte me concentraba en el mosaico blanco con negro de las piedras en la acera. ¡Cuánto trabajo y tiempo debió tomarles hacer tales diseños!. Pensaba también en William, en lo extraño que me parecía, tan amable y atento conmigo, tan dispuesto a cuidarme, pero al mismo tiempo tan misterioso, tan solitario, ¿acaso también era una alma sola como yo? bien, él tenía a Winston y a una tía por lo que le escuché decir a éste. Pero esa cabaña hablaba de soledad, de necesidad de estar lejos del mundo. Pensaba todo el tiempo en intentar descifrar su secreto si acaso había alguno, me desconcertaba la manera en que él trataba a todos por igual y la forma en que se desenvolvía con la gente más humilde a pesar de tener tanto dinero... había muchas cosas inexplicables en él y averiguarlo sería interesante.

Caminamos hacia la playa, el viento golpeaba en nuestros oídos, el romper de las olas, el ruido y la algarabía del carnaval que vibraba con toda su intensidad desde tempranas horas de la tarde hacían imposible que el mar de pensamientos en cada una surgiera para ser expresado.

Llegamos hasta la orilla en la playa, donde el agua empieza a mojar los pies y los hunde suavemente al llevarse la arena alrededor de ellos. Annie trataba por quinta vez de encajar la enorme sombrilla cerca de donde estábamos y no lo lograba. Decidí ayudarle haciendo uso de mis fuerzas que ya para entonces estaban repuestas y quedó perfectamente enterrada.

 _-Anoche... fue la mejor de mi vida._

La tímida voz rompió el silencio entre nosotras. Patty se acomodó bajo la sombra y parecía dispuesta a contarnos que estaba sucediendo con ella.

 _-No pensaba contarles nada, pero... chicas estoy enamorada._

Seguimos en silencio, Patty enamorada, Annie enojada y decepcionada, y yo... yo sin poder sacar de mis pensamientos a un hombre del que no sabía más de lo que deseaba saber. Representaba un verdadero enigma y los días transcurrían muy rápido como para pensar que tendría el tiempo suficiente para coincidir con él y enterarme de su vida. Temía en el fondo, no poder volver a mirarlo o volver a tenerlo tan cerca como esa misma mañana.

 _-¿Estás segura Patty?_ -pregunté.

 _-Sí, lo estoy._ -Respondió con determinación y una sonrisa en su pensativo rostro.

 _-¿Por cierto, donde te metiste anoche? llegaste hasta muy tarde a la cabaña..._

Mi amiga siguió en silencio mirando las olas, acomodó su sombrero, sus gafas, y respondió breve y claramente:

 _-Amigas, he decidido... quedarme en Río._

Annie que para ese momento acariciaba su lacio perfecto sobre uno de sus hombros, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miró fijamente hacia Patty. Me miró también y alcé los hombros dejando ver que tampoco sabía nada.

 _-Patricia, explícate._

Exigió Annie, casi como una orden maternal-amenazante.

 _-Sucede que, Stear y yo... vamos a vivir juntos._

La sangre se agolpó de pronto en la base de mis pies, extendí mi toalla y me acomodé sobre ella. No podía dilucidar lo que estaba escuchando, trataba a toda costa de desmenuzar los hechos, de comprender el impulso humano, pero nada funcionaba. Ella, mi tímida y despistada Patty había caído en las garras de un hombre que sabrá Dios con qué argumentos la había convencido de semejante barbaridad.

 _-No sé que decirte, Patty, ¿lo has pensado bien? es que, acaban de conocerse..._ -comenté deseando que soltara una risotada y gritara que estaba bromeando, pero eso no sucedió.

 _-No puede estar segura de semejante estupidez, ¡Patricia! ¿que tienes en la cabeza? ¿caracoles, conchitas, arena? ay no es posible..._

 _-¡Annie cálmate! no es necesario que le hables así. Patty no es ninguna niña, somos mujeres de 24 años. Muchas de nuestras amigas ya se han casado._

 _-Algunas ya van por su segundo bebé..._ -añadió Patty.

 _-Pues yo no les envidio nada, todas ellas cambiando pañales, visitando al pediatra, preparando papillas y pañaleras. Y nosotras estamos aquí, en Brasil, disfrutando, conociendo..._ -Respondió Annie.

 _-Enamorándonos..._ -volvió a opinar Patty con un suspiro.

Y pensé en él. En esa cosa mágica y avasallante que era enamorarse. Enamorarse era como las olas, llegan y arrastran todo a su paso: la arena, los castillitos que los niños construyen, las olas vuelven una y otra vez, tal cual las veces que su imagen se repetía en mi mente, en mis recuerdos se grabó el inconfundible sonido del oleaje así como esa única voz, la de esa persona que resonaba una y otra vez haciendo que mi corazón latiera deprisa.

No sabía nada de él, pero ya se había entrometido en mi vida. Sólo sabía que danzaba capoeira, que hablaba perfectamente el portugués a pesar de parecer extranjero, sabía que cocinaba delicioso, que habitaba una extraña, confortable, limpia y humilde cabaña siendo dueño de un hotel en Brasil y estaba rodeado de mujeres, una en particular se sentía con derechos sobre él. Pero sólo eso... y me sentía terriblemente tonta por permitir que un extraño ocupara permanentemente gran parte de mis pensamientos.

Annie permanecía callada. Seguro pensaba también en alguien, pero no fui capaz de interrumpir sus pensamientos. En el fondo ella me culpaba por lo que había sucedido con Archie, lo sabía muy bien, la conocía perfectamente como para saber porque no era capaz de hablar como antes conmigo, lo noté cuando al ayudarle a incrustar la sombrilla en la arena, quitó de inmediato sus manos para que no tocaran las mías. Pero en un momento Annie comenzó a reírse sola y meneaba la cabeza recordando.

 _-Se merecía ese golpe..._

 _-¿De qué hablas Annie?_

 _-Tú no lo viste Patty, y tu Candy estabas muy mal como para darte cuenta. Pero William golpeó a Archie._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

Patty se llevó ambas manos a la boca, yo me quedé petrificada.

 _-Anoche, Archibald prometió que iría por un par de bebidas para nosotros... pero no llegaba y cuando miré hacia el grupo que bailaba, vi como se colocaba detrás de ti Candy y hacía esos... movimientos._

 _-Annie lo siento..._

 _-No fue culpa tuya. La cosa es que, William se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento y sólo vi cuando lo apartó de ti con fuerza, lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrojó hacia un lado. Tú caíste en la arena y corrí hacia ti pensando que entre tirón y tirón te habían empujado. Archibald siguió insistiendo y le escuché gritarle a William: ¡tú no te metas! William lo calló de un buen golpe en la cara. Después te levantó de la arena y cuando te alcancé ya estabas dormida en sus brazos. No estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Archibald después de lo que había hecho, sin contar que William te subió a su automóvil y no podía tampoco permitir que te llevara sin saber a donde._

 _-Annie..._

 _-Y así fueron las cosas. Más tarde, mucho más tarde apareció nuestra querida Patty muy apenada con Stear._ -Annie sonrió meneando la cabeza. _-Tienen razón, somos mujeres adultas que toman sus propias decisiones y asumen sus propios riesgos, ¿cierto?_ -Nos miró a ambas.

 _-He estado excediéndome con ustedes, en mi afán de cuidarlas, de creer que soy la más responsable de las tres, he dicho cosas que no debía decir. Mientras Patty me ayudaba a quitarte la ropa y acomodarte para que durmieras, me exalté y vociferé algunas cosas Candy..._

 _-No es necesario que lo digas de nuevo Annie..._

 _-Lo sé Patty, pero aunque Candy no lo escuchó quiero que sepa por qué le pido perdón. Dije que en lugar de viajar con dos amigas adultas había viajado con un par de tontas adolescentes. Dije que Patty se perdía con su novio recién conocido y que tú bebías como sedienta en el desierto, coqueteabas con mi novio y por tu causa ¡dormiríamos en el suelo de la cabaña de un perfecto desconocido!_

 _-Lo recuerdo,_ -dijo Patty- _el perfecto desconocido prefirió darnos privacidad y salio de su propia cabaña._

 _-Si, con él también estoy apenada. Sólo trataba de ayudar, nos dejó quedar en su cabaña, en el cuarto de visitas. Él durmió en su propio sofá pues te cedió su habitación. Pero quería que me escucharan, quería que Stear y William escucharan todo... y continué diciendo haberme arrepentido de haber hecho este viaje con ustedes... la verdad es que nada mas lejos de la realidad. Discúlpenme, soy feliz de estar aquí, de vivir esta aventura con ustedes, mis mejores amigas. Me iré a Tokio pero tendré mucho que recordar y añorar para no olvidarme que en Chicago habrá siempre quien me espera, bueno... en Chicago o en Brasil..._

Nos abrazamos, Patty lloró un poco, la decisión que estaba tomando no era fácil, pero estaba segura de ello.

 _-Es tu turno Candy, confiesa lo que sientes por William..._

Patty se había sobrepasado con esa afirmación, limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras sonriendo esperaba respuesta. No sé qué expresión mostré, porque después de unos tensos segundos, ambas soltaron la carcajada y sonreí al ver que era evidente que el hombre me volvía loca.

 _-¡Basta con ver tu carita cuando el te habla o te sonríe!_ -dijo Patty.

 _-¡Ohhhh amigas, pero también debieron ver la furia en sus ojos cuando Archibald no quería soltar a Candy!_

 _-¡Es verdad!¡Qué me dices Annie del cuidado con el que limpiaba el vómito de su cabello y su rostro! ¡Candy ensuciaste toda su cama!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!_ -grité de tan solo imaginar la escena.

 _-¡Jajajajajaja, era bromaaaa!_

Las carcajadas siguieron, nadamos en la playa, comimos juntas, reímos y llegó la tarde pintando otra vez de colores ocres, carmín y violetas un hermoso atardecer que llevaba en el aire todavía la incertidumbre en nuestras vidas. La firme decisión de Patty a arriesgarse y empezar una nueva vida lejos de lo que ella conocía, con alguien que le había robado el corazón tan repentinamente como lo hizo otra persona que también había secuestrado mi mente con sus ojos, su voz, su sonrisa. Como la tristeza por Archibald que poco a poco desaparecía de la sonrisa de la hermosa Annie, que más tranquila tomó nuestras manos y apretándolas expresó:

 _-Lamento haberme portado gruñona... este viaje será inolvidable._

 _-También siento haberme escapado con Stear... bueno, en realidad no_.

Reímos de nuevo.

 _-Y yo siento haber bebido de esa manera... ¡pero hey! ¡nunca coquetearía con el novio de ninguna de las dos!_

 _-Eso lo sé Candy... perdóname por haberlo dicho ¡Debiste ver tu cara, parecías un león asustado con esas greñas!_

 _-Y tú debiste ver tu cara Annie querida, parecías Tronchatoro gritando histérica..._

Nos retiramos antes de que el sol se ocultara, decidimos dedicar esa noche a nosotras, sin saber de ningún hombre. Platicamos seriamente con Patty y no fue necesario que nos contara detalles de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Stear, entre líneas dejaba muy claro que habían pasado mucho más allá del siguiente nivel y eso la tenía anclada a una persona que creía amar y necesitar como a ninguna otra.

* * *

Al día siguiente la parada sería por fin y después de días de posponerlo al Cristo de Corcovado. Coloqué una gruesa capa de bloqueador sobre mi piel y llevé el sombrero más amplio que tenía, imaginando mi próxima aventura en el auto rentado. El capote estaba averiado y no había manera en que mi piel no sufriera los efectos del sol embravecido de la costa. Annie y Patty parecían tan tranquilas y felices, de repente se miraban entre ellas y Patty dejaba salir sus risitas nerviosas. Ambas soltaron la carcajada cuando mi sombrero salió volando debido a la velocidad de la carretera.

 _-Muy graciosas..._

 _-Era obvio que esa cosa no iba a resistir el viento Candy._

 _-¡Ah! No fui yo la que rentó este auto, ¿verdad? me deben un sombrero... ¡ambas!_

Después de seguir conduciendo por varios minutos más, me incorporé a una avenida enorme según las indicaciones de Annie con el GPS. De ahí pasamos a una serie de calles más estrechas.

 _-Ahí está..._

Escuché la voz emocionada de Annie, pero yo atenta al camino, busqué un lugar para estacionarme en donde se suponía ella me indicaba.

 _-¿Donde quieres que me detenga?_

 _-Aquí mismo._

 _-¿De qué hablas Annie?_

Y aprovechando que no había demasiado tráfico por ese lugar y que nadie venía detrás de nosotras, frené en medio de la calle. Annie se pasó hacia atrás y me indicó que ocupara el lugar del copiloto.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Sólo hazlo..._

La miré sin entender. Sin decir nada más que con esos grandes ojos azules y expresivos, me indicó sonriendo y con esas cejas perfectamente delineadas que mirara hacia adelante y lo hice sin entenderla del todo. Ahí venía él, directo hacia nosotras, llevaba unas bermudas y una camiseta sin mangas que exponía los músculos en sus brazos y el bronceado perfecto. Habían pasado cerca de 24 horas desde la última vez que lo había visto y mi cuerpo se sentía lleno de adrenalina ante la emoción de estar de nuevo cerca de él. Al encontrarme con sus ojos sonrió tan divinamente, que convirtió mi cerebro y mis pies en mantequilla expuesta al sol.

 _-Así cualquiera se queda en Río..._ -dije en voz baja sin poder evitarlo.

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡ahhhh, te escuché!_ -decía eufórica Annie aplaudiendo y sonriendo emocionada.

- _¡Cállate Annie!_ -respondí a mi amiga pidiendo que disimulara un poco al tiempo que intentaba arreglar un poco mi cabello sin que él lo notara.

Patty comenzó a reír feliz cuando me percaté que por otro lado del auto Stear ya estaba casi encima de ella devorándola a besos.

La chulada de hombre a mi lado me saludó de beso, la incipiente barba recortada en forma de candado raspó ligeramente mis mejillas y la sensación me había producido un cosquilleo delicioso, tomó el volante y nos condujo camino arriba por las calles adoquinadas que llevarían hasta el Cristo Redentor. Respiré profundo, esto había sido planeado con toda la intención de alterar mis nervios y lo habían logrado. Por el espejo retrovisor lateral miraba a Annie, ella sonreía muy pícara y desviaba la vista hacia el camino lleno de curvas y casas a ambos lados. Esto no estaba bien, ella solía presentar mareos y no recordaba que hubiese tomado nada para el viaje. Pero pronto, algo más distrajo mi atención y me olvidé de Annie por completo.

Era estrafalario cada pensamiento y escena que imaginaba, no había sucedido nada romántico entre nosotros pero no podía dejar de sentirme cual gelatina en su presencia. De reojo miraba su ancha mano hacer el cambio en la palanca de velocidades, podía apreciar muy de cerca los fuertes músculos de sus piernas y pantorillas al presionar los pedales. Llevaba unas sandalias y pude mirar sus pies. Todo en él era perfecto, el aroma de su colonia endulzando el bendito aire que rozaba su cuerpo y después llegaba a abrazar sutilmente el mío.

Nos estacionamos a un lado del camino, Annie no tardó mucho en pedir con un murmullo que por favor nos detuviéramos.

 _-Es mi culpa. Debí advertirle que este camino estaba lleno de curvas. Es evidente que no está acostumbrada._

 _-No es tu culpa, ella estuvo planeando muchas cosas antes de venir aquí, debió pensar en tomar algo para evitar el malestar de las curvas._

 _-Espera un momento, tal vez..._

Y se dirigió al automóvil, con plena confianza de lo que hacía abrió la guantera y sacó una especie de cartera. Lo miré sin comprender del todo cómo es que sabía que justo en ese compartimiento podría encontrar algo de ayuda para Annie.

 _-Toma, espero que pueda ayudarle en algo._

Patty recibió las tabletas y Annie de inmediato tomó una. Esperamos un rato más antes de retomar el camino, el tiempo volaba en su compañía, lo que me parecían quince minutos habían sido en realidad cerca de una hora de tiempo perdido. Aunque de perdido no tenía nada, cada minuto, cada segundo bien valían la pena estando en su presencia. Su mirada, su voz, su sonrisa, las tonterías de las que hablamos en ese breve lapso de tiempo, las risas que parecían brotar de su boca y de la mía al mismo tiempo... era increíble. Dios me estaba premiando por algo, él estaba ahí, conmigo, recargado en el automóvil que hasta este momento venía a enterarme era de su propiedad y no rentado como había supuesto. Hablaba con tal seguridad y me escuchaba con tanta atención cuando tocaba mi turno de hablar. Me miraba en esta forma tan dulce que parecía como si el mundo se detuviera y sólo existiésemos los dos, ahí, en el aire dulzón que respiraba cuando él estaba cerca.

Me descuidé, reí de más, me distraje y lo que parecía la charla más amena de mi vida estuvo a punto de terminar muy mal. Un conductor iba demasiado aprisa, la curva era cerrada y nosotros estábamos bastante mal ubicados para ser honesta. De nuevo metiéndome en problemas, la primera vez me perdí la preciosa sensación de viajar en sus brazos porque estaba dormida, esta vez fue el susto el que lo hizo reaccionar y jalarme hacia él con tanta fuerza y rapidez que terminé pegada a su cuerpo, me presionó con sus brazos como si fuera algo suyo, me sostuvo abrazada mientras el conductor seguía su marcha y nos tocaba el claxon molesto.

Ahí me quedé, estremecida no por el miedo, mas bien por el placer de sentir su calor y su cuerpo tan unido al mío. Ya eran dos las ocasiones en que mi desfortuna se convertía en la mayor de las suertes al terminar irremediablemente en sus brazos, tan unida a su fuerte cuerpo.

Me soltó despacio, me ubicó en un lugar más seguro y con ese hoyuelo suyo en la mejilla mientras sonreía, acarició mis mejillas con ambas manos.

 _-No deberíamos estar aquí._

Y yo no podía imaginar un mejor lugar en el condenado globo terráqueo para estar en ese momento.

Me condujo al auto y un par de minutos más tarde Annie, Patty y Stear ya estaban de vuelta con nosotros. Nadie dijo nada, sólo Annie todavía pálida, agradeció por la espera y se disculpó con todos. Subimos por el mismo camino hasta tomar un tren especial que nos llevaría directo al Cristo y ahí otra vez, William tomó su lugar a mi lado.

Era increíble que la leyenda de un amor de verano se estuviera manifestando en mí, una mujer madura, independiente en todos los sentidos, con la convicción de que eso sólo sucedía en las películas... con la convicción de que un amor no puede gestarse en tan sólo un par de días, pero entonces recordé lo que había pedido; sí, probablemente Dios había escuchado mis pensamientos, podría ser que el Universo estuviese confabulando para ayudarme...

" _Tu sabes lo que necesita mi corazón" -_ recordé mis pensamientos al llegar a Río.- _"Yo, creí que no tenía ningún problema con el hecho de vivir sola, creí no necesitar el abrazo de alguien. Creí que así podría seguir mi vida incluso por siempre" -Y no podía estar más equivocada... -pensé en voz alta._

 _-¿Y en qué te equivocaste?_ -Su voz grave me respondió en el mismo bajo volumen en que yo lo había dicho.

 _-Jajajaja, en nada, cosas que pertenecen al pasado. Perdón, sólo pensaba..._

 _-¿Me contarás alguna vez?_

 _-Tal vez..._

Me quedé mirando embobada sus labios, rompió el silencio explicándome algunas cosas del trayecto hasta el Cristo Redentor, no recuerdo con toda claridad lo que decía, pues mi atención se dividía entre grabar cada nota de su voz y observar a detalle cada expresión en su rostro, la forma en que su sonrisa lo llenaba todo, la manera en que una vez más me había protegido de uno de los turistas que casi cae encima de mí.

 _-Se te está haciendo costumbre salvarme..._ -dije sin pensar.

Sonrió y bajó la mirada.

 _-Es un placer poder estar ahí, cuando me necesites._

Volvió a mirarme y me quedé muda, no pude evitar mirar sus labios, necesitaba besarlo. Sentía el impulso de abrazarlo ahí mismo y probar el cielo con mi boca, pero el momento pasó y no lo hice. Rato después llegamos a la última parada y subimos hasta la cima.

Conservo las fotos de ese día y no hay día en que no las observe. Hubo una en especial, estiré mis brazos a mis costados como la mayoría de la gente. Stear tenía la cámara y Annie y Patty reían a su lado. Miré hacia atrás y él estaba justo detrás de mí, haciendo la misma pose.

La imagen captó una de sus más bellas sonrisas, captó el momento en que mi corazón se estaba abriendo a la posibilidad de enamorarse, captó mis ojos mirándolo con felicidad entera en mi rostro. Captó el principio de lo que sería la historia de mi vida, lo más hermoso que hubiese podido vivir.

Esa tarde, la amargada y desconfiada que vivía en algún rincón de mi mente, mantenía una de esas discusiones con la parte emocional y lógica de mi cerebro. Hablaba con voz muy alta e intentaba callar a toda costa a las otras dos con argumentos del pasado:

-" _Parece que no aprendiste la lección con tu querido Antoine. ¡Ves unos ojos hermosos y crees que son el reflejo del alma y no sé que tantos cuentos más! Ya te quiero ver, llorando, pide al Redentor porque la tal Marissa sea sólo la amiga que este hombre te ha dicho, ¡anda! ¡Una mujer no se siente con derechos por pura casualidad! Parece que lo que has sufrido no te ha servido de lección... ¡pequeña! ¡vamos pequeña! ¡sacúdete este idilio de verano que no te dejará nada bueno lo seeee, lo seeeee!"_

La parte lógica en mi mente respiraba profundo y paciente le respondía a aquella histérica:

 _-"No hagas caso a las impertinencias de la monja. No todos los hombres son iguales, ¿acaso eres tú igual que Marissa? ¿no verdad? Candy no tengas miedo, no te estás casando con él, toma las cosas con calma, lo estás conociendo. ¡Por Dios! te queda poco más de una semana para tratarlo, no es como que te lo vayas a llevar de vuelta a Chicago. El tiene su vida aquí, tu tienes tu vida definida allá. No hay ningún impedimento para que disfrutes... eres libre, joven, lleva las cosas despacio, ¡pero por favooorrrr, no tardes más en besar esos labios!"_

La parte emocional también opinaba:

 _-"¡Siiiiiiiiiiiií! Tienes que besarlooooo! ¡Al diablo Marissa! es más... ¿quien es Marissaaaaa?! Candy disfruta, que vida solo hay una y ya has llorado suficiente, o queeee vas a decirme que casi olvidas que por Antoine casi pierdes la vida?"_

-" _¡Ay no seas exagerada!"_ -respondió la amargura exasperada en mi cabeza.

-" _¡Por supuesto que casi lo hace!, no olvides Candy que casi mueres ahogada en esa cafetería al escuchar las palabras de esa enfermera pedante, las mismas que te decía Antoine cuando estaban juntos... así que no dudes en besar a este precioso, en abrazarlo, en dejarte llevar con él a las estrellas si es posible. Toma su mano y su cuerpo entero y deja que esas mariposas en tu estómago vuelen y no te pongas límites. Vas a volver a Chicago con los mejores recuerdos de tu vida y ven conmigo..."_

Sentí su mano tomar la mía.

 _-Candy, Ven conmigo._

Ya me estaba resultando muy natural cada acercamiento y contacto entre nosotros, por otra parte, eso no significaba que aquel incesante revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago disminuyera.

No parecía de esos tipos que van por ahí sonriendo y coqueteando a cuanta mujer se encuentran, pude percatarme que a su paso llamaba la atención de todo tipo de mujeres, algunas incluso más atractivas que yo, pero eso no lo aprovechaba para ser un coqueto. Se volvía hasta en cierto punto cortante cuando alguna se mostraba muy insistente en hacerle plática o acercarse.

La duda constante me inquietaba el corazón y empañaba de repente la alegría de disfrutar su compañía. ¿Qué tal si en realidad tenía una historia y una relación con Marissa? Para ser sincera no se lo había preguntado todavía y tampoco quería saberlo. Pero una cosa era cierta, ella no se había aparecido, no enviaba mensajes ni lo llamaba por teléfono. Él tampoco parecía muy interesado en saber sobre mi vida amorosa o sobre alguien que me esperara en Chicago.

Estábamos ahí y era lo importante, tomando su mano cálida y fuerte, siguiendo sus pasos sin miedo a perdernos, bajamos por una ladera un poco empinada, llegamos a un lugar apartado, había una serie de formaciones rocosas naturales cubiertas con ramas de árboles, arbustos y musgo. Soltó mi mano y caminó hacia una de esas grandes rocas, apartó con sus manos algunas de las ramas y me mostró lo que ahí había:

Era un trozo de concreto por el que los años habían pasado sin duda, pero algo en él llamó demasiado mi atención. Unos nombres grabados sobre aquella lápida a manera de recordatorio, lograron erizar la piel de mis brazos, una fuerte sensación de Déjà vu se apoderó de mí y me provocó un mareo.

 _-No puedo creerlo..._

 _-Ni yo lo creía... hace mucho tiempo conozco este lugar, me llamó la atención desde entonces por encontrar mi nombre ahí grabado, lo recordé y... aquí estamos._

No sabía qué responder, con cuidado me acerqué un poco más hasta que mis dedos pudieron rozar la superficie en la lápida.

 _~Candice & William Albert~_

 _1932_

Tal vez no debí hacerlo, porque al instante sentí una enorme tristeza. Mis ojos se nublaron y aunque moría de vergüenza por reaccionar así, no podía evitar que las lágrimas brotaran solas.

 _-¿Estás bien? ¿qué sucede pequeña? no llores._

 _-William, esto es muy extraño. Nuestros nombres ahí... es raro en verdad. No puedo evitar llorar, discúlpame._

 _Me acercó a él y me rodeó con sus brazos. Otra vez estábamos tan cerca._

 _-Tranquila, es sólo una bella coincidencia, n_ _o era mi intención ponerte triste. A_ _unque te confieso que me gustaría tomarlo más como una hermosa señal, sé muy bien que no es posible._

 _-¿Por qué no es posible? -_ pregunté atenta a cada detalle en su expresión, dispuesta a analizar cada respuesta suya.

Esbozó una sonrisa de resignación, después un suspiro y me respondió:

 _-Eres una mujer increíblemente bella Candy... eres bella por fuera, tanto como lo eres en tu interior. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, la forma en que te ríes, tu voz... todo en ti es distinto, especial, único._ _Pero eso te hace tan diferente a mí, tienes una vida que espera por ti en otro lugar, tienes juventud, una profesión, tienes ilusiones, metas, recursos diferentes... y libertad._

 _E_ n verdad me estaba molestando tanta sinceridad de su parte... si había escuchado bien había mencionado la cuestión económica por primera vez y eso no lo esperaba de él, no me sentía inferior frente al empresario dueño de un hotel de Río de Janeiro. También mencionó la palabra libertad y sin poder evitarlo Marissa llegó a mi mente.

 _-¿Y eso en que te hace distinto a mí?_

 _-En todo. Yo... yo simplemente soy Albert... no hay mucho más._

 _-¿Albert?_

Sonrió de nuevo sin apartar un segundo de mí su intensa mirada.

 _-Mi nombre es ése, William Albert._

 _-Pues, para mí eres un hombre completo en todos los aspectos William Albert._

 _-Soy un hombre completo si consideras como parte de mí un oscuro pasado, si tomas en cuenta por completo mis carencias, mis dolores y mis ataduras. No soy libre Candy._

 _-¿Se trata de Marissa?_ -dije sin temor a enfrentar la verdad, lo que hubiera entre ellos era mejor saberlo.

 _-No, ella no es más que una amiga. Es mucho más complicado..._

Lo miré fijamente, él me miraba de la misma forma. Tal vez, el momento que más deseaba estaba a punto de llegar sin haberlo buscado, sentí la necesidad de abalanzarme a sus brazos y acabarme sus labios, estaba pensándomelo demasiado, deseaba convencerlo de que yo no era poca cosa. Deseaba mostrarle con un beso cuánto significaba para mí el haberlo encontrado en este universo de posibilidades de entre millones de personas que existen en el mundo; demostrarle que no había nada lo suficiente complicado si él y yo deseábamos lo mismo. Pero cuando al fin reuní la fuerza y el valor para acercarme, le escuché decir:

 _-Es hora de irnos Candy, no quiero preocupar a tus amigas._

Tomó mi mano otra vez y salimos de esa vereda oculta para incorporarnos a los amplios corredores llenos de gente.

 _._

 _._

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _._

 _Gracias!_

 _Balderas: Gracias por tu apoyo, tenía estos capítulos ya en mente y decidí publicarlos antes de que se me fuera para siempre la historia. Tienes razón, es mejor disfrutar una historia de corridito y no por capítulos que nunca llegan. Saludos!_

 _Adoradandrew: Hola querida y adoradaaa! pues si, el sacerdote tiene un pasado escabroso y mejor se refugió en su profesión. No ahondaré mucho en su historia al ser éste un Albertfic, pero mencionaré mas adelante a mi cura bello. Jajajajajaja ahora la que me hizo reír con eso de nalgas firmes y templadas fuiste tuuu! jajajaja... mmmm tasty! Y si caray, William se pone a defender a Marissa, pero mas que otra cosa porque es su amiga. En cuanto a lo otro... Dios contigo, quien contra ti. Te quiero mucho._

 _Pivoine3:_ _Je suis plus heureux de savoir que vous aimez cette histoire. Merci_ beaucoup _d'avoir commenté!_

 _Mcvarela: Si, jajajaja Winston Alipio, es nombre como de pollo desabrido. Y eso de... lo vi pero no lo mire es parte de los diálogos del festival de mayo. Solo que una amiga opinó que quedaría bien en la historia._

 _Gracias por sus reviews. Poquitos pero bonitos. Saludos a todas!_


	6. La visita de mamá

**La visita de mamá...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Todavía me queda la sensación de haber vivido sólo un sueño. A veces, después de terminar mi jornada en el hospital, caminaba de regreso a casa y veía a lo lejos las luces de la estancia en la casa de Martha, la abuela de Patty; empezaba a echar tanto de menos esas charlas con chocolate caliente y un buen trozo de pan casero que la amable abuela tenía para nosotras. Extrañaba llamar a Annie y que en menos de quince minutos estuviera esperando por mí en la puerta, como antes, con sus elegantes botas altas y su bufanda siempre a juego, con su alaciado perfecto y su manicura de concurso...

Pero todo lo ocurrido no había sido un sueño, porque más que la ausencia de aquellas a quienes quería con el alma, existía un hueco en mi vida. Un hueco doloroso que me había quedado después de entregar el corazón en Brasil. Por muy bueno que fuera el día en la Ciudad de los vientos, siempre me faltaba algo, y ese algo podía descomponerme la sonrisa y mantenerme en un estado de añoranza interminable.

Tenía que resolver demasiadas cosas, hablar con mamá Pony era una de ellas, quizás la más urgente porque necesitaba de su aprobación, de su consejo. Ella sospechaba algo, tenía la sensibilidad para saber de mi hasta en sueños, tenía esa capacidad impresionante para entenderme aún sin verme, bastaba una simple llamada telefónica para saber que algo me estaba ocurriendo.

 _-Soñé que estabas en una jaula, como un pajarito que acaba de ser atrapado..._

 _-Mamá Pony no pienses eso, esas películas que tanto te gustan te dejan con mortificaciones y terminas relacionandolas conmigo... por la distancia, porque siempre te preocupas de más por mí._

 _-No es eso Candy, había algo raro en mi sueño. Querías volar, irte lejos... se que piensas que exagero, pero escucho pesar en tu voz mi niña, ¿dime que pasa contigo?_

 _-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, es el trabajo, quizás las presiones, los desvelos... no quiero que te angusties por mí mamá Pony._

Pero esa llamada no la había convencido en lo más mínimo y una tarde, cuando regresaba del hospital, a lo lejos en la acera reconocí su andar, esos cabellos plateados y su grueso abrigo de un color violeta ya pálido por el uso. Llevaba su vieja y pequeña maleta en mano. Había venido a verme desde el hogar.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho. Apresuré el paso asegurándome que se trataba de ella, sí sólo mamá Pony era capaz de llegar sin aviso, de cerciorarse con sus propios ojos que yo estaba completa y en excelentes condiciones como le había dicho. Las personas entorpecían mi avance y entonces corrí para alcanzarla, _-¡Mamá Pony! ¡mamá Pooonyyyyy!-_ nunca me había sentido más arropada, más protegida por ella, ¡había ido hasta Chicago a buscarme!

Soltó su equipaje, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _-Sabía que esos ojitos tristes cargaban una pena, ¡a mí no puedes engañarme!, anda, vamos a que me cuentes que pasa, que no me iré hasta saber que es lo que tiene en este estado a mi niña hermosa._

Y estuvo conmigo una semana completa, muy temprano tenía que levantarme para desayunar algo "sustancioso y nutritivo" , adiós a mis barras energéticas o al café en el camino. Al llegar a casa, me esperaba una comida o una cena igual de abundante y los aromas a hogar se esparcían como bendiciones por cada rincón de mi diminuto y viejo apartamento.

 _-Para llamarse Magnolia, este lugar es muy gris, debería tener flores por todos lados hija._ -Decía mamá Pony mientras me mostraba gustosa las macetas que había adquirido en el mercadito cercano. _-Pero algo me dice que no quieres hablar ni decirme que es lo que guarda tu corazón Candy, llevo ya tres días aquí y no logro que me lo cuentes._

 _-No es nada importante mamá Pony... -_ dije arrepintiéndome de no poder decirle nada. ¿Cómo explicarle que mi tristeza se debía a que había encontrado el amor en Brasil y así había tenido que renunciar a él? ¿cómo contarle que aquello había durado lo que una estrella fugaz en el cielo, pero que había llenado mi vida y mi alma de un calor y un resplandor tan intensos como el mismo sol?

 _-Pues para no ser tan importante, te llamó hoy desde Brasil..._

Y no había reparado en que esto podía suceder en cualquier momento. Mamá Pony viviendo conmigo, mamá Pony respondiendo a las llamadas que anteriormente se habrían quedado almacenadas en la contestadora para más tarde ser escuchadas y respondidas.

 _-¿Hablaste con Patty?_ -pregunté haciéndome la ingenua.

 _-Sí, hemos hablado un par de veces, había olvidado decírtelo... pero dudo mucho que sea Patricia O'Brian quien te tiene en ese estado._

 _-Mamá Pony..._

 _-Mamá Pony, mamá Pony... ¿hasta cuando ibas a contarme que estás enamorada Candy?._

Sentí que el rubor cubría mis mejillas, escuchar esas palabras de boca de mamá, no era nada sencillo.

 _-Escuché la voz del muchacho por bastante rato, lo interrogué y escuché sus respuestas con claridad, a pesar de mis años. ¡Fíjate que increíble que lo haya escuchado como te escucho a ti, así de claro y de fuerte!_

Me contó asintiendo con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce y comprensiva desbordando en sus ojos. Sonreí, nunca me habría imaginado que Albert y mamá Pony se conocieran de esa forma.

 _-Yo... no había podido decirte nada. Es que..._

 _-No habías querido decirme nada, que es distinto. Y no puedo culparte hija. Las cosas del corazón no van platicándose así como las noticias, y puede ser que pienses que una vieja como yo no puede saber nada del amor, mucho menos dar un consejo. Pero aunque no me lo creas, se algunas cosas..._

Se sentó conmigo en el viejo sofá y me acurruqué recostando mi cabeza en su regazo. Acarició mis cabellos como cuando era una niña y me contó la historia de amor de un par de jóvenes que se amaron tanto...

 _-Vivían tan lejos uno del otro, podían verse apenas unos días al año cuando el tiempo de cosecha volvía a encontrarlos. Sólo las cartas hacían posible que ese amor no muriera, el pensar en él, era para ella motivo suficiente para sonreír cada día. Pero un día, las cartas dejaron de llegar. No así los rumores de que una fiebre había atacado las poblaciones lejanas, devastando todo a su paso. Poblaciones enteras fueron exterminadas por esa plaga que cobró vidas de tantos inocentes. Ella seguía llevando sus cartas al correo, pero cada una de ellas le era devuelta de inmediato ya que nadie se atrevía a viajar a un lugar tan lleno de enfermedad y de muerte._

 _-¿Y que pasó después? -_ pregunté cuando detuvo su relato, tenía la esperanza de estar escuchando una historia con un final feliz; me detuve de seguir preguntando cuando al mirar hacia arriba, me encontré con sus ojos nublados por el llanto. Tal vez era su propia historia... seguro estaba removiendo recuerdos dolorosos en ella.

 _-Ella se resignó a no verlo nunca más,_ -prosiguió mamá Pony- _prefería ocultar su dolor antes que preguntar por él y confirmar que la fiebre había acabado con su vida; era mejor imaginarlo viajando a otros campos y conociendo a otro amor, antes que saberlo muerto. Pasaron los días, los meses, los años... y esa sensación de pajarillo enjaulado no desapareció de su mirada a pesar de trabajar en la libertad de un campo. Cada paisaje le recordaba a él, cada amanecer con las manos ya entradas en la cosecha le hacían recordar su canto, su voz, sus bromas y la forma en que hacía reír a los demás jornaleros. Le hacían recordar sus abrazos y la forma en que ambos entrelazaban sus manos para contarse lo mucho que se querían y los planes que juntos llevarían a cabo. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó después?_

 _-Sí..._

 _-Ella se acostumbró a su ausencia, aunque cada año soñara con volver a verlo. En el fondo sabía que no sería posible, pero cada que un nuevo camión llegaba con más grupos de jornaleros, ella corría para ver si entre los recién llegados podía encontrarlo..._

 _-Mamá Pony... lo siento._

 _-Oh querida, yo también lo siento. De haber sido las cosas distintas..._

Un nudo en mi garganta se formaba al sentir la tristeza de ella. Estaba abriéndome su corazón, contándome cosas que podría apostar nadie más sabía.

 _-...De haber sido todo distinto, habría tenido un papá._

Y entonces entendí que me había contado la historia de sus padres, mamá Pony fue criada por su madre. Ella había sido producto de un gran amor, que al fin sucumbió por la distancia y por las trágicas epidemias de aquel entonces.

 _-Estos tiempos son distintos, ustedes no pueden permitir que ocurra lo mismo..._

 _-Mamá Pony..._ -dije sin poder evitar llorar, me incorporé para tomar un respiro y el valor necesario para confesarlo todo. Ella había viajado hasta mí y yo simplemente no podía seguir callando algo tan importante.

 _-Sí hija, eso también ya lo sé._

A la mañana siguiente le llamé por teléfono. Necesitaba escucharlo, saber que todo iba bien, aunque en verdad nada va bien cuando miles de millas se interponen entre tú y la persona a la que amas. No pude localizarlo, supuse que estaría saturado de trabajo y le envié varios mensajes...

 _-No te preocupes Candy, tengo entendido que está trabajando, hemos estado Stear y yo en un par de reuniones y él sólo asiste un rato y se va temprano._

 _-Estoy segura que ella insiste Patty... ahora más que nunca._

 _-Sonaría muy falso si te lo negara, no sólo ella... hay quienes no pierden oportunidad para acercarse, pero él sabe evadirlas. Candy, sabías que las cosas serían así..._

Cada una de esas conversaciones me causaban dolor de estómago. ¿Hasta cuando iban a Marissa o las otras a darse por vencidas? Era obvio que ahora que yo no representaba ningún peligro por la distancia, estaban más aferradas que nunca.

 _-Tengo que colgar Patty, voy a correr, las chicas me esperan._

 _-Quédate tranquila, William es un hombre que te respeta, ninguna de ellas tiene posibilidades._

 _-Gracias Patty..._

 _-Es verdad lo que te digo, siempre habla de ti._

Guardé silencio, si bien esas palabras llenaban de ilusión mi corazón en la misma medida lo llenaban de impaciencia. ¿Acaso lo nuestro tenía futuro? Más de cinco mil millas nos separaban, mas de ocho mil quinientos kilómetros entre nosotros dolían como cada pensamiento torturante de saberlo mío y a la vez tan ajeno.

 _-Candy... ¿Candy estas ahí?_

 _-Aquí sigo Patty, pero debo irme._

 _-Lo sé, anda con cuidado, envía mis saludos a mamá Pony._

 _-Gracias... le diré. Saludos a Stear._

Pero sabía muy bien que la oportunidad existía, Marissa era perseverante y muy hermosa. Él estaba solo, era joven y dolorosamente atractivo, encantador y sensible. ¿Podría ser que en un momento de soledad, ella pudiera convencerlo? ¿Pudiera lograr hacerlo recordar lo que hubo entre ellos y valerse de la distancia entre nosotros para enredarlo de nuevo como alguna vez ya lo había hecho para consolarlo?

Necesitaba caminar, sacar todos esos pensamientos, agotarme, tomar un baño y prepararme para la cirugía. Era mejor llegar con la mitad de energías, que con la cabeza hecha un torbellino recordando a mi gran amor tan lejos de mí.

Caminaba sola, eso de las amigas fue un invento para evitar el sermón de la seguridad que ciertamente Patty y mamá Pony habrían desplegado si se enteraran que saldría a correr sola con mi sombra. Ya había dado un par de vueltas más de lo acostumbrado, no me había cansado ni un poco y por consiguiente no pude dejar de pensar, de recordar. ¿Cómo iba a poder entonces tener mi mente despejada para más tarde?

Ya no era suficiente con hablar, con escuchar su voz por teléfono, leía las cartas que me enviaba por correo electrónico, ya que no siempre podíamos platicar debido a mis horas en el hospital. La residencia era demasiado agotadora y muchas veces despertaba encontrando en mi móvil varias llamadas perdidas de Albert. Por más que intentara mantenerme despierta, el sueño y el cansancio me vencían y no despertaba hasta entrada la madrugada. Pensaba entonces en llamar a Tokio, pero Annie estaba siempre ocupada y no quería ser inoportuna.

Y así transcurrían mis días en Chicago. Mis colegas eran muy diferentes a mí, algunas de ellas mantenían fugaces amoríos con los mismos compañeros médicos, con enfermeros y camilleros. Se contaban entre ellas sus grandes hazañas sexuales y cuando me preguntaban por mi vida amorosa, me miraban con cara de estar presenciando una cirugía complicada, al saber que mi vida y mi corazón se habían quedado en otro lugar, esperando por mí.

Esa misma mañana, al salir del campo de entrenamiento, me encontré con unas largas y espesas pestañas detrás de unos mechones de cabello castaño, las oscuras cejas pobladas contrastando con el blanco de su piel le conferían un aspecto varonil y atractivo. La capucha de su sudadera no permitió que pudiera verme pero yo sí le había reconocido.

Es curioso como funciona el amar a alguien, no me había percatado de las reacciones que el increíble atractivo de su aspecto (por mí ya superado) podían generar en otras personas, de no ser por algunos comentarios que escuché cerca, me habría ido de ese lugar simplemente pensando: ¡Ah! vi al padre Terrence, tal vez después lo visite.

 _-Quien no lo conozca no creería que es un cura..._

 _-Cierto amiga, ese hombre es un verdadero pecado con todas sus letras._

 _-Dios te perdone..._

 _-Que me perdone, ¡sí! pero les juro que hasta el mismo infierno iría con tal de sacarlo del sacerdocio y quedármelo para mi solita..._

 _-Egoísta..._

 _-¡Blasfema!_

Hasta ese momento reparé en su aspecto, los pantalones deportivos que llevaba puestos, se ajustaban a su figura de una forma bastante llamativa, aunque a él parecía no importarle. El porte, la estatura, los ejercicios de estiramiento y calentamiento que estaba haciendo con el entrenador eran suficiente razón para mantener a aquel grupo de embobadas espectadoras muy quietas y entretenidas por muy buen rato.

Recordé esa magia que sentí la primera vez que lo vi en el auditorio... se había esfumado. No había ojos más hermosos que unos que me hacían sonreír, suspirar y querer llorar al mismo tiempo. No había ya para mí una sonrisa y una voz que me hiciera sentir en tanta calma y paz conmigo misma. No habrían ya para mí otras manos, otro cuerpo, que pudieran hacer latir mi corazón desbocado como cuando estuve en Brasil.

Y me imaginé que comentarios como éstos, también se hacían en aquel país refiriéndose a Albert. Salí del Club deportivo con nuevos pensamientos angustiantes. Definitivamente no podía seguir así, eso no era vida para mí.

* * *

Regresamos al hotel. Me di un buen baño y escuché a Patty hablar por teléfono con Stear, hablaban de una fiesta en la ciudad y al parecer nos estaban invitando.

Annie se negó sin decir palabra y yo me sentía muy cansada. No quería salir a ningún lado aunque el sólo pensar en William Albert me renovaba las fuerzas sin poder explicarlo.

 _-No Stear, será mejor que mañana nos veamos... no, ellas están muy cansadas y quiero acompañarlas... ¡oh! ¿es eso cierto?..._ -Patty me miraba con sus ojos risueños y alegres, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, _-está bien, haré lo posible... te marco en unos minutos._

 _-¿No pueden dejar de pensar en fiestas?_ -preguntó Annie bostezando en cuanto Patty terminó la llamada.

 _-Estamos en medio del carnaval de Brasil Annie, no creo que eso sea posible._ -Respondí.

 _-Stear me dijo algo que podría interesarte Candy..._

Media hora más tarde ya estaba terminando de arreglarme, mi celular vibraba en algún lugar de mi bolso y encontré varias llamadas perdidas con un número desconocido. ¿Sería posible que se tratara de Albert? En todo este tiempo esperaba que me pidiera mi número pero no lo hizo y yo tampoco iba a ofrecérselo o a preguntar por el suyo, ya sé que esa es una tontería, una especie de orgullo ridículo. Pero no había sucedido y estaba dispuesta a no forzar nada que no debiera de pasar entre nosotros.

 _-¿Estás segura Annie?_

 _-Completamente..._

 _-El patán de Archie no vendrá, tengo entendido que Stear no le ha comentado nada para que no te moleste su presencia, ¡anda vamos!_

 _-No chicas, diviértanse mucho. Les llamaré cada hora para asegurarme que todo va bien con ustedes._

 _-¡Claro que no lo harás!_

 _-¡Pueden apostar a que lo haré!_

Salimos del hotel y Stear ya esperaba por nosotras en un vehículo de lujo, convertible, compacto. Pregunté por William y me contestó que él estaba ocupado en su trabajo, pero que más tarde se reuniría con nosotros.

Mientras más avanzábamos por las calles cercanas al Carnaval, más se dificultaba el avance del automóvil. Stear decidió dejarlo en una pensión cercana y dio indicaciones en un portugués perfecto a uno de los encargados. Caminamos por las avenidas abarrotadas de personas. Stear encabezaba la fila, Patty tomaba de su mano y también de la mía para no perdernos. Los empujones y apretones entre las personas comenzaban a impedir nuestro avance. Stear con dificultad logró que pudiésemos abrirnos paso hacia un restaurante y caí en la cuenta que era el mismo que habíamos visitado la noche en que nos conocimos.

Estuvimos buen rato conversando con los administradores del lugar. Hablaban bastante bien el inglés y el español y hacían bromas sobre Stear y sus dos hermosas acompañantes.

 _-Ni Neil tiene esa suerte..._

 _-Si se entera que estas dos guapas damas vienen contigo morirá de la envidia..._

 _-¡No lo invoquen!_ -respondió Stear, tocando madera y Patty y yo nos preguntábamos que había de malo en esa persona, como para que bromearan de esa forma a sus espaldas.

Subimos a la terraza, desde ahí teníamos una vista magnífica de los carros alegóricos, reíamos con los comentarios de Stear hasta que un primo suyo pronto se unió a la plática. Era un moreno atractivo con un extraño acento, llevaba un traje de lino blanco y la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad. El sólo ver las expresiones de desagrado de Patty con los comentarios mordaces del tal Neil, casi me provocaban atragantarme con la bebida que tomaba por la risa que me causaba. Así que ése era el folclórico personaje que habían mencionado anteriormente...

 _-¿¡Ves esa de ahí Stear!? ¡mira nada más cuanta brillantina!_

 _-Lentejuelas Neil... se llaman lentejuelas..._

 _-¡Eso! como se llamen, ¡que más da! ¡mira ese movimiento de caderas Stear! RRRRRRR princesa, ¡baila baila! ¡muévete sacúdete! Así reina asiiii..._

Con seguridad era el efecto del alcohol lo que hacía de ese tipo un ser desinhibido y hablador. Stear se sentía muy apenado con Patty y le pedía que no tomara en serio al recién agregado.

 _-¡Ven Stear, te estás perdiendo de mucha carne por estar ahí sentado hombreee! ¿no me digas que te pega tu novia? jajajajajajaja, jajajajaja._

Comenzaba a volverse un poco molesto por sus impertinencias. Trataba de mantener a Patty distraída con la plática para que no le pusiera atención, sin saber que lo que a continuación diría me haría pasar el momento más incómodo y triste de todo ese viaje invirtiendo los papeles y provocando que Patty fuera mas tarde quien me consolaría a mí:

 _-¡Woo woooo woooooowww! ¿ya vieron quien va ahí?_ -Fue tanta la efusividad de sus palabras, que pronto nos acercamos para mirar aquel motivo de su frenética conducta.

 _-¡Es Marissaaaaa! ¡Mami, muñeca, Marisiiitaaaa reina hermosa acá estoooyyy!_

Y si, era Marissa bailando, moviendo las caderas, luciendo un atuendo semitransparente que cubría las zonas delicadas de su cuerpo con apenas unos adornos con garigoles brillantes. Era Marissa con un plumaje colorido coronando los rizos alborotados de su cabeza, con un maquillaje sobrecargado pero que resaltaba muy bien sus bellas facciones, pero que al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de resultarme por completo desagradable. Junto con otras bailarinas se movía al ritmo de una festiva música de tambores y silbatos y al escuchar a Neil, miró hacia nosotros y movió sus senos de forma provocativa haciendo que poco faltara para que Neil le saltara encima. Stear miró ruborizado hacia otro lado y Patty la habría fulminado con su mirada si sus ojos hubiesen sido rayos láser.

 _-¡Tranquilo Neil... casi caes de la emoción!_ -trataba de calmar Stear al exagerado aquél.

 _-Por esa mujer saltaría de un edificio completo si fuera necesario. Lo tonto que debe ser William para dejar ir algo así..._

Stear me miró de reojo y trató sin éxito de desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

 _-¿Y a quien le importan en este momento los vuelos a Londres Stear? ¡Estamos en el carrr-naaaa-vaaaaal! Acabo de ver a Marissa y créeme lo que te digo, no me importa que ese tonto ya haya estado con ella. Ese manjar voy a comérmelo completo..._

 _-¡Suficiente Neil, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en presencia de dos damas y te estás pasando de bocón!_ -lo reprendió Stear con evidente molestia en el tono de su voz.

 _-Vaya, vaya... ¿no será más bien que te molesta que le vaya a quitar la mujer a tu amiguito?_

 _-No creo que hable de la misma persona Candy, no hagas caso..._ -Me decía Patty al oído.

Traté de enfocarme en otros pensamientos, traté de ignorar lo dicho por el ebrio de Neil. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir no debía ser tan cierta por la gran cantidad de alcohol que corría por su sangre. La realidad en los alcohólicos suele distorsionarse de formas insospechadas, así que nada de lo que le hubiese escuchado tendría ya importancia.

Mas tranquilo, se sentó en nuestra mesa y pidió algo para calmar su "apetito de carne". Pensé que sería una odisea soportar a ese personaje tan cerca. Pero al enterarme que el restaurante era suyo en parte, no teníamos otra opción. Minutos después analicé la estrategia de Stear. Sería muy bueno mantenerle la boca ocupada así que le acercamos la mayor cantidad de provisiones para lograrlo. Stear no la estaba pasando bien, parecía no poner demasiada atención a lo que Patty le decía por estar cuidando lo que Neil me comentaba. Teniéndolo a un lado era difícil no escuchar cualquier comentario que se le ocurriera balbucear.

Stear miraba nervioso su reloj, como ansioso que llegara una hora en particular o "alguien" en especial. Y mi estómago revoloteó junto con las mariposas al pensar en William, debía ser eso.

No tuve problema en volver a platicar con Patty y Stear, Neil parecía haber entrado en una especie de letargo después de haber dado cuenta de cuanta botana y refrigerio nos llevaron a la mesa, por lo que estaríamos bastante mejor sin sus desafortunadas opiniones.

 _-¿Seguro que es tu primo?_ -pregunté riendo para quitarle importancia a la incomodidad que el chico nos había ocasionado.

 _-Lamentablemente sí Candy, su madre es prima segunda de mi madre. Venimos siendo algo así como primos un tanto lejanos, si por mí fuera, no lo consideraría familia. No estoy muy orgulloso de esa rama del árbol genealógico en particular._

 _-Oh Stear, no es necesario que lo digas..._

 _-Es sólo la verdad, su hermanita, Elisa es otro caso muy similar... la de ellos, es la rama del árbol en la que se posan los pájaros para hacer sus necesidades..._

 _-¡Oh Basta!_ -ambas reímos.

 _-Tal vez lo mejor sea que hablemos de eso en otra ocasión, podría despertar en cualquier momento y armar un escándalo si te escucha._ -Sugirió Patty.

 _-No creo que me escuche, está perdido. Llamaré a su guardaespaldas para que se lo lleve, dormido o despierto solo da un mal espectáculo._

Antes de que Stear terminara la llamada, mis sentidos se deleitaron con un aroma delicioso, con una voz irresistible que con un "buenas noches" convertía cualquier buena noche en una perfecta. Vestía con sencillez, pero no dejaba de verse guapo y varonil, una camisa y pantalón de lino conformaban su atuendo. Me miró y una preciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios al instante. No dejaba de mirarme y eso me resultaba tanto halagador como intimidante. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver a Neil semi desparramado en el lugar a mi lado, se puso de acuerdo con Stear para llevarlo abajo con ayuda del empleado de seguridad que ya llegaba por él.

Pero Neil se espabiló y al ver que William lo sostenía, soltó un torpe manotazo lo suficientemente fuerte para golpearlo en el pecho.

 _-¡Qué, quien te dijo que me toques!_

 _-Calma Neil, es mejor que te vayas a descansar, ya han venido por ti..._ -Stear trataba de hacerlo entender.

 _-¿Y quien les dijo que quiero irme? -_ respondía el aferrado y rubicundo individuo.

 _-Llévatelo por favor..._ -le pidió William al guardia personal de Neil.

 _-Jajajaja..._ -reía Neil- _Ahora los gatos dan las órdenes ¿eh?_

William se ruborizó, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

 _-No hagas caso William, él es un simple borracho..._ -comentó Stear al ver la molestia que su primo muy lejano había ocasionado.

 _-Si, un borracho que paga por la comida y la casa del gato. Buen provecho señoritas, espero que no se les peguen las pulgas..._

El resto de la noche cenamos casi en silencio, trataba de hablar con William pero evadía mis preguntas, lo noté apenado. No se necesitaba ser psicóloga o adivina para saber que en cualquier momento saldría del lugar, no estaba cómodo y participaba a medias en cada conversación.

Quería tomar su mano como esa tarde en el viaje al Corcovado, quería volver a sentir su mirada conectarse con la mía, pero eso parecía resultar imposible. Hablé como un loro tratando de tocar algún tema de su interés, pero nada funcionaba. Aposté por hablar de Marissa y sus lentejuelas y en lugar de interesarse pareció removerse incómodo en su lugar.

Y me rendí al percatarme que hiciera lo que fuera, así me parara de cabeza, él ya no estaría cómodo el resto de la noche.

 _-Stear, hay una fotografía... la que tienen Raimundo y João detrás del pequeño bar..._

 _-¡Oh! ¡sé a cual te refieres Candy! ¿Es impactante el parecido, cierto?_

 _-¿De qué hablan?_ -preguntó Patty.

Stear le explicó que se trataba de una imagen muy antigua en donde aparecen dos personas, posiblemente amistades del abuelo del dueño.

 _-¡¿Y son como Candy y William?!_ _¡increíbleee!_ -comentó asombrada y casi dispuesta a constatar con sus propios ojos lo extraño del asunto.

 _-Ajá..._ -respondí asintiendo, para después mirarlo, necesitaba ver su reacción.

William me miró profundamente, por fin sentí de nuevo esa conexión especial que venía matándome las neuronas desde que lo había visto por primera vez.

Pero no hubo además de eso otro gesto, ni comentario alguno por su parte. Sólo se acercó a Stear, le murmuró algo y se puso de pie. Stear pidió la cuenta y terminó la velada.

Afuera el carnaval refulgía con toda su potencia, pero mi corazón empezaba a sentirse frustrado, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿por qué se molestaba conmigo si había sido Neil el odioso que lo había echado todo a perder?

Nos llevaron de vuelta al hotel y mi mente repasaba las frases dichas por el cretino del primo muy lejano...

 _"Ahora los gatos dan las ordenes... Sí, un borracho que paga por la comida y la casa del gato... Lo tonto que debe ser William para dejar ir algo así... ¿no será más bien que te molesta que le vaya a quitar la mujer a tu amiguito?"_

Definitivamente había muchos secretos rondando a William Albert... ¿William Albert qué? ¿no tenía un apellido? ¿Albert era su apellido? sentía que no sabía nada de él, y no me dolía el que hubiese habido una o más Marissas en su vida, no me intrigaba tanto saber si en verdad el la veía a ella como una simple amiga, no me dolía el atar cabos y empezar a notar que no era un excéntrico empresario millonario, no me lastimaba nada de eso porque el nunca había dicho mentiras, jamás ostentó que fuese el dueño de un hotel, ni de un restaurante, jamás había negado que hubiese pasado algo más con Marissa.

Me dolía el haberme enamorado de una persona que no conocía, que ahora más que nunca se cerraba conmigo y parecía no querer saber nada de mí, ni de nadie. Me dolía que me hiciera sentir culpable.

Stear y William bajaron del auto para acompañarnos hasta la entrada. Había tensión, podía sentirla con claridad, pero no iba a presionarlo. ¿Quien era yo para hacerlo? una turista nada más, una mujer con la que había entablado cierta química y con la que había pasado buenos momentos. Pero sólo eso. El lío era en mi cabeza, en mis sentimientos, en mi corazón. Y nada más. Miré a Patty, sin querer habíamos arruinado también la velada de ellos, yo al preguntar por esa fotografía y William al dar por terminada la reunión.

 _-Lo siento Patty..._

 _-No fue tu culpa Candy, desde que se apareció el insolente de Neil todo se descompuso._

* * *

Al día siguiente accedió Annie a salir, el viento hacía volar nuestro cabello, Annie y Patty tomaban un coctel que Stear les había preparado. No me parecía que tomar el yate de Neil fuera una gran idea, pero aprovechando que éste se había ausentado a Iguazú, Stear decidió que era una buena forma de cobrarnos el mal momento que nos había hecho pasar la noche anterior.

 _-¿Seguro que no es problema Stear?_

 _-Completamente seguro, en estos momentos debe estar disfrutando de una luna de miel con alguna de las bailarinas del carnaval. Me informaron que salió muy temprano._

 _-¿Se ha casado?_

 _-No Candy, es una forma menos vulgar de llamar a sus constantes escapadas con cuanta mujer tiene la osadía de cruzarse en su camino._

 _-Vaya..._

En mi interior anhelaba que esa bailarina fuera nada más y nada menos que Marissa, aquellos comentarios que Neil hacía sobre ella dejaban muy claro que la tenía en la mira. Por lo que Stear nos había contado, Neil no dudaba en cuanto a las mujeres que se le metían en la cabeza y no descansaba hasta llevárselas a la cama. Marissa era su más firme objetivo y no por desearle mal alguno a ella, pero esa noche de carnaval parecía disfrutar demasiado provocándolo.

Buen rato rodeamos las costas de Brasil. Las playas lucían abarrotadas y ese yate ofrecía la vista de unos paisajes fabulosos. Nos permitía disfrutar del mar de una forma privada, elitista y hasta cierto punto egoísta. Stear nos llevó a una playa más alejada, era una especie de paraíso oculto, las aguas menos profundas mostraban la claridad del fondo, una abundante fila de palmeras a lo lejos, un conjunto de sencillos bungalows con sus techos de palma y entre ellos, una curiosa cabaña con paredes de madera y piedra.

La misma cabaña que recordaba vagamente se aparecía frente a nosotros a medida que nos acercábamos en la lujosa nave.

Stear me miró y sonrió apenado.

 _-Sólo quería echar un vistazo, él no sabe que estamos aquí._

No respondí nada. La verdad es que me resultaba muy incómodo estar ahí, que él pensara que había sido idea mía buscarlo o peor aun, que siguiera en su plan de no hablarme.

Stear se quitó su camisa y saltó al agua, Patty gritó emocionada, Annie y yo observamos la destreza del atlético joven dirigirse nadando hasta la playa que todavía se encontraba a una buena distancia.

 _-¿Crees que acepte venir?_

 _-Lo dudo mucho..._ -respondí. _-La forma en que lo ha tratado el abusón de Neil y el que este yate sea de precisamente de él..._

 _-Tienes razón Candy, lo dudo..._

 _-Tal vez... es mejor que no venga..._ -Dije en un murmullo.

 _-Eso ni tú te lo crees._ -Respondió Annie en el mismo volumen de voz.

Annie y Patty se quedaron mirando el fondo del océano, la gran variedad de peces las tenía encantadas. Yo miraba a ese punto fijo, la puerta de entrada en la cabaña en donde hacía ya un par de minutos Stear había entrado.

Un momento más tarde mi corazón se aceleró cuando lo vi salir de su cabaña, se ajustaba una de esas camisetas que le quedaban tan bien, cerró detrás de sí la puerta y corrió hacia el agua junto con Stear que ya le llevaba buena ventaja.

 _-Si viene Candy..._

 _-Eso veo Annie..._ -dije al compás del tambor en que se había convertido mi corazón. Intenté disimular mi alegría, inclinándome un poco para fingir que de pronto la vida de los peces me parecía de lo más extraordinaria. La verdad es que estaba feliz, no podía ocultar mi sonrisa, pero tampoco mis nervios.

Las brazadas eran veloces y no tardaron mucho en llegar al yate. El primero en llegar fue William, quien se inclinó hacia el agua para ayudar a su amigo a subir. Stear estaba más cansado pues había recorrido el doble en tan solo unos minutos.

 _-Eso es trampa, yo ya estaba agotado..._

William sonreía mientras escurría el agua de su cabello oscurecido.

Y yo suspiraba mientras lo miraba secarse el cuerpo.

 _-Disimula..._ -me dijo Annie sonriente.

Miré hacia otro lado y traté de parecer indiferente. No sería yo quien hablara primero, esta vez no. Si el berrinche se le había pasado, mi orgullo era bastante más grande como para buscarle plática.

Pero entonces él me buscó.

Y fue él quien volvió a ser el caballero, el amable, el atento, protector y encantador que había sido desde la primera noche.

Nos deleitamos con unos manjares que pedimos a un restaurante de la costa. Una lancha nos llevó los alimentos hasta el yate. Los caballeros pagaron por todo el servicio y después de comer fuimos mar adentro a apreciar la puesta del sol.

Me quedé enamorada de los destellos dorados que brillaban en la superficie del mar. Pude captar con la cámara una imagen a contraluz de Patty y Stear besándose y como fondo el brillo intenso del océano. No había necesidad de música, ni de plática; estar presenciando aquel momento era suficiente para enajenar los sentidos.

Mas de pronto, estaba sentado a mi lado. No dijo nada, la verdad tenía mucho que saber de él, quería hablar tanto, hasta cansarme, hasta llenarme de su voz y sus palabras... pero a estas alturas sentía que el tiempo ya no sería suficiente.

Y entonces habló, y comenzó a hablarme de su vida y a preguntarme por la mía como si fuese lo único que importara. Recuerdo que nos alejamos a unos cómodos sillones de terciopelo color marfil, el lugar ofrecía privacidad suficiente para hablar de lo que fuera.

 _-Lamento mi actitud de anoche._

Empezaba a tocar temas sensibles, le respondí que no debía de sentirse mal por lo que Neil hubiese dicho.

 _-Fue él quien hizo el ridículo, embriagarse de esa forma..._

 _-Dijo cosas que..._

 _-No importa ya lo que haya dicho._

 _-Pero necesito que lo sepas._

Y había algo en su mirada, una urgencia por decirlo todo. Así que guardé silencio, lo dejé hablar. A veces quería preguntar algo, pero me limité a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir.

 _-¿Entonces no eres dueño de ningún hotel?_

 _-Por supuesto que no Candy... eso te lo dijo Alipio, ¿cierto?_

 _-Sí, él lo dijo, sólo no vayas a molestarte con él, no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención._

 _-Todavía no crees en las malas intenciones de la gente Candy..._

Lo dijo como si me conociera de años, como si fuera un viejo amigo y no William Albert. De nuevo esa sensación de Déjà vu provocándome una especie de mareo.

Y hablamos mucho más, de mi vida, de mi infancia en el Hogar de Pony, de mi carrera, de su trabajo; me enteré que daba clases de inglés en una escuela pública, ayudaba en el rescate y conservación de la fauna marina y por si fuera poco se encargaba de la administración del restaurante en el que nos habían invitado a la fiesta en la playa.

Pero no era un millonario ni dueño de nada más que de su cabaña y de ese automóvil descapotable que amablemente nos había prestado.

Llegamos de vuelta a la playa de Albert, la hora de despedirnos había llegado. Pero yo no quería que se fuera, no deseaba que la charla terminara. Al fin estaba comprendiendo tantas cosas y me parecía injusto que me dejara con tantas dudas, el tiempo otra vez no había sido suficiente.

 _-¿Nos veremos mañana? -_ pregunté sosteniendo su mano entre las mías sin importarme la sonrisa pícara de Annie, o las miradas de asombro de Patty y Stear.

 _-Siempre que tú lo desees princesa..._ -Respondió acercándose a mí, besó mi frente y después de despedirse de todos con un saludo de mano, saltó al agua.

Stear esperó a que saliera de la playa y entrara a su cabaña antes de encender el motor de nuevo.

Despacio fui perdiendo de vista la figura que a la distancia seguía agitando su brazo hacia nosotros, su cabaña se volvió un punto lejano, su playa parecía despedirse también con el sonido del mar y las gaviotas buscando sus nidos... extrañamente comencé a sentir que ahí se quedaba algo mío. Y me quedé mirando al horizonte, el cielo se pintaba ya de una hermosa gradación de colores púrpuras, violetas, y azules intensos... las primeras estrellas empezaban a brillar en lo alto y a la vez tan cerca de mí, cerré los ojos y quise soñar con la posibilidad... de un dulce porvenir...

Sólo una semana más...

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias**_

 _ **Adoradandrew, pivoine3, mcvarela, MadelRos, venezolana lopez, Alebeth, Kata78 y Only D.**_

 _ **Creí que no extrañaba los reviews, pero al leerlas me di cuenta de lo contrario. Mil gracias por ser tan lindas, por alegrarme con cada opinión y decirme que les parece la historia. Un abrazo hasta donde se encuentren.**_


	7. Sólo, no mires demasiado

**Sólo, no mires demasiado...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

El carnaval estaba a punto de terminar y cuando a mi cabeza llegaban las palabras: _"también tus vacaciones en Brasil"_ sentía esa urgencia de verlo de nuevo. Tenerlo cerca, había pasado de ser un gusto a convertirse en una de mis necesidades básicas; como comer, dormir, respirar...

Y hablando de dormir, el sol ya calentaba el cuarto demasiado al entrar insistente por la ventana, quemaba mis piernas al colarse por el amplio ventanal como si se tratara de un potente rayo atacando a una indefensa hormiguita a través de una lupa.

Sinceramente, no es que me gustara ser tan dormilona pero siempre que podía holgazanear un poco más lo hacía con gusto, la rutina en Chicago podía llegar a ser agobiante, demasiado pesada, en Brasil todo era muy distinto, por eso valoraba tanto estas horas de sueño extra delicioso. Y ese era mi mejor pretexto cada vez que duraba más de lo debido aferrada a mi almohada. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y la cama me quería escupir aunque mi cuerpo dolorido de tanto descansar se resistiera todavía un par de minutos más. Me preguntaba donde estaban Annie y Patty, sus camas estaban hechas y no se veían por ningún lado. Al revisar mi celular ahí estaba el mensaje:

-Salimos a correr, aprovecha que somos buenas contigo...

En el fondo les agradecí el amable gesto, no todo el tiempo eran tan consideradas. Todavía me dí el lujo de estirarme como un gato y me miré en el amplio espejo de la habitación.

 _-Eres en verdad hermosa... "princesa"._

Me dije a mí misma y sonreí sintiéndome dichosa, una frase que para cualquier persona podía significar una simpleza, a mí me mantuvo en una nube erótica casi toda la noche. Debo confesar que no tomé una ducha antes de dormir, era imprescindible mantener la mayor cantidad de tiempo el toque de sus labios en mi frente. Pedí el último turno para bañarme y cuando Patty insistió que ya estaba libre la regadera, me fingí dormida.

Pero no podía conseguir dormir, me pasé buena parte de la noche recapitulando todo lo que hablamos, las cosas que me contó sobre su vida, sus gestos, los movimientos de sus manos.

Esto era una locura, o me estaba enamorando perdidamente o lo estaba idealizando en un sentido bastante obsesivo. Tenía que tomármelo con mucha calma porque ese hombre se estaba colando hasta mi médula, me era imposible pensar en algo más que no fuese él y sus encantos, él y su voz, él y su risa franca...

Ya entrada la noche, cuando escuché los ronquidos de Patty y la respiración pausada de Annie, acaricié mi frente y llevé mis dedos a mis labios.

¿Cómo sería un beso suyo? Creo que me resultaría muy difícil mantener mis manos quietas, sin acariciar su cabello, sin colgarme de su cuello y sentir su pecho unido al mío. Me imaginé aferrándome a sus brazos y enredando mis piernas en las suyas. En verdad deseaba soñar con él... y lo había logrado.

Ahora tenía que hallar la forma volver a encontrarlo. Recordé sus palabras y su mirada...

 _"Siempre que tú lo desees princesa..."_

Pero como hacerlo si no tenía ni su número telefónico, el que yo tenía registrado como desconocido en mis llamadas perdidas, seguramente sería de algún promotor de turismo, recuerdo que al llegar al hotel nos registramos dejando mi número precisamente y con eso descarté la idea de que fuese William. Aunque cada que marcaba ese número, alguien tomaba la llamada para instantes después simplemente cortarla.

Me metí a la ducha y hasta que salí de ésta, caí en la cuenta que después de mucho tiempo, era la segunda o tercera vez que no pensaba en Antoine al despertar. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! y sonreí de nuevo al pensar en los ojos, la sonrisa, la voz del hombre que deseaba más que nunca volver a ver ese día.

Me vestí con unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de tirantes, mis sandalias y recogí mi cabello.

El hotel ofrecía una maravillosa vista, el mar a lo lejos y del otro lado se alcanzaba a apreciar el Cristo Redentor:

 _"Ayúdame"_ -pensé en el vestíbulo con sus grandes ventanas mientras esperaba el ascensor.

Bajé al restaurante para tomar mi desayuno, no estaba dispuesta a aguardar a que mis mosqueteras hicieran acto de presencia así que me consentí y pedí en el menú lo que a mi parecer resultaba más apetitoso. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron mis platillos y un par de bebidas, café y jugo. Empezaba a disfrutar del delicioso banquete y sus exquisitos condimentos tan distintos a lo que acostumbro en mi país, hasta que...

 _-Eu não posso acreditar no que vejo! (¡no puedo creer lo que veo!)_

Un señor de edad muy avanzada se acercó a mi mesa.

 _-Isso deve ser um sonho... (esto debe ser un sueño...)_

El señor miraba a su alrededor confundido y volvía a mirarme.

 _-Lo siento señor, no le entiendo..._ -respondí sintiéndome mal porque se le veía cada vez más pálido. ¡Annie donde te has metido! Ahora era justo cuando necesitaba de sus traducciones. Me puse de pie y le indiqué al señor que se sentara conmigo, sería más fácil atenderlo sentado en caso de una emergencia.

Él respondió con una carcajada y su mirada de sorpresa me analizaba a detalle, el rostro, el cabello. Otra vez la sensación de ser un alienígena invasor llegaba a mí. No entendía la reacción de esa persona y supuse que se habría intoxicado con mariscos, o que padecía alguna especie de senilidad. Esperaba que llegara algún empleado o camarero a literalmente rescatarme porque el encorvado señor recargó su bastón en la silla que abrí para él y me tomó de la mano para hacerme girar ante sus cansados ojos.

Eso se estaba volviendo muy incómodo.

Pero a nadie parecía importarle, incluso uno de los meseros sonrió amablemente al ver lo que el anciano hacía y como si nada continuó atendiendo a los demás comensales. Supe que tendría que arreglármelas sola.

 _-Você se sente bem?_ -pregunté deseando que lo poco que entendía del portugués pudiera hilarlo de manera adecuada y resultara entendible.

 _-Ohhh, hermosa, ¡mejor que nunca!_ -Me sentí aliviada cuando supe que podríamos entendernos.

 _-No me hagas caso, te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí hace tanto tiempo... a menos que ya me haya muerto y esté en el cielo..._ -Respondió al tiempo que miraba lentamente alrededor suyo en tono de broma.

 _-Pues usted no ha muerto y eso me alegra mucho._ -Respondí todavía esperando que algún familiar encontrara al abuelo extraviado y se me permitiera terminar mi delicioso desayuno. Pero por lo que pude ver, eso no pasaría.

 _-Es mucho el parecido, pero aunque no estoy loco, ni senil, creo que los años me están haciendo ver cosas que no son del todo ciertas._

 _-No le entiendo abuelo._

Puso su mano fría y temblorosa sobre la mía. Se inclinó hacia mí, mirándome con atención, acomodó sus lentes, frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar mejor.

 _-Hasta en las pequitas son iguales... pero eso es imposible... como sea, ha sido un gusto estar frente a un ángel como tú, niña._

El señor se volvió con dificultad para tomar su bastón y de inmediato lo alcancé para entregárselo.

 _-¿Se va abuelo?_

Me miró sonriente.

 _-Sí criatura, te dejo tomar tu desayuno. Ya interrumpí bastante... sería una pena echar a perder un Ximxim de Galinha._

Levantó su sombrero a manera de despedida y se alejó muy despacio tarareando una canción. El día apenas empezaba para mí y ya había vivido mi primer extraña situación.

Terminé mi desayuno y por ningún lado se aparecían mis cómplices. Revisé el celular y no había rastro de llamadas perdidas ni mensajes, era muy raro que aún no hubiesen llegado. Caminé de vuelta al dormitorio, no podía irme por ahí a recorrer Brasil yo sola, algo me podía suceder y no es que tuviera miedo, pero habíamos acordado estrictamente nunca salir solas o con desconocidos.

Ya en la habitación, me pondría algo más presentable para vestir, buscaba por todo mi equipaje un vestido corto que me había comprado en una de nuestras tardes de carnaval y no lo encontraba. Llamaron a la puerta, esperaba que fueran ellas porque ya me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, ya pasaba del medio día y no me cabía en la cabeza perder un minuto más encerrada en el cuarto de hotel.

Abrí la puerta y regresé aprisa hacia mis maletas.

 _-Gracias por dejarme dormir pero... ¿era necesario que se demoraran tanto? ¿acaso corrieron alrededor de Brasil? No sé ustedes, pero yo necesito ver a alguien..._

 _-No recordaba muy bien el número... me alegra no haberme equivocado._

La voz grave, pausada y educada envió un escalofrío a mi médula. William Albert estaba en mi puerta, sonriendo, quizás le causó gracia encontrarme en ese estado de enojo y me ofreció la mano como para salir de la habitación; aunque casi en el mismo segundo, bajó su mano y desapareció de mi puerta.

 _-¡Perdona Candy!_

Escuché que decía desde fuera.

Y yo tan campante salí casi corriendo tras él. ¡¿Qué había pasado?!

 _-¿Te vas?_ -pregunté.

Se giró hacia mí, estaba ruborizado y bajó la mirada. Mis hormonas y mi corazón me gritaban que tomara su mano para encerrarlo conmigo y secuestrarlo el resto del día. Pero él caminó hacia mí y cubriendo mis hombros con el hueco de sus grandes y cálidas manos, me acompañó hasta mi habitación.

 _-No me iré sin ti, pero tal vez sea mejor que te cubras un poco antes de salir, yo... no tengo ningún problema con la vista, es decir, es realmente maravillosa; pero no me gustaría ni un poco que alguien más pudiese mirar lo que yo he podido..._

Y hasta ese momento me percaté que estaba semidesnuda, bueno, llevaba un sostén, pero considerando que dicha prenda estaba confeccionada con encajes que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, esos hermosos ojos azules habían escaneado a detalle lo que "ocultaba" la escasa tela. Cubrí mi busto con mis manos y le di la espalda a William Albert. Creí que se aprovecharía de la intimidad del momento y se acercaría a mí, pero no sucedió y me dejó a solas para terminar de vestirme.

Respiré profundo, tomé lo que necesitaba para salir y bajamos por el elevador sin decir palabra, estaba muy apenada por lo que había pasado como para hablar del clima o preguntar cualquier tontería, sólo sentía su mirada de reojo, íbamos los dos solos y podíamos escuchar con claridad la respiración del otro. Al llegar al lobby me sentí más relajada, esperaba encontrar a Annie y Patty, pero no fue así. Noté cierto nerviosismo en la voz de William, no me miraba como otras veces. Parecía en verdad avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido y me lamenté de haberlo tomado tan seriamente, debí haber hecho alguna broma al respecto.

Me detuve un par de minutos en recepción entregando la tarjeta magnética por si Patty o Annie llegaran a extraviar la suya. De paso hacía un poco de tiempo para que ellas llegaran. Cinco minutos más tarde seguía haciendo tiempo en recepción y a la vez observándolo de lejos. No deseaba incomodarlo con mis desconfianzas pero una oleada de pensamientos aprensivos me asaltaban cada diez segundos; ¿qué tal si el que iba a secuestrarme era él? ¿se vería muy mal que llamara a mis amigas para avisarles con quien iba a salir? No respondían mis mensajes, y tampoco tenía miedo, pero no deseaba convertirme en parte de las estadísticas de casos policíacos sin resolver:

 _"Una ciudadana residente de medicina del estado de Illinois se extravió en un viaje a Brasil, sus amigas no volvieron a saber de ella, el FBI colabora con las autoridades de aquél país para esclarecer este caso que ha conmocionado a la Unión Americana..."_ -Me imaginé por un momento a los presentadores de CNN dando las noticias y como un flashazo a mamá Pony desmayándose de la impresión en los brazos de la hermana Marie.

Sí, lo sé... en esto de la imaginación puedo llegar a crear toda una tragicomedia instantánea. Pero es que en serio comenzaba a invadirme de ansiedad, no podía desconfiar de él y tampoco debía ponerme en sus manos como si mi vida no importara, como si mi enamoramiento fuera tan ciego al extremo de hacerme perder la cabeza de esa forma. Mis manos se pusieron sudorosas y frías. A medida que me acercaba a la salida del ancho corredor del hotel pensaba mil cosas:

 _"¿Y si me niego? ¿o si puedo convencerlo de quedarnos en la piscina del hotel? ¿podría persuadirlo de pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo sin necesidad de salir de mi zona de seguridad?"_

Caminé lentamente hacia él. Se giró y tomó mi mano para acercarla a sus labios, dejando en ella un beso.

 _-Estás nerviosa Candy..._

 _-No, para nada..._

 _-Estás helada, y tiemblas..._

Ok, tenía que calmarme pero no sabía cómo. Me debatía entre recordar no lavarme la mano y besarla a escondidas o fingir un mareo para que no me llevara, me inventaría si era necesario un paro cardíaco como las zarigüeyas, sin embargo no lo hice y al fin salimos del hotel, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento cuando escuché sus risas.

Y me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando las vi muy contentas con Stear y Archie en el automóvil descapotable de Albert.

 _"Archie..."_ -noté que volvían a conversar amigablemente él y Annie y me alegré por ellos.

Saludé a todos y descubrí algo diferente en el elegante hermano de Stear, me saludó sin ponerme atención en absoluto, como si mirara sobre mi hombro.

 _-Vamos Archie, relájate, tampoco es como que no puedas mirarla..._ -comentó Stear y todos reímos.

 _-Sólo, no mires demasiado..._ -respondió William antes de poner el auto en marcha guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome de esa forma que me desarmaba por completo. Nadie opinó nada pero pude oír las risitas de mis amigas. El plan era pasear por todo Río, sólo que Annie de nuevo comenzó a tener problemas con el camino y decidimos visitar el Acuario de Río de Janeiro. Ahí estuvimos un buen rato, tomando fotografías de nosotros seis en las que William siempre buscaba estar a mi lado. Posaba con descuido su mano en mis hombros o rodeaba con su brazo mi cintura con el pretexto de acercarme al grupo para salir todos en la imagen.

Yo... obviamente me sentía en las nubes.

Salimos de ese lugar directo a comer, a pesar de haber devorado un muy bien desayuno, el apetito debido a los nervios me estaba alterando un poco el buen humor.

 _-Vamos, que Candy no tarda en convertirse en uno de esos tiburones que vimos..._ -Comentó Annie con su mano tomando la de Archie.

Albert me miró y me dijo en voz baja:

 _-Com prazer eu serei sua comida, meu adorável pequeno tubarão..._ (Con placer seré su alimento, mi adorable pequeña tiburón...)

Y aunque mi portugués no era para nada bueno, casualmente mi traductor cerebral se esforzó a la máxima potencia para entender lo que había escuchado, creando conmoción en mis hormonas y en mi vientre. Este hombre iba a volverme loca, eso era un hecho. Me sentí culpable y deshonesta por haber desconfiado de él en el hotel, mi instinto de supervivencia se había alertado, pero mi obstinado corazón estaba tan distraído con William Albert que ya me resultaba imposible frenar la ola de estremecimientos que me afectaban notoriamente cada que él me hablaba y me miraba de esa forma.

Fuimos a un restaurante muy agradable y elegante, los olores dulzones y florales envolvían el ambiente y se mezclaban con los deliciosos aromas de la cocina gourmet de Brasil. Me sentía fuera de lugar por mi atuendo. ¿Cuando aprendería yo a ser un poco más fashionista como Annie o incluso como Patty que lucían perfectas en esos coloridos pero elegantes vestidos floreados, entallados y de tan buen gusto que no les conocía?... un momento... ellas habían ido a correr y no llevaban ropa deportiva por ningún lado. ¡No! ¡El vestido que Patty llevaba puesto, era precisamente el que me había tardado quince minutos en buscar sin éxito!

Me estaba molestando en serio. Me habían engañado, habían planeado todo esto sin decirme nada y se habían reído seguramente al enviar a William a la habitación para que me encontrara hecha un nido de pájaros en la cabeza. Hablaría con ellas muy seriamente...

 _-Albert,_ -le llamé por lo bajo deteniéndolo con suavidad por el brazo, antes de dirigirnos a una de las mesas.

Ya ni para qué explicar lo dulce y atento de su mirada con la que no perdía de vista mis labios y mis ojos...

 _-No... no vengo preparada para entrar a un lugar como éste..._

Me miró de arriba a abajo y puso su mano sobre la mía, su calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo y lo sentí explotar en mis mejillas. No iba a poder con esto, me sentía como una completa tonta.

 _-Tu estás preparada para cualquier situación. Eres una mujer increíblemente hermosa, si te hace sentir más tranquila, te contaré que los dueños de este lugar son buenos amigos míos. Será un placer presentarles a alguien tan especial como lo eres tú Candy._

 _-¡No qué pena, no lo hagas! mira mi ropa, no es la adecuada para un lugar así, por favor._

 _-Pequeña no me pidas que mire tu ropa porque..._ -sonrió sonrojándose- _es algo que he hecho desde que fui a buscarte. Vienes conmigo, todo está bien._

Creí que me iba a estallar la cabeza y se me doblarían las piernas, apenas había podido olvidar el incidente con mi sostén y ahora lo recordaba otra vez, ¡mi adrenalina y mi pulso cardíaco se habían disparado!

Tomó mi mano con suavidad y seguimos a los demás que ya se estaban acomodando en una mesa. La decoración era exquisita, no había un sólo detalle fuera de lugar. El piso de madera brillantemente pulido contrastaba armoniosamente con los colores grises acerados y terracotas del restaurante.

Nos acomodamos en una mesa grande. Albert decidió que mi lugar era a su lado y yo no puse objeción, podría comer con calma sin sentir su mirada sobre mí y a cambio, me deleitaría con la fragancia de ese perfume que no podía ser más perfecto para él. De vez en cuando, mientras conversábamos esperando por los platillos, colocaba su brazo por encima del respaldo de mi silla. Pude sentir como sus dedos de vez en cuando rozaban con disimulo mi cabello.

Annie y Patty no decían nada, porque cada una de ellas estaba seguramente en la misma situación con Stear y Archie.

La música era bastante romántica, el volumen suave, adecuado para permitir una plática entre los comensales. *Sugerencia (Ana Carolina, Seu Jorge - É Isso Aí (The Blower's Daughter) (Ao Vivo).

Los dueños se acercaron unos cinco minutos antes de que nuestra comida fuera servida. Albert nos presentó con ellos y tal como esperaba, resultaron ser personas muy cálidas y amables. Ellos miraban a William y sin dejar de sonreír me miraban después. Nos despedimos y los alimentos fueron servidos.

Comimos entre pláticas triviales y no tan triviales, hablamos sobre Patty y Stear, sus planes de permanecer un par de meses más en Río para después de eso ambos viajar a los Estados Unidos y convencer a Martha de irse a vivir a Londres con ellos. Los miraba a ambos con tantas ilusiones en la sonrisa y en los ojos, estaban decididos y confiados en que todo saldría a su favor. No tenían miedo, no había dudas.

Y fue entonces cuando deseé con el alma algo así para mí, quise que llegara el amor de esa manera tan arrasadora en que no hay lugar para incertidumbre o indecisiones, para decidir entre la vida que ya se tiene o viajar a donde sea con tal de estar al lado de esa persona que se ama. Y volví a perderme en el movimiento de sus labios, en las palabras de apoyo real que daba a sus amigos, hablaba de tener la confianza en Stear y su gran amor por mi amiga, trataba de hablar por él, como pidiéndonos el consentimiento a Annie... y a mí.

 _-¿Candy?_

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-Jajajaja que si otorgas tu consentimiento para que me quede..._ -me preguntaba Patty con la sonrisa más enamorada del mundo.

Y les expliqué que mi consentimiento era lejos de ser el que importara en ese caso, que yo confiaba en ella y en la madurez que como mujer poseía para tomar una decisión así, tan importante y radical para su vida.

Sentía de reojo su atención completa, mi corazón latía en mis mejillas y no por la opinión que externaba, sino porque ya me era imposible resistirme a devorarlo a besos, acariciarlo completo. Moría por saber de él, conocer a fondo cada aspecto de su vida, ¿quién era en realidad Winston? porque para ser sincera no compartía rasgos físicos con Albert a pesar de ambos ser rubios, ¿donde estaban los padres de ellos? ¿cuando conocería a esa tía Elroy que tanto mencionaban él y Winston? Quería saber tanto y me quedaba tan poco tiempo, la tarde anterior en el yate quedaron tantas preguntas en el aire. Por un momento me imaginé tocando algun tema sobre su vida, pero desistí cuando la voz de mi conciencia me indicó que eso era algo que sabría a su debido tiempo y sólo si él deseaba que yo lo supiera, por supuesto no delante de otras cuatro personas.

 _-Espero que seu apetite tenha sido saciado linda princesa..._ (Espero que tu apetito haya sido saciado hermosa princesa...)

Me dijo sonriendo y limpiando con una servilleta la comisura en mis labios. Si este hombre se enterara del tipo de apetito que me provocaba su mera existencia.

 _-Sí, gracias William Albert, creo que de seguir así, no estaré muy segura de querer regresar a casa._

 _-Eso no estaría nada mal, me encantaría... que consideraras la posibilidad._

Y dicho esto pidió la cuenta y cubrió el total del consumo. Stear y Archie se miraban uno al otro con seriedad, pero a él pareció no importarle la inconformidad de aquellos dos porque no aceptó el dinero que le ofrecieron cuando discretamente se reunieron mientras nosotras nos despedíamos y agradecíamos a los dueños del lugar.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante donde todo empezó, en aquella fiesta en la Playa. Archie conducía, Annie ocupaba el lugar del copiloto y atrás Stear llevaba en sus piernas a Patty, William ocupaba el otro extremo y yo iba en medio de ellos. Estaba tentada a reposar mi cabeza en su hombro, su brazo se extendía cuan largo era el respaldo trasero y para mí eso era lo más próximo a viajar en sus brazos.

 _-No tardaré pequeña..._ -se dirigió exclusivamente a mí.

 _-Si anochece y no vuelves pronto, no estaré aquí, el hotel queda bastante cerca._

 _-Oh, eso no sucederá, dame sólo cinco minutos._

Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. Cada contacto se estaba dando con más frecuencia y con tal naturalidad, como si estuviese implícito que algo existía ya entre nosotros, aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto.

* * *

Era un domingo, y al ser mi día de descanso aproveché para llevar a mamá Pony a la estación de autobuses. El que la llevaría de regreso al Hogar de Pony ya estaba siendo abordado.

 _-Marie ya debe estar ansiosa..._

 _-Sí mamá Pony... debes hacerle mucha falta._

 _-No que va, siempre discutimos, por tonterías porque casi nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo, muchas veces ella tiene la razón, pero siento que en ocasiones es demasiado enérgica con los niños y entonces para darle un escarmiento decido llevarle la contraria._

Reí al ver cómo mi hermosa viejita arrugaba la nariz y se alisaba el mismo abrigo con el que había llegado. Todos sus gestos los había memorizado desde que era una niña.

 _-Siento mucho que hayas visto tan poco a Annie, ella vive muy ocupada..._

 _-No la disculpes, ella siempre fue diferente y no hay nada que hacer. Tu vives ocupada y estuvimos juntas una semana entera. Nada le costaba conectarse mas seguido en el aparato ese... Además mi niña,_ -tomó de nuevo mi rostro entre sus manos- _yo he venido a verte a ti y mi propósito ha sido cumplido. Ahora más que nunca estaré al tanto de lo que decidas. No voy a dejarte sola._

 _-Gracias mamá Pony... ¿los días pasaron volando eh?..._ -rodeé con mis brazos a mi madre.

 _-Y también volando pasan los años hija, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasa la vida. Pon atención a todo lo que hablamos. Algo debes decidir. La respuesta está en tu corazón, ya sea que decidas volver o quedarte aquí... tienes mi apoyo. Es lo que haría una madre ¿o no?_

 _-Creo que sí... mamá Pony... ¿crees que la hermana Marie deba enterarse...?_

 _-Oh, claro que no hija. Eso es algo tuyo, es tu vida y aunque las dos te amamos tanto, con tristeza reconozco que ella no lo entendería. No se atrevería a juzgarte, pero creo, que es mejor que por ahora no lo sepa._

Nos dimos un abrazo fuerte, me llené de su aroma a flores y galletas y le dije adiós hasta que el autobús dio vuelta para tomar su rumbo. No pude evitar llorar por su partida y me di permiso de hacerlo pues ella ya no podía verme a esa distancia. Regresé a casa recordando sus palabras, extrañaría su voz, sus consejos, sus noticias del Hogar y sus pasos andar desde muy temprano por el departamento, me dejaba la tristeza de su ausencia que trataría de olvidar un poco saturándome de trabajo. La comitiva de vecinas que despidieron a mamá Pony a la entrada del Magnolia todavía no terminaba de dispersarse, algunas se quedaron conversando en los pasillos y otras en sus recibidores con las puertas abiertas. Mamá Pony se había hecho amiga de varias señoras a las que yo apenas saludaba.

 _-Se las encargo mucho, mi niña es buena chica, es muy inteligente, y es doctora..._

Y eso bastó para que con cierta regularidad el Magnolia se convirtiera en mi propio edificio de consultas a domicilio en horario corrido. Nunca me pesó porque fue una manera de poner a prueba mi vocación, servir al prójimo, ayudar a los necesitados que no siempre contaban con una aseguradora médica. Mas aún porque en cada sonrisa de ellas, en cada mirada sabia de ellas encontraba un poco de mamá Pony y eso me permitía ayudarles con alegría a mis vecinas ya cansadas, algunas de edad muy avanzada. Todas las consultas médicas eran pagadas en innumerables y muy variadas formas; diariamente había en una mesita a la entrada de mi apartamento; un guiso distinto, un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate o fresas, galletas, un envase con leche fresca, dulces y hasta alguna vez me dejaron una caja con algo que se movía en el interior.

Tenía miedo de abrir la caja hasta que escuché el llanto agudo de un cachorrito.

 _-¡Un cachorro! ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?_

Para mi fortuna, la misma vecina que me había obsequiado el peludo animalito, decidió que se haría cargo de él en tanto que yo no estuviera en casa.

 _-Pauline nos contó que creciste rodeada de naturaleza y animales doctora Candy, creo que por eso estás tan triste y pensé que sería buena idea que alguien te hiciera compañía..._

 _-Pero me preocupa, es que... no siempre puedo volver a casa._

 _-No tengas pendiente doctora Candy, lo cuidaré en tu ausencia..._

Y así pasaron más días, cada uno tan igual al siguiente, tan llenos de ayudar a los demás y tan llenos de olvidarme de mí misma, en un afán por protegerme de la dolorosa distancia de los que amaba. Ya tenía otra vez el suficiente capital para viajar de nuevo a Río de Janeiro, incluso dejando pagado mi alquiler por un año completo y la comida de Clint, pero no estaba de vacaciones y no podía simplemente irme. Irme sería dejarlo todo atrás y confiar en que William Albert no hubiese sido sólo un adorable espejismo de amor de verano.

Tenía demasiados pendientes entre pensar irremediablemente en Albert, mi tesis, las guardias, los exámenes, las consultas en el Magnolia, lidiar con las enfermeras psicópatas enamoradas de Antoine, la comida de Clint, llevar mi ropa a la lavandería y preparar mis batas para la semana, pero opté por dormir y olvidarme de todo y de todos por un momento. El pensar demasiado en mis deberes no iba a solucionarlos por arte de magia y por el contrario me provocaba constantes jaquecas debido al estrés. Mi cuerpo exigía un descanso y prometí a mamá Pony cuidarme. Los ojos se me cerraban y después de comer una buena rebanada de pay de manzana que preparó una de mis vecinas, cerré las cortinas de las ventanas, oscurecí la estancia, me acomodé en el sofá y me perdí en el sueño.

Y vaya sueño... otra vez en ese lugar... pero Albert estaba ahí, conmigo... y esta vez no tuve miedo.

.

.

 _ **Gracias:**_

 **Loreley Ardlay** : ¿Por qué te dejé melancólica? jajaja ¿por la despedida? no pasa nadaaa! esto va a mejorar ya verás.

 **Kata78:** Si se entendió así ¿verdad? jejeje pero solo tu Kata captaste eso del merengue, porque nadie más lo mencionó, ¿será? ¿que opinas?

 **OnlyD** : Hola Only D! me encanta recibir tus reviews porque me emocionas toda! gracias por darme tu opinión y por decirme que te gustan mis personajes, Albert, Candy y Terry! te gusta mi Terryyyyyy! wowwww. De fanficker a fanficker tenemos un deber moral... también lo creo así y en serio que leo la gran mayoría de lo que escriben las personas que me comentan. Pero para ser honesta contigo, sólo lo que de verdad me gusta lo comento y lo que no, pues paso en silencio. Pero es verdad que cuando algo mueve fibras en mi corazón no puedo simplemente quedarme callada y no agradecer por eso. Busqué lo que escribes y vi que llevas ya 6 historias de Rose of Versailles pero desconozco el tema y la serie completa. En cuanto a los fics solamente leo de Candy Candy (alguna vez intenté leer de Harry Potter porque también me apasiona y no pude, me pareció completamente extraño) Por eso no me comprometo a seguirte, pero ya que también te agrada la Candyleada, porqué no te animas a escribir? Mira que ahí si seguiría cada uno de tus pasos (porque me caes muy bien y si tus reviews son encantadores ya me imagino tus historias) y que mejor que no te enganchas con esas ondas raras de exclusividad por un solo personaje. Aunque te muevan más los ojos de cielo, millonarios y amantes de la naturaleza como Alberzote de dos metros (pues obvio a mi también me encantaría aunque fuera de clase media pobre, papazoteee) coincido con los corazones híbridos y multi región! a poco no es más divertido. Gracias linda por permitirme conocerte aunque sea un poquito por este medio.

 **YaguiFun** : Bonitaaaaa! cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer de nuevo mis locuras. Te mando un beso!

 **MadelRos** : Muchísimas gracias por cada comentario, más que por dejar un determinado número de reviews (que eso en serio me importa un cacahuate) me emociona el saber la impresión que te llevaste de cada capítulo, si alguno te gustó, si el siguiente te hizo enojar... eso es lo que de verdad me nutre el ánimo para escribir. Gracias por ser tan linda y ya sácame de ese río congelado plis! el siguiente capítuloooo! Un abrazote para ti.

 **Adoradandrew** : Jajajajaja pe pe perate! asi dice mi maaaaaa! jajajajaja ay Adorada. Pues todo lo que hablaron y lo que les falta por hablar viene en el siguiente capítulo! jejejeje. Besos amiga!

 **Pivoine3** : Merci à vous belle pour vos paroles, c'est un grand plaisir d'écrire et plus c'est quand des gens aussi sensibles que vous nous faites l'honneur de lire J'espère que ce que je dis traduira correctement. Je vous remercie sincèrement de votre attention. Albert est toujours une énigme, mais petit à petit, il est résolu. Tu vas le voir!

 **Stormaw** : Poco a poco retomarás tu ritmo, no te preocupes por eso amiga. El chiste es que regresaste! ahora no te sueltes!¡ Sabes que también te deseo lo mejor. TQM!

 **Moonlove** : Hasta que se aparece oigaaaaa! ¿dónde pinto la rayita eh? jajajaj naaaaa, sabes que aquí andamos y que no pasa nada si te ausentas de los reviews... solo, que tal vez borraré todas las historias de Albert por mi berrinche de que nomás no vienes, jajajaja! Bueno pues si... así las cosas con la médico White, le echó el ojo desde el principio a Albert y le choca la Marissita (resbalosa como gata en celo), pero que se aplique la Candy y ya verás lo que sigue comadre. TQMunnnchooo!

.

Un abrazo hasta donde estén!


	8. Un sueño

**Un sueño...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Me levanté del sofá, no sé cuanto tiempo dormí pero tenía las energías un poco más repuestas, caminé hacia la ventana y corrí las cortinas sólo un poco, pero ese poco bastó para que con la luz que entraba pudiera darme cuenta que estaba una vez más en ese lugar.

Miré mi sombrero, permanecía ahí ligeramente aplastado, lamenté no haberlo puesto en otro lugar antes de dormir, lo había arruinado.

Recordé el sombrero que les había exigido a Annie y Patty, aquél que se voló en plena avenida de Brasil, en mi sueño lo relacioné pensando que ellas me habían regalado uno nuevo.

El piano de cola al centro del enorme salón me hizo sentir como aquella vez en una de esas películas de época, la decoración era soberbia y mucho más ostentosa que la que utilizaban en esas películas, pude apreciarla más a detalle que en el sueño anterior donde la sensación de asfixia me había hecho despertar alterada. Esta vez me di el lujo de observar claramente las columnas de mármol negro con vetas blancas apenas sugeridas decorando el lugar, eran más altas que yo, cada una sostenía enormes jarrones con adornos dorados y flores. Seguí caminando a través del gran salón, la luz entraba a raudales por las gigantescas ventanas que iniciaban al ras del suelo para casi alcanzar lo alto del techo. El suelo se iluminaba resplandeciente con la luz vespertina besando el mármol color marfil. El aire se sentía pesado nuevamente, como si se me dificultara respirar, el pecho me dolía. Sólo esperaba que este sueño no se convirtiera en pesadilla como el anterior...

Miré mis manos, llevaba en mi dedo una sortija matrimonial con grabados hermosos y elaborados, pude incluso apreciar los pequeños diamantes incrustados en éste, miré más abajo... usaba uno de esos vestidos elegantes, largo hasta la pantorrilla, mis delicadas zapatillas iban forradas a juego con la misma tela del vestido; como si vistiera para una fiesta. Era yo en otro tiempo. Me acerqué al reflejo en uno de los cristales de la ventana y pude verme...

Mi cabello era el mismo, sólo que ahora se mantenía en una especie de ondas uniformes formando bucles, mi rostro era un poco distinto, era como si hubieran transcurrido algunos años más, pero seguía siendo yo.

Escuché unas voces acercarse, los pasos también resonaban como eco en la gran estancia.

Archibald pasó presuroso a mi lado, sin siquiera saludarme. Recordé que se le estaba volviendo un mal hábito mirar al horizonte cuando se dirigía a mí, pero ésta vez era como si ni siquiera se hubiese percatado de mi presencia, _-"¡qué grosero!"-_ pensé, detrás de él una mujer mayor trataba de alcanzarlo caminando con ayuda de un bastón, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules me resultaban familiares. Por un segundo pensé que ella había podido verme, pero no fue así. Sus ojos me atravesaron como si fuera yo el mismo cristal de la ventana, pues ella miraba con sumo interés a través de mí hacia el camino que se extendía a lo lejos, un automóvil muy antiguo se acercaba a la casa y al parecer se trataba de alguien muy importante porque los sirvientes ya esperaban dispuestos en la entrada.

Pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de que yo estaba por ahí.

Escuché la voz de Archie saludar a los recién llegados; primero entró un elegante señor vistiendo traje negro, llevaba un sombrero que al entrar a la lujosa estancia dejó en manos de uno de los empleados, usaba un bigote muy peculiar y mientras el equipaje era bajado del automóvil que llegaba después de ellos, él trataba de tranquilizar a la abuela que parecía a punto de perder la calma. Mi corazón dio un respingo cuando vi cruzar por la puerta a William Albert... mi William Albert llevando también un traje negro y una tristeza inmensa en su semblante.

Miré a la señora abrazarlo, acariciaba su rostro y su barba descuidada con gran cariño y con auténtica pena. Lo consolaba por algo y entre su llanto escuché un _"ruego por ella hijo..."_

Ella estaba inconsolable y él permanecía como una piedra. Archie también lo abrazó, aunque después de eso salió muy deprisa de la casa. Lo vi alejarse a través de la ventana, corrió hasta llegar a la arboleda y ahí no pude verlo más. La señora tomó asiento en uno de los elegantes sillones y un par de jóvenes empleadas le ayudaban a tranquilizarse. Escuché parte de una conversación que no terminaba de comprender, Albert había perdido a alguien y por algún extraño motivo su tristeza se convirtió en la mía. Mi corazón se estaba oprimiendo al punto en que dolía. No quería llorar, no quería que me viera llorando, porque necesitaba abrazarlo, consolarlo por lo que hubiera pasado; y al llorar no sería de mucha ayuda.

 _-William Albert..._

Me atreví por fin a hablar, ¿cómo esperaba que alguien me mirara si no decía nada?

Un instante me pareció que me había escuchado cuando volvió su rostro en dirección hacia donde yo me encontraba, pero pronto, entendí que no había sido así. A pesar de que me acerqué a él varios pasos más, no funcionaba, no me estaba ignorando dado que los demás tampoco parecían darse cuenta de mi presencia.

El señor del bigote comenzó a caminar a su lado, se dirigían hacia mí pero todo el tiempo Albert avanzaba cabizbajo. Pasó a mi lado despacio y toqué su brazo para detenerlo, por un momento tuve la ilusión de que me había visto, incluso se detuvo cerrando sus ojos y aspirando profundamente, después la desolación ocupó otra vez su mirada.

 _-¡William! ¡Albert aquí estoy! ¿por qué no puedes verme?_ -fueron mis palabras antes de que entrara junto con aquél caballero a una especie de recinto con una puerta de madera tan alta como oscura.

Pude verlo muy bien, pude ver sus ojos tan a detalle como nunca los había visto. Había llorado mucho, la irritación en sus ojos y sus párpados hinchados daban cuenta de ello. Se veía demacrado y no tenía idea que hacer para ayudarlo.

Salí del salón aquél y caminé por los alrededores de esa casa que más parecía un palacio. Aunque estaba decidida a no irme de ahí sin antes verlo, sin tomar su mano, sin abrazarlo o besarlo. Llegué a un jardín lleno de flores de todos colores, el ruido crujiente de las piedrecitas bajo mis zapatillas era claro y tan real que me parecía más que un sueño... un recuerdo.

Caminé hasta que el cansancio en mis pies se me antojaba para botar mi calzado y darme un buen masaje. El vestido era cómodo pero empezaba a hacer un poco de frío y yo no llevaba un abrigo. La tarde seguía cayendo, el viento mecía mi cabello y mis ropas provocando que me abrazara a mi misma, -" _tal vez ya es hora de volver..."_ -pensé, pues la luz natural en el jardín empezaba a reemplazarse con las farolas que uno de los empleados de la mansión había encendido.

También las luces en la casa empezaban a encenderse, excepto una, en lo alto de su balcón pude ver su figura, permanecía de pie, llevaba el mismo traje, su cabello mucho más largo, suelto, desaliñado. La corbata que llevaba puesta ya no estaba y su camisa estaba desabotonada casi por completo.

 _-Albert..._

Por fin miró hacia donde yo estaba, mis ojos no romperían el contacto esta vez. _-¡Aquí estoy William! ¡Albert!-_ grité y moví mis brazos para que se diera cuenta que me había ignorado todo este tiempo.

Vi como su pecho se agitaba, negaba lentamente como si yo no debiera estar ahí, como si no quisiera verme.

 _-Voy a buscarte, espérame. ¿Cómo llego hasta tu cuarto? ¡por favor háblame!, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me escuches? ¿qué hice para que estés tan molesto?_

Había caminado hasta quedar debajo del balcón desde donde podía continuar mirándolo. Todo el tiempo me había seguido con su mirada y supongo que había hecho algo realmente malo, lo pude haber ofendido por algo porque William me miraba con furia, con el ceño fruncido y las fosas nasales abriéndose y cerrándose agitadas. El sonido de un cristal llamó mi atención, algo había dejado caer desde lo alto. Me acerqué al objeto y supe que había estado bebiendo. Cuando regresé para verlo, ya había entrado a su habitación y cerrado su ventanal corriendo las ventanas para no verme.

Después nada... hasta más tarde continuó mi sueño apareciendo en él extraños episodios cortos de una vida que no era la mía; como partes incompletas de una película que me contaba una historia, historia que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza excepto por un común denominador: William Albert.

Una colina semejante a la del Hogar de Pony, un jovencito tocando una gaita, vistiendo un kilt escocés... era él, su hermosa sonrisa es la misma. Después una fuerte corriente en el río y yo cayendo al agua... tenía miedo, me había golpeado con algunas piedras en los rápidos, pero pude sujetarme de una rama, un minuto pues mis dedos se resbalaban y poco pude hacer para mantenerme ahí. Vi la oscuridad y sentí el frío paralizante del agua helada en mi cuerpo, sentí el agua entrar con fuerza por mi boca y mi nariz, la desesperación me invadió cuando el aire abandonó mi cuerpo...

Pero también vi a William llevarme en brazos a una especie de manta, se inclinó sobre mí y me dio el aire de sus pulmones a través de su boca.

Pude respirar un momento y vi sus ojos, esos ojos que me mantenían en estado hipnótico, los que me transferían el calor que le hacía falta a mi cuerpo que seguía convulsionando al expulsar el líquido y otro poco por el frío. Me arropó con la manta y me mantuvo entre sus brazos y sus piernas frotando mi espalda y dándome el calor de su cuerpo y de una fogata que había encendido. Recuerdo cómo el humo de aquella hoguera calaba dolorosamente en mi nariz y garganta, pero el calor que nos brindaba a ambos ahí abrazados era invaluable. Empecé a cerrar mis ojos y escuché su voz, era muy joven pero ya tenía esa hermosa voz con la que mi corazón late desbocado al escucharle.

 _-No te duermas pequeña, mantente despierta... por favor no cierres tus ojos..._

Y yo era todavía más joven que él, lo sé, pero en ese momento se mezclaban la inocencia de una niña y este loco amor que ahora siento por él. ¿Por qué estaba soñando todo esto?

Sonreí cuando sus ojos encontraron a los míos. Entonces sí pudo verme y también sonrió, lo abracé con fuerza y me sentí tan dispuesta a permanecer en sus brazos, tan protegida, tan a salvo... como la sensación de un techo y un edredón calientito en una fría noche de tormenta. Así se sentía William, como mi propio hogar, al punto que me atreví a decirle...

 _-Gracias Albert, esto es delicioso, quisiera poder dormir así todos los días..._

Y en mi sueño besó mi frente como lo hizo esa tarde en el yate y sus palabras fueron exactamente las mismas que antes de saltar de vuelta al agua:

 _-Siempre que tú lo desees, princesa..._

* * *

Me parecía una playa diferente a pesar de ser la misma en que lo había conocido. Winston estaba en la barra del bar y una melena rizada se movía atareada de un lado para otro atendiendo la gran cantidad de clientes, de vez en cuando me miraba con ganas de fulminarme. Pero eso no me importaba y escogí no prestarle atención.

 _"Marissa"_ -pensé, sin poder evitar el hueco en el estómago ante la molestia de su presencia. Lo nuestro era una rivalidad en silencio, no existía una guerra declarada verbalmente entre nosotras, todo era intrínseco pero tan palpable como la realidad de la arena fría en la planta de mis pies. Si antes no habría peleado por William era porque no sabía nada de él, porque su vida era tan ajena a mí como el portugués, la caipirinha y Brasil entero; pero ahora todo era distinto... ahora no le iba a dejar el camino libre aunque mis días en este lugar fueran en cuenta regresiva.

Él regresó a los diez minutos de haberse ido, no tuve tanto tiempo para atormentarme con el recuerdo de la plática en el yate:

 _-¿Y Marissa?_

 _-Ella es sólo una amiga._

 _-Ella opina diferente William Albert, tiene actitudes de alguien que se cree con derechos..._

Sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

 _-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?_

 _-Que sigues llamándome William Albert, tú puedes decirme sólo Albert._

 _-Bien... Albert, te decía... ella se siente con derechos sobre ti._

 _-Lo que Marissa crea o sienta, es problema de ella Candy, no mío. Ahora dime... ¿tú, sabes mucho al respecto sobre alguien que se siente así?_

 _-Sólo lo necesario._

 _-Vaya..._

 _-¿Te molesta que lo sepa?_

 _-No hay nada que hasta ahora me haya molestado de ti pequeña. Sólo te diré que ella ha estado ahí para apoyarme, hablamos mucho, me distrae..._

 _-¿Ah, es sólo una distracción entonces?_

 _-No en el sentido en que lo estás pensando, es decir. En ocasiones estoy mal Candy, y ella..._

 _-No me hagas caso, si no deseas contarme..._

 _-Ella me busca en los momentos más difíciles, he llorado con ella, sabe que es lo que debe decir... y cuando es mejor simplemente no decir nada._

Me quedé en silencio, los celos ya desde entonces me carcomían y desvié mi mirada al océano. Sería imposible llegar a su corazón en sólo unas vacaciones, lo deseaba, deseaba tener un romance con él, llegar tan lejos como se pudiera en la intimidad de su cabaña o en la orilla de la playa, los dos solos. Pero ella tenía todo a su favor y yo... solo una semana.

 _-¿Has estado con ella Albert?_

Mil veces tonta, ¡eso era obvio y por cierto algo que no me incumbía! No tenía derecho a preguntar algo así.

Me miró atento y respiró profundo, era evidente que mi pregunta estaba fuera de lugar y que en este minuto ya empezaba a incomodarlo. Acarició su mentón con su mano y después de pensarlo un poco me respondió:

 _-Si, estuve con ella un par de veces Candy, no puedo negarlo._

Y ahí lo tenía, nunca preguntes algo que no estés dispuesta a entender, algo que sepas que te va a doler. Pero ya lo había hecho y no tenía por qué odiar a Marissa por eso. Quizás no era la única que había tenido a William para ella, quizás había otras muchas afortunadas por ahí y yo ¿qué tenía que husmear en su privacidad?, si en mi cama también había dormido Antoine. Si también había compartido con él una vida en pareja y yo no era ni remotamente lo más cercano a una joven inexperta en esas cuestiones.

Pero decidí que era suficiente de hablar de Marissa pues el estómago se me estaba revolviendo a causa de los celos, ¡absurdos celos! éste hombre a mi lado no era nada mío, yo me iría a Estados Unidos y él seguiría terminando alguna noche de soledad y necesidad masculina con Marissa enroscada a su cuerpo, apoyándolo, hablándole, distrayéndole. Por mí que así siguieran las cosas. -" _¡Candice White ese no es tu maldito asunto!" -_ pensé sintiendo súbitamente una rabia irracional.

 _-Y tú Candy... ¿será que esos ojos hechiceros ocultan algún secreto? ¿alguna vez me contarás algo sobre ti? todavía no sé si alguien te espera en Chicago, no sé si..._

 _-Si qué..._ -respondí enfadada, arrepintiéndome al instante de ser tan grosera y haberlo interrumpido. Pero él, con su voz tranquila me dio unos segundos y continuó:

 _-Quisiera saber, si alguien ha sido tan afortunado para robarte un beso, para quitarte el sueño... o para hacerte sonreír de esa forma que sólo tú lo haces._

Tomó mi mano con suavidad y muy lentamente deslizó sus dedos entre los míos. No podía creerlo, si esto era real, parecía la parte más bonita del más bonito de los sueños.

 _-Lo único que importa ahora, es que estoy aquí, contigo..._

 _-Esa es la filosofía de un spring breaker... y tú no eres así. Por el contrario, me da la impresión de que eres una gran persona... aunque algo me ocultes._

 _-No oculto nada..._ -miré su mano aferrando la mía y la solté al imaginar cuantas veces acariciaría con esas mismas manos el cuerpo de Marissa.

 _-¿Qué sucede Candy?_

 _-Nada..._

 _-Estás celosa._ -El infame sonreía y eso me molestaba más.

- _No tengo por qué sentir celos de alguien a quien a penas conozco, ¿entendido Albert?_

 _-Pues yo apenas te conozco... y siento celos de saber que existe un Antoine que fue tu novio, siento celos de saber que puede estar esperando tu regreso para buscarte otra vez... y no debería sentirme así esa es la verdad, porque como dices, apenas te conozco._

Nos quedamos en silencio, se escuchaban a lo lejos el barullo de la música y las risas de Annie, Stear y Patty.

 _-Pero si estoy aquí contigo es porque quiero saber de ti, conocer todo lo que pueda sobre tu vida, lo que te gusta, tus ideas, tus sueños._

 _-¿Quien te contó de Antoine?_ -pregunté imaginando a las comunicativas de Annie o Patty soltando toda la información.

 _-Nadie en realidad, sin querer escuché una plática entre Annie y Archie la noche de la fiesta. Busqué tu nombre en redes sociales y supe mucho de ti de esa forma. Se nota que ese doctor anda buscando su segunda oportunidad y..._ -suspiró- _¿qué puedo hacer ante eso, dime? ¿martirizarme? ¿enojarme? ¿llorar?. La verdad es que me guste o no, tu te irás en una semana y yo... seguiré viviendo en el limbo hasta que..._

Y se quedó callado una vez más, ¿por qué decía vivir en el limbo, si Brasil era en mi opinión lo más parecido a un paraíso? ¿qué clase de secretos escondía éste hombre?

 _-¿Por qué eres un condenado enigma Albert? Sí, como lo oyes... nunca terminas de decirme nada, siempre tengo que imaginar como termina la frase porque no te abres conmigo. William Albert ni si quiera sé si es ése tu nombre completo ¿ves?_

 _-William Albert Andrew. Ése es mi nombre completo._

Pero antes de que nuestra conversación continuara, llegó Annie con su hermoso bikini rojo captando nuestra atención y la plática llegó a su fin.

 _-Dice Stear que le dijiste que tenías que regresar pronto William y pues... ya llegamos._

Miré hacia la playa y era cierto, la cabaña sobresalía entre los bungalows, tal y como Albert sobresalía con su porte y gallardía entre el común de la gente.

 _-Es hora de irme, pero esta conversación no termina aquí. Lo prometo._

Y mis recuerdos se interrumpieron en cuanto sentí sus manos cálidas cubriendo mis ojos y su aroma delicioso se mezclaba con la brisa marina. Deseaba continuar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente y al parecer él también lo pensaba así, porque tomó mi mano y caminamos alejándonos del bar y de las insistentes miradas de Marissa y Winston.

 _-Quiero que sepas todo sobre mí, que en ti no quede una sola duda de quien soy... ¿vienes conmigo Candy?_

Patty y Annie me miraban incrédulas cuando vieron cómo me llevaba de la mano hasta su vehículo. Le pedí que me esperara un momento, a estas alturas ya no podía tener miedo de ir con él. Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba en serio. Nos apartamos un poco las tres para tener una rápida charla:

 _-Amigas volveré más tarde, lo prometo._

 _-¿Qué necesidad hay de que te vayas con él?_ -preguntó Annie muy seria.

 _-Necesito hablar de muchas cosas con él Annie... a éstas alturas ha demostrado que es un hombre confiable; es el mejor amigo de sus novios._ -Hice hincapié en el _"sus novios"_ para que no se comportaran conmigo como una corte juzgando a un criminal.

 _-Ve Candy; aunque apostaría a que te veremos hasta mañana..._ -respondió Patty con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Annie más en su papel de líder y protectora, levantó una de sus cejas para decir algo desaprobatorio seguramente, pero no lo hizo y accedió al final.

 _-Ve con él, confío en que sabrá comportarse... pero por si acaso..._ -y sacó de su bolso un par de preservativos para meterlos en el bolsillo de mi short.

 _-¡Annie!_

 _-Por favor Candy... somos mujeres adultas ¿recuerdas? sólo que... las buenas decisiones se toman con la cabeza fría. Cuídate mucho por favor._

 _-Lo haré..._

Y media hora después estábamos en la arena, frente a su cabaña, en su playa. Ya era de noche, las estrellas salpicaban el manto oscuro y la luna amarillenta parecía tan atenta como yo a escucharlo. El sonido de las olas rompiendo con suavidad en la orilla era mágico, no hacía frío. En pleno verano en Brasil el calor se volvía insoportable y la noche era el ambiente adecuado para disfrutar de la delicia del viento templado.

Estábamos ahí sentados, uno al lado del otro. Sus dedos jugueteaban y garabateaban nerviosos en la arena, mi vista se concentraba de tanto en tanto en mirar sus rosados y largos dedos trazar con suavidad una y otra vez el mismo rastro, otras veces lo miraba a los ojos... en un inicio no puse mucha atención a lo que decía por concentrarme en lo maravilloso de la noche que estaba viviendo, con él, ¡justamente con él! sus largas pestañas, sus cejas pobladas, su perfil y la forma en que la humedad del interior de sus labios brillaba con la luz natural del cielo...

 _-Amé mucho a una mujer, Candy. La amé tanto, que al aferrarme a la esperanza de volver a verla, de alguna manera me aferré a este lugar y regresé. Estoy en una especie de limbo, y lo peor de todo es que no sé como es que estoy atorado en este punto. Por eso te dije que no era libre, no me refería a que estuviera casado o que tuviera una relación con Marissa, o con cualquier otra. Es sólo que me aferré a recuperar a la única mujer que he amado y en algún punto creí que había perdido la razón. Me costó mucho entender lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero ahora sé que es justamente por ese amor que no puedo irme. Es por ella que vivo en este lugar y que tal vez tenga que quedarme para siempre aquí, como un pago por haberla descuidado, por haber sido incrédulo... por creer que hay cosas que simplemente no pueden suceder... y sí suceden._

Mi corazón se comprimió en el interior de mi pecho. Amaba a alguien, la seguía esperando, estaba aferrado y vivía en el limbo... por ella.

 _-¿Ella va a volver?_ -pregunté en apenas un susurro, tratando de que mi voz no delatara mis sentimientos.

 _-Mi corazón cree que sí, pero sé que eso es imposible, ni la más grande de las magias puede devolvérmela._

Y casi muero cuando vi sus ojos empañados, no pudo o no quiso evitar el llanto; estaba llorando en silencio por ella y yo estaba ahí, enamorada, perdida; en un limbo similar al suyo, pero por él.

 _-Entonces, ¿por qué la esperas si sabes que es imposible?_

 _-Es sólo mi corazón el que no entiende,_ -limpió sus mejillas con sus manos- _aunque, también existe la posibilidad de que esté volviéndome loco._

 _-No te entiendo Albert._

 _-Y si escucharas la versión completa menos me entenderías, correrías lejos de mí pensando que soy un lunático, que vivo solo porque estoy desquiciado, que soy un renegado o una especie de individuo extravagante que ha perdido la lucidez y pretende arrastrarte a su abismo de locura y descontrol._

 _-Jajajajaja... ¡Albert! ¿Todo eso?_

 _-Y más..._

Lo observé, volvió su sonrisa triste hacia las olas, su mirada apacible permanecía perdida a lo lejos, extrañando, añorando el regreso de esa mujer. La punzada de celos no mermaba el dolor fuerte en mi pecho y en mi vientre.

 _-Tú... jamás serás un lunático, es decir; tu mirada jamás será la de un loco, la de un perdido, alucinante, deschavetado, infame, cretino y no sé cuantas cosas más te has dicho..._

Me senté más cerca de él, la piel de mis brazos y piernas rozaba su piel, me estremecía con su calor. Hice girar su rostro con una caricia de mi mano en su mejilla y me acerqué despacio. Él se quedó inmóvil, parecía no reaccionar pero su respiración se había acelerado.

 _-Tu mirada es hermosa, eres bueno Albert... no mereces estar en ningún limbo por nadie. Y bueno, ya que hablamos de locos... ninguna mujer con la suficiente cordura podría alejarse de alguien como tú._

 _-Candy..._

 _-Yo no lo haría..._

Y ambos terminamos lentamente con la distancia que nos separaba. Alcancé sus labios y pude al fin probar el calor y la suavidad de su boca. El terciopelo de su beso era exquisito, el contacto más increíble que jamás había sentido. Eso era magia pura, su mano acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura, después rodeó mi cuello con ella cuando sintió que el beso terminaría, no pensaba dejarme ir y yo feliz por eso abrí mis labios para bebérmelo completo.

Sentí su lengua encontrar la mía, el paraíso era ese instante. Su mano aferraba mi cabello y acariciaba mi nuca, me estremecía de placer entre sus brazos y poco a poco el beso subía de intensidad, su mano libre abandonó mi cabello y bajó por mi hombro hasta posarse en mi cintura. Mi mano libre se abría camino por debajo de su camiseta, mis dedos temblaban al rozar su piel, mi corazón latía emocionado, mis sentidos estaban al cien. Percibía el calor de su respiración, amaba el sabor de su boca y sus mejillas saladas por el llanto. Seguí besándolo, olvidándome de todo y concentrándome solo en la sincronía perfecta de nuestras lenguas y nuestros labios acariciándose de una y otra forma. Iba a retirar mi mano de su pecho pero con la suya se aseguró de mantenerla presionada sobre su piel. Pude sentir su latido tan acelerado como el mío. Y aunque deseaba permanecer así toda la noche despacio separé mi boca de la suya, lentamente abrí los ojos, justo antes de que él también lo hiciera y me encontré con dos luceros que desde entonces y para siempre se adueñaron de mí por completo.

 _-No creo que sea correcto estar aquí... así..._

Miré alrededor y nadie nos miraba. Al menos no alguien a quien yo pudiera ver desde donde estábamos.

 _-¿Quieres que te lleve con tus amigas?_

La verdad es que no quería irme, quería seguir hablando, hasta cansarme, hasta amanecer escuchándolo. Deseaba seguir besándolo, pero no ahí.

 _-O prefieres..._

Se quedó callado una vez más, el rubor en su rostro me emocionó al pensar que no era común para él llevar turistas extranjeras y meterlas a su cabaña. Entonces me decidí y tomando su mano lo conduje al interior.

 _-Prefiero._

Y entramos a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros. La noche era larga, teníamos tanto de qué hablar, tanto que decirnos... pero esta vez, la luna inquieta esperaría afuera, no se enteraría de nuestros secretos, ni de lo que pudiera ocurrir ahí dentro.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!_**

 ** _Kata78:_** Gracias por comentar Kata! Y... con respecto a lo que dices del merengue... pues para que te anticipas tanto muchachaaaaa! ashhhhh! jajaja te mando un beso!

 ** _Only D:_** Oki, me parece muy buena idea! me tincaaaa me tincaaaaa! jajaja. Nos ponemos de a cuerdo por PM. Gracias por ser tan linda, y en serio, no me quitas el tiempo, leerte es un placer. Espero que este pequeño adelanto ya no ponga en riesgo a tu teléfono. Ya hubo besoooo! uyyyy como ves? me explayo en lo que sigue? o lo dejo a sus imaginancias... bueno, me dices.

 _ **Adoradandrew:**_ Mujerrrrr! me haces reír como no te imaginas atajaaaaaaa! ¿te acuerdas? nunca voy a olvidar tus comentarios y los de mi querida y entrañable Glenda ¿que a donde se fue!? Quien sabe... pero en verdad que si dos personas que siempre me comentaron en los Albertfics y que me hacían reír y sonreír eran ustedes dos. Albert está en Brazil por una razón, no nació ahí, pero ya pronto lo sabrás. Esto casi se acaba. Gracias por seguir mis locuras y por estar ahí. Te mando un abrazo.

Y gracias también a quienes me han dejado su opinión y a quienes leen en silencio. Es bonito ver que llego a todas ustedes y les hago imaginar un rato.

Un beso!


	9. Tha gaol agam ort

**Contenido erótico, se recomienda disfrutar :)**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Tha gaol agam ort...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Escuché el sonido de la puerta tras de nosotros. Estaba expectante, ansiosa, mi cuerpo completo temblaba ligeramente ante la anticipación de lo que seguía.

La lámpara en el exterior iluminaba con su apenas sugerente luz, regalándonos en el interior una atmósfera propicia para el ambiente de por si lleno de erotismo.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido, pero ¿quien podía decirme que lo que sentía estaba mal?, ¿que lo que estaba haciendo era un error? ¿quién podía decir cuanto tiempo era prudente esperar antes de entregar el corazón y el cuerpo? mas aun cuando ya me estaba doliendo el sólo pensar en volver a Chicago y... no volver a verlo. Desde que tengo memoria, estuve acostumbrada a actuar según mis sentimientos y mis ideales. Lo que el corazón opinara se volvía una orden que no aceptaba cuestionamiento de ninguna índole, sobre todo si mi mente su cómplice, le apoyaba con palabras de aliento y argumentos que para mí eran del todo válidos. Mi propia verdad se convertía entonces en mi propia ley, en mi única brújula para saber qué camino tomar, sin titubear. La hermana Marie le llamaba a eso: necedad; mamá Pony le llamaba de tres formas distintas: fuerza, convicción y carácter.

Y en ese preciso instante todo mi ser me gritaba que estaba en lo correcto, cada célula de mi cuerpo me exigía pertenecerle, cada poro de mi piel quería sentirse vivo con el roce de su piel. Esto era algo que iba más allá de lo meramente hormonal, mi corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Valía la pena correr el riesgo, no iba a dar marcha atrás ni por un sólo segundo.

Y empezó la magia; sus brazos me rodearon por detrás, sentí el calor de su aliento acariciar mi cuello y mi entera anatomía despertó eufórica. ¡Qué decir de mis hormonas bullangueras creando semejante jolgorio en mi sangre!.

 _-No pensé que aceptarías quedarte conmigo..._

Su voz era sugestiva, como una suave caricia a mis sentidos, me giré hacia él y no dudó en acercar su boca peligrosamente a la mía en una clara invitación a continuar lo que habíamos dejado a medias en la playa. Sus manos atrajeron mi cuerpo al suyo sin ninguna especie de pudor. El estado de ensoñación y exquisita pasión en que habíamos estado inmersos momentos antes, regresó incluso con más fuerza en el interior de la cabaña.

 _-Quiero estar contigo... no tengo ninguna duda Albert._

Y nos dimos un beso otra vez, y una y otra vez mis labios se dejaron seducir y devorar por los suyos. No había sensación más placentera que beber de su dulce boca. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello, quería colgarme de su cuello, acariciar sus brazos, abrazarme a su cintura... deleitarme con la textura de sus músculos en mis manos. No deseaba abandonar el embriagante sabor de sus labios, me encontraba bajo una especie de hechizo porque no lograba reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dejar de besarlo. Cuando al fin pude hacerlo, invadí con mi boca la incipiente barba dorada en su mentón, recorrí su rostro entero con mis labios. Cada detalle de sus facciones y su cuerpo me parecía extremadamente sensual y varonil.

Hice un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho. Olvidé mis inhibiciones en algún lugar de mi equipaje porque era un hecho que esa noche no las había llevado conmigo. La intensidad de las caricias iba en aumento. La suave caricia de sus labios iba y venía a placer por todo mi rostro, mis mejillas, mis hombros y mi cuello. Poco a poco nos encontrábamos más relajados y cómodos con la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Entonces se volvió más osado y sus manos viajaron desde mi espalda hasta posarse en mi trasero... ¡por Dios, sus grandes manos se amoldaban perfectamente a mí!

Estaba sucediendo, nos estábamos acercando demasiado al punto de no retorno. A medida que se intensificaban las caricias aumentaba también mi apetito por él, empezaba a desear encerrarlo en mi interior para siempre. La sensación de querer tenerlo dentro de mí se volvía insoportable a cada minuto que pasaba.

Claro que él entendía mis más oscuras intenciones, éramos un par de viajeros vibrando en la misma frecuencia de onda, era como si su propio ritmo marcara el mío; pues tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a desvestirme, mi blusa de tirantes salió volando hacia algún rincón de la cabaña y con gran habilidad me despojó de mis shorts de mezclilla. Me sentí hermosa, poderosa y seductora al notar incrementarse el deseo en su mirada, descubrí un brillo distinto en sus pupilas oscurecidas. El simple hecho de quitarle la camiseta era un deleite para mis sentidos, estaba resultando todo un acontecimiento para mí. Él no me perdía de vista mientras lidiaba yo también con el placer de desvestirlo; cuando terminé de hacerlo, volvió a tomar mis labios con la desesperación con la que un sediento busca el agua a mitad del desierto.

Mis manos ya no temblaban, por el contrario, avanzaban confiadas por la calidez de su pecho, era extasiante acariciar cada palmo, rozar la superficie de mis dedos en el grueso vello dorado de su torso. A medida que avanzaba, grababa a fuego en mis recuerdos el aroma almizclado y el enloquecedor gusto semisalado de su piel. Estrujé su espalda deseando hacer más íntimo el contacto, incrementé entonces la demanda de mi boca en la suya, succioné su lengua y me bebí el néctar de su boca. Dejándome llevar como en un suave oleaje, mi cuerpo se encontraba dispuesto para recibirlo.

Me aventuré a urgar por el borde de su ropa interior, sentí la cálida y prominente erección en mi mano y la estremecedora respuesta en el interior de mi vientre. Albert cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior. Un rubor intenso cubrió su rostro, la tensión se extendió por cuello, sus hombros, piernas y brazos. Un grave gemido lleno de deseo me dio señales de que iba por buen camino, al principio pensé que me estaba incentivando a continuar explorando y acariciando a mi antojo.

Pero interpreté mal las señales pues Albert se detuvo de pronto; me pareció descubrir en la intensidad de su mirada cierta inquietud y molestia, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de decir algo... pero nunca lo dijo, y por un instante creí que hasta ahí había llegado mi intento de hacerle el amor al hombre de mis sueños.

 _-¿Estás bien Albert?_

 _-Sí..._ -respondió nervioso- _y tú... ¿lo estás Candy?_ -volvió a mirarme pero esta vez con una mirada desconcertada, llena de duda.

 _-No podría estar mejor, nunca he estado mejor... pero, si tú crees que debemos parar..._

Tenía miedo de que me tomara la palabra, pero hacer el amor era cuestión de dos, no sólo decisión o deseo de una de las partes; aceptaría lo que él quisiera. Su pecho subía y bajaba con prisa, su respiración estaba tanto o más agitada que la mía.

 _-No, no quiero parar._

Y antes de darle oportunidad a pensárselo nuevamente, lo besé, era la mejor manera que hallé para demostrarle cuánto lo deseaba. Volví a ir despacio, llené con besos tiernos su nariz, sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados, el espacio entre sus cejas; después regresé una vez más a la exquisita humedad de sus labios y el dulce interior de su boca; podía vivir así para siempre. Mi lado racional me decía: _"vas a buen ritmo, no hay por qué apresurar las cosas..."_ Mi lado emocional opinaba: _"Que sea esta noche, estás lista..."_ La amargada en mi interior se mantenía en silencio porque también lo deseaba y mi instinto de mujer ya había despertado pidiéndome a gritos seguir adelante. Bombeaba la sangre por todo mi cuerpo con las señales que la naturaleza entiende como cópula inminente. El ritmo de mi corazón volvía a aumentar con cada latido, exigiéndome más de su sabor, demandando a cada beso, a cada caricia, que no me demorara en hacerlo mío.

Albert me tomó por la cintura y me levantó en vilo. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era un semi Dios embravecido, su rostro enrojecido, su boca entreabierta y su respiración agitada. El azul de sus ojos parecían atravesarme y desnudarme no sólo el cuerpo, también el alma. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura y mi sexo comenzó a danzar en una deliciosa fricción con su enorme erección pulsante, inflamada.

Mis pechos se presionaban en su pecho, nuestros calores se fundían en uno solo. Sus manos me sostenían en el aire pero me sentía acariciada en una exquisita totalidad.

Albert me contempló por un momento antes de que sus labios llegaran hasta mis senos, los cuales quedaban justo a la altura de sus labios. Se acercó despacio, como pidiendo permiso. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje hacia mí dándole acceso a todo cuanto quisiera tomar.

Sumergió su rostro en mi pecho, aspiró profundo y se quedó ahí por un momento, llenándose de mí, lamiendo y besando como si degustara el más exquisito de los manjares. Con sus grandes manos me atrajo hacia él, haciendo más íntima la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Sus suaves labios no cesaban en su imperiosa tarea, su saliva dejó un rastro húmedo en mi piel. Mi ser completo reaccionaba a sus caricias con una urgencia que quemaba, que mataba lentamente de puro placer. Su lengua caliente en mi cuerpo, no permitía que cesara la serie de impulsos eléctricos que viajaban continuamente hasta mi vientre y entre mis piernas, desencadenando una oleada de contracciones placenteras en mi interior. Empezaba a temblar de nuevo, de emoción, de deseo y una vez más de anticipación, con plena conciencia de lo que pasaría entre nosotros de forma inevitable. Este hombre me hacía vibrar entera, como no lo había hecho antes nadie, jamás, nunca...

Sus manos trazaron un poema en mi piel, cada roce de sus dedos dejó a su paso un rastro erizado debajo de ellos. Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban despiertas, en alerta. Mi mente era un caos completo, absorbía cada sensación, cada contacto, cada sonido, gemido y exhalación de Albert. Sus besos suaves, húmedos y cálidos, sus manos expertas acariciando mi cuerpo. Me acercó más todavía a él, su pelvis presionaba mi sexo contra su apremiante erección que enérgica se removía entre mis piernas... la húmeda ropa interior de ambos era la única barrera que existía ya entre nosotros... estaba cada vez más cerca del cielo.

Sin poder posponer durante más tiempo lo que sabíamos que pasaría, me llevó a su habitación. La colorida cortina hecha con carrizos de bambú parecía celebrar el momento produciendo un curioso sonido cuando cruzamos a través de ella.

Albert me bajó de sus brazos y quedamos frente a frente. Sus manos en mi cadera iniciaron el descenso de la única prenda que me quedaba puesta. Imité sus movimientos y me dispuse a quitarle el boxer. Obligué a mis manos y mi boca a mantenerse serenas ante lo que se develaba a mi vista, pero como mi única brújula eran mi corazón y mi deseo, a mi voluntad sólo le quedaba observar y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Y lo disfruté, hice cuanto me vino en gana, y él hizo lo mismo.

Volvimos a besarnos con el sabor de nuestra intimidad en los labios. Me acomodé a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, el placer de sentirlo me provocó una excitación impresionante, empañó mi razón y nubló mi visión. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a removerme sobre él. Acarició mi rostro y abrí los ojos para no perderme el espectáculo tan deliciosamente morboso que representaba la unión de nuestros cuerpos, Pero en sus ojos no había lascivia, ni una lujuria desbordante... había adoración, deseo... tal vez amor.

Y eso inflamó mi corazón como las palomitas de maíz con el calor. - _"¿Sería posible que me amara también?"_ -pensé sin perderlo de vista.

Luego, su mirada comenzó a empañarse. ¡No, eso no podía estar pasando! ¿acaso estaba recordándola?

Intensifiqué mis movimientos, aferrando sus manos con las mías a mi cadera. Lo haría olvidarla, lo llevaría al mismo cielo cuantas veces fuese necesario para que la desterrara de una vez por todas de su vida. No perdí el contacto visual, sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo.

Albert se giró en la cama y se posicionó sobre mí con gran facilidad. Como un león que enfurecido hace girar a su presa sometiéndola a su antojo. Sujetó mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza y comenzó a removerse despacio entre mis piernas.

Sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío fue uno de los momentos más eróticos de mi vida, jamás había experimentado un deseo carnal tan intenso, tan caliente, tan vivo en mis entrañas. No había comparación en ningún sentido en cuanto a lo que ya conocía con lo que estaba experimentado aquella noche. La masculinidad, sensualidad y vigor del hombre que tenía encima no me permitieron hacer comparación alguna, ni recordar a nadie. Porque todo lo llenaba por completo, porque lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros era algo más que sexo o mera atracción física, iba más allá de entregar nuestros cuerpos...

Fue entonces que sentí su ingente y cálido miembro encontrar mi entrada que ansiosa lo esperaba, la descomunal sensación de su miembro deslizándose lenta y suavemente en mi interior, me estaba llevando sin necesidad de más a un insondable abismo de placer.

Observé sus músculos, se movían vigorosamente sobre mí. Sus brazos, piernas y glúteos se contraían en una cadencia deliciosa con cada embestida que otorgaba en mi interior. Aquello era un manjar para los sentidos, era abrumador, enajenante.

Desquiciante.

El ritmo se incrementó un poco. Sentí dolor pues mi cuerpo no estaba adaptado a esas proporciones, pero lejos de lastimarme, la experiencia era digna de ser repetida una y otra vez, digna de ser narrada y recordada para siempre. Sus manos estrujaban mis senos en un delicioso masaje, subían y bajaban lentamente por mis piernas como un rey que avanza por las tierras de sus dominios. Así era Albert, sabía adueñarse por completo, sabía dominar y ser suave al mismo tiempo. De pronto, entre el sonido de nuestros besos y las palabras que en un murmullo nos decíamos al oído le escuché decir entre jadeos:

 _-Tha gaol agam ort..._

Y sin pensarlo respondí:

 _-También te amo..._

Hacíamos el amor sin ninguna reserva, sin censura, tocando con nuestras manos todo cuando podíamos, rozando con nuestros dedos aquellas zonas a las que nadie más llegaría nunca. Ya eramos dueños uno del otro, creí que ya no existían fantasmas vivos o muertos, ni recuerdo de nadie más entre nosotros dos. El éxtasis de sentirlo tan dueño de mí nublaba cualquier otro pensamiento. Lo apreté entre mis piernas, lo encerré para siempre en mi carne aferrándome a él, a ese momento. Después, mi piel se erizó por completo, un cosquilleo intenso comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en un intenso estallido de gloria que avanzó desde mi cabeza hasta mi vientre y la punta de mis dedos en los pies, atravesó mi espalda, haciendo convulsionar mis brazos y mi cuerpo entero, mi corazón latía aprisa y yo sentía que caía desde lo alto del cielo hasta donde había subido con él, enredada en su cuerpo.

Estaba abrumada por lo que había sentido, agitada, maravillada... fue una mezcla entre miedo y desear repetirlo por siempre... eso era el orgasmo. Algo que no conocía a pesar de haber tenido sexo con mi ex novio en repetidas ocasiones.

 _-No puede ser cierto..._ -dijo Albert respirando profundo e interrumpiendo el final de aquella encantadora sensación de cansancio que nos llevaba de regreso desde las nubes hasta las sábanas de la cama. - _Entendiste lo que dije..._ -dijo más en tono de aseveración que de pregunta.

 _-Albert, yo..._

 _-Sólo dímelo Candy, lo entendiste... -_ volvió a preguntarme un tanto alterado, sujetándome por el brazo con un poco más de presión de la necesaria.

No supe porqué había respondido precisamente eso. Me avergoncé al pensar que me había anticipado al pronunciar esas palabras que sin dudar conectaron mi corazón con mi boca. Me sentí como una completa idiota al pensar que no significaba lo mismo para él. No sabía que había querido decir con esa frase dicha por él en mi oído, aun así respondí sin comprender por qué y me arrepentí cuando vi que su reacción no era precisamente de felicidad. Estaba molesto... ¿pero yo, qué había dicho mal?

Ambos seguíamos muy agitados, nos costó un par de minutos volver a la calma y poder ordenar nuestras ideas.

 _-Sólo lo sentí, discúlpame Albert... no fue mi intención ofenderte o comprometerte a nada._

Eso me había dolido. Su molestia, su silencio, sus reacciones que no comprendía del todo.

Tomé mi ropa interior y me la puse lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba irme.

 _-Candy..._

Salí de la habitación dejando atrás el hueco sonido de las cortinas de bambú que esta vez sonaba distinto, triste. Seguí el rastro de mis prendas en el suelo, el par de preservativos resbaló de uno de los bolsillos de mis shorts y un calor profundo llegó a mi cara. _"¡Tonta mil veces tonta Candy... ni siquiera te cuidaste, inconsciente!"_. Me molesté mucho conmigo misma, no había tomado las precauciones necesarias y había estado en contacto directo con Albert... y todas las que se hubieran acostado con él antes de mí sin usar protección.

Estaba realmente enojada, comenzaba a vestirme cuando sus manos sujetaron con suavidad mis brazos.

 _-No... suéltame por favor..._

 _-Espera..._

 _-No Albert, olvida lo que dije... yo... no es necesario que digas más, porque en realidad no dices mucho. Guardas demasiados secretos, todo lo que te rodea es un misterio y cuando te pido que me digas que está mal, en qué me he equivocado tú... sólo te encierras en tu burbuja._ -me solté de su agarre. _-No estás forzado a dejarme entrar en tu vida si no lo deseas. Ni siquiera tengo el tiempo suficiente para descifrarte..._

 _-Entraste a mi vida desde la noche en que te conocí en la playa,_ -yo seguía vistiéndome- _desde la noche que entré al mar por tu sandalia._

Lo miré sin entender ni un poco a lo que se refería. Él continuó:

 _-El tiempo es uno de los mayores misterios de mi vida Candy. Ni yo lo entiendo... una vez te dije que quería que lo supieras todo de mí, que no deseaba que te quedaras con alguna duda sobre quien realmente soy... pues bien, es momento de contarte mi verdad, aun exponiéndome a que huyas creyendo que si estoy loco. Eso en caso de que todavía quieras escucharme._

Seguía sintiendo un profundo desconcierto en mi corazón. Tenía ganas de llorar pero meses atrás, me había prometido no volver a llorar por nadie, mucho menos por un hombre y sus complicaciones. Recién habíamos hecho el amor y en lugar de estar abrazados, entrelazando nuestras piernas, desnudos en su cama; estábamos ahí, en medio de su sala, yo con mi sostén en la mano y con la otra en mi cintura escuchándolo hablar.

Albert sacó de uno de los cajones de un mueble, una pequeña caja de madera finamente tallada, de ahí tomó a su vez una gruesa sortija de oro. La observó un par de segundos antes de colocarla en mi mano.

 _-¿Qué significa esto Albert?_

Mis manos temblaban, su serio semblante, sus ojos tristes decían mucho más que sus palabras.

 _-Estuve casado pequeña..._

Las piernas me empezaron a fallar, no podía estar sintiendo eso, la sangre de pronto abandonó mi cuerpo y se condensó por debajo de mis pesadas y lentas rodillas.

 _-¿Estás jugando conmigo?_

 _-Jamás lo haría..._

Y me explicó después de un profundo suspiro, que _"ella"_ salió de esa cabaña precisamente en medio de la noche para dirigirse con rumbo al mar.

 _-Hubo quienes la vieron entrar... pero no pudieron hacer nada por ayudarla, estaban muy lejos._

Miré la argolla mientras lo escuchaba, el aire me estaba faltando, un extraño y nítido recuerdo que no me pertenecía se fabricaba en mi cabeza: Altos ventanales con elegantes y blancas molduras alrededor de ellos. Un atardecer tapiado de densos nubarrones ensombreciendo el interior de la habitación, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, cansados después de haber hecho el amor como había ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos en la habitación a mis espaldas, sus hermosos ojos azules y su grave y pausada voz diciendo las palabras que anteriormente había escuchado...

 _-Tha gaol agam ort..._

Un súbito e intenso mareo me obligó a tomar asiento en uno de los bellos sillones de mimbre, pero antes de que llegara hasta él, Albert me sujetó y me atrapó en un abrazo tierno, lleno de esa cálida sensación con la que me estaba familiarizando tanto; era como estar en casa, protegida, segura, sólo así... abrazada a su pecho.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, ¡¿qué estaba ocurriendo conmigo?!

* * *

El insistente llamado a la puerta interrumpió uno de los momentos más intensos e impactantes de mi viaje a Brasil. Las voces del otro lado conversaban entre sí con impaciencia. Reconocí a Annie y Patty, sus voces eran inconfundibles; por un lado odiaba que nos hubiesen interrumpido, por otro lado necesitaba de ellas. Quería abrazarlas, contarles todo aunque al igual que yo, no entendieran nada.

 _-"Ni yo lo entiendo..."_ -habían sido también las palabras de mi hombre. Aunque una vez más se quedaba todo en el callejón de los secretos. Siempre era algo lo que interrumpía: _"ya llegamos, ya nos vamos, aquí estamos..."_ Pero esa noche nadie me haría largarme de la cabaña sin entenderlo todo.

Nos separamos sin desearlo y recompuse mi cabello en una coleta. Albert tomó de mi mano su argolla matrimonial y la devolvió a su lugar. Le ayudé con su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás con mis manos, y sin perder de vista el azul mar cristalino que habitaba en sus ojos volví a darle un beso rápido, corrí por su camiseta que seguía tirada al otro extremo de la barra del desayunador.

No tardamos mucho en estar listos y caminó hacia la puerta, me quedé fascinada mirando a ese hombre que ya sentía como mío. Era poderoso, enorme, poseía una curiosa sencillez elegante, empezaba a memorizar su forma de caminar, de erguirse, hasta el más mínimo detalle de su personalidad me deslumbraba.

Archie, Annie, Patty y Stear aguardaban del otro lado con bolsas de compras en mano y grandes sonrisas.

 _-Esperamos no incomodar..._ -dijo el primero, entrando muy ufano y sonriente a la pequeña estancia con unas bebidas y botanas.

 _-Eh... no interrumpen nada, ¿cierto Albert?..._ -dije tratando de no parecer muy obvia. Por dentro me sentía como un viejo edificio, tambaleándose en pleno terremoto de emociones, tratando de dilucidar el revoltijo de información en mi mente.

 _-No hay problema, están en su casa._ -Respondió Albert con una sonrisa amable. Lo estaba tomando con calma, no parecía estar enfadado y aprovechó para esconder la misma turbación en la que yo me encontraba, dirigiéndose hacia la cocinita para comenzar a preparar unas bebidas que Archie había llevado. Los hermanos le hicieron compañía y yo me quedé con mis amigas en la estancia.

Annie y Patty me miraban apenadas.

 _-Candy, lo sentimos, ellos insistieron... -_ fue Annie quien habló primero.

 _-Les dije que no era buena idea, pero ya ves como son los hombres. Estamos muy apenadas contigo... por favor discúlpanos._

 _-En verdad no queríamos molestar, Candy. Le dije a Archie que cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle a William era suficiente con un mensaje de texto o... una llamada más tarde._

 _-Pero a ellos pareció no importarles, sobre todo después del escándalo de la loca esa._

Y Annie miró a Patty de la misma forma en que la vemos cada vez que comete una indiscreción.

 _-Uppsss..._

 _-¿Cómo que upsss? ¿Qué pasa Patty?_

 _-Sólo se trata de Marissa y los comentarios de una mujer dolida... Nada importante Candy._ -respondió Annie adelantándose a Patty, tratando además de parecer convincente.

Patty me miraba y bajaba la vista como disculpándose.

 _-Pero mi querida Patty tal vez quiera enterarte de todo, ya que siente tener la lengua en completa libertad, ¿o me equivoco amiga?_

Patty nos miraba a ambas y permanecía en silencio.

 _-No tiene caso darle importancia Candy, sólo dijo un montón de cosas sin sentido como Annie ya te ha dicho._

 _-Pues lo que sea quiero escucharlo..._

Y después de un poco más de insistencia con ambas, pude enterarme de todo.

 _-Ella dijo que siempre estará dispuesta para él..._

Y eso me revolvía el estómago de rabia, a mí no me importaba tener que lidiar con un pasado lleno de mujeres tan dispuestas a consolarlo y hacerle compañía. Pero de ahí a que ella no quitara el dedo del renglón, la situación se tornaba muy incómoda.

 _-Dijo ser quien lo consuela cuando llora por su ex mujer... ¿escuchaste eso Candy? ex mujer... creo que William Albert no te está diciendo toda la verdad._

Tampoco era yo nadie para juzgar su vida, después de todo, yo también tenía un pasado. Él mismo había comenzado a abrirse conmigo y hablar sobre _"ella"_.

 _-Ella dijo que tú te irías muy pronto, que ella sabía esperar y sería entonces quien se encargaría de consolarlo como siempre lo hacía, por todas y cada una de las pérdidas de su pasado que lo atormentaban cada noche..._

Todos teníamos pérdidas y yo estaba enterada de una que lo ataba a Brasil, pero no conocía todas y cada una de ellas. Punto a favor de Marissa, no había comparación en el nivel de información que ella poseía. Aunque yo sabía algo que posiblemente ella no: la ex esposa de Albert había representado para él la inmensidad de un amor, mientras Marissa era apenas un puñado de arena en comparación con la inmensa extensión de la playa. Marissa era sólo un cuerpo tibio en el que encontrar un poco de calma cuando la soledad y la pena lo amenazaban con arrastrarlo a una locura real. ¡Muy bien Candy! ahora comenzaría la monja amargada en mi cabeza a atormentarme diciendo: - _eres_ _"la nueva Marissa" querida_.

 _-Dijo que vivías en una nube Candy..._

 _-¡Patty basta! ¡eso no!_ -la interrumpió Annie.

En este punto no sabía si quería seguir escuchando, pero mi necesidad de que todo se destapara y no dejar cabos sueltos me hizo pedirle que continuara.

 _-Dijo... que Albert había perdido a su esposa cuando murió ahogada en el mar. Dijo que Albert está medio loco y que ella es la única que está dispuesta a vivir con un loco como él. Que a ella no le importa escuchar sus desvaríos porque ella lo entiende mejor que nadie. Que tú te irás y como cada verano una nueva siempre llegará, pero al final es ella, siempre ella la que se queda con él._

Y mi pecho estaba a punto de reventar con esa dolorosa verdad. Yo me iría y ella se quedaría aquí mismo, como gata en celo detrás de Albert...

 _-Candy, no creímos nada de la maraña de ridiculeces que dijo. Sólo que, cuando dijo que Albert estaba loco..._

 _-Tuvimos mucho miedo por ti, esa es la verdad._ -Concluyó Annie tomando mis manos.

 _-Y por eso han venido..._

 _-No sólo por eso, Stear y Archie decidieron que lo mejor era venir para contarle personalmente todo lo que ella había dicho. Por eso es que tardan tanto en la cocina... Amenazó con convencer a Neil para que le quite su trabajo. Neal es el verdadero dueño de las cadenas de hoteles y del restaurante. No William como nos contó el tal Alipio._

 _-Ese es otro mentiroso Candy, ¿qué ganaba con decirte mentiras?_

Y todo eso ya lo sabía por boca del mismo Albert. Todo tenía bastante lógica. Yo iba a regresar a mi vida y dejaría a mi amor sumido en una maraña de problemas por los celos de aquella disparatada mujer. Me sentía impotente, si bien sabía que él no poseía los recursos como para viajar conmigo, no deseaba que se quedara en Brasil a ser sobajado por un tipejo como Neil, ni quería que Marissa lo chantajeara con perder su trabajo.

Pero no podía llevarlo conmigo, él no me permitiría hacerlo. Albert no era un souvenir ni era tan fácil que yo pudiera sacarlo de sus ataduras y recuerdos, no era un niño al que yo pudiera proteger intentando cambiar su vida de una forma tan radical, llevándolo lejos conmigo; para protegerlo de los verdaderos desquiciados del planeta... Aunque muriera en deseos por poder raptarlo y convencerlo de quedarse a mi lado. Albert era un hombre de treinta y dos años que con sus propios medios salía adelante, no le gustaba depender de absolutamente nadie para vivir. Albert era como un rompecabezas, de esos de diez mil piezas que muy lentamente se van armando. Tenía algunas de las piezas pero me faltaban muchísimas más, y no sabía ni por donde empezar a buscar. El tiempo se acababa y debía ayudarlo de alguna forma. ¿Pero cómo?

* * *

Patty aplaudía emocionada y hundía la cabeza entre sus hombros con la alegre expresión de una niña. Stear hacía toda clase de efectos especiales como si estuviese contando una historia a un grupo de niños, su voz se transformaba en gruñidos e imitaciones de llanto en medio del relato.

 _-La leyenda habla de ellos, nuestros ancestros en Escocia pudieron dar fe que en realidad existieron... las personas en la actualidad no pueden refutar ese hecho. Muchos científicos investigan no sólo los antiguos círculos megalíticos, sino también... ¡la irrefutable existencia de los Kelpieeeeesssss!_

Archie levantó una de sus cejas mientras sonreía por los relatos de su ocurrente hermano.

 _-Los Kelpies eran criaturas peligrosas que se mantenían en los alrededores de los grandes ríos y lagos de Escocia. ¡Pon mucha atención Patricia! pues un día irás conmigo a la tierra de mis antepasados y cualquier detalle que decidas ignorar... ¡podría suponer la fatalidad en nuestras vidas!_

 _-¡Anda, payaso!_ -lo presionaba Archie.

 _-¡Shhhhht! Sin interrupciones por favor, las preguntas son al final de la historia._ -No podía dejar de reír con las ocurrencias y disparates del buen Stear. _-Pues bien, se supone que estos animalejos del mal eran astutos y malintencionados. Atrapaban a sus víctimas engañándolas como por medio de un hechizo o hipnosis por decirlo de otra forma, ya estando en el borde del agua, las personas..._

 _-Las personas qué Stear, ¿por qué haces pausas?..._ -preguntaba Annie más entusiasmada con el abrazo protector de Archie que con el fantasmagórico relato.

Stear miraba a todos alumbrando su rostro desde su mentón con la lámpara de mano, levantaba las cejas y abría demasiado los ojos.

 _-¡No hagas eso Stear! a mí si me da mucho miedo..._

 _-Patty hermosa, siempre estaré para protegerte de los Kelpies..._ -corrió Stear a su lado y después de acurrucarla en sus brazos, comenzó a llenarla de besos tiernos.

 _-¿Ajá y luego?_ -preguntó Archie.

 _-Pues... se ahogaban en el río o en el lago, invariablemente._

 _-Ahhh, ¿así nada más?..._ -preguntó Annie decepcionada, después de todo parecía que la historia había atrapado su interés.

 _-Pues... sí, al menos eso dice la leyenda._ -Pero Stear parecía más interesado en besar y abrazar a mi amiga que en continuar asustándonos con su relato.

 _-No es sólo eso..._ -la voz profunda de Albert hizo a los reunidos alrededor de la fogata mirar hacia él. Albert se acercaba con más bebidas que había preparado en una charola. Cada quien tomó la suya y después de terminar de repartir,Se acercó a mí, me miró y sonrió, tomé su mano para atraerlo a mi lado, pero decidió acomodarse por detrás mío abrazándome y manteniéndome entre sus piernas, muy cerca de su cuerpo. Recordé el sueño mafufo donde me rescataba de morir ahogada en los rápidos, así me abrazaba en aquella ocasión envuelta en una manta... de noche, con el ruido del agua fluyendo como fondo y cerca de una fogata igual que ahora... Albert y mucho de lo que hacía era un constante déjà vu en mi vida. La piel se me erizaba de tan sólo analizar las similitudes entre lo soñado y lo que estaba viviendo.

 _-Las viejas leyendas hablan de un grito sobrecogedor, un grito que asemeja mucho al llamado de auxilio de una persona que se está... ahogando._ -Prosiguió Albert.

Su tono se volvió triste, apagado. Su semblante se endureció y lo saqué de su silencio preguntando:

 _-¿Saben de alguien que haya escuchado el grito?_

 _-Sí princesa, y como podrás darte cuenta no está aquí para confirmarlo..._

Patty estaba aterrada, Annie daba una calada a su cigarrillo, Stear besaba el oído de Patty tratando de calmarla y yo me deleitaba con escuchar tan de cerca la narración en la voz de Albert. Era una leyenda interesante y mágicamente relatada. A poco mas de una semana en Brasil, mi corazón ya amaba a ese hombre con fuerza, decisión y carácter...

 _-...Hace muchos años, escuché el pedido de auxilio de una persona a punto de morir ahogada._ -continuó Albert mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las mías- _En la mitad de la noche, internado en el bosque... por supuesto que conocía la leyenda escocesa... y claro, temí que se tratara de uno de ellos._

A medida que continuaba el relato sentía sus brazos aferrarme más hacia él. Desde mi punto de vista ese gesto me parecía delicioso, que me acercara tanto a su cuerpo era agradable, sensual y despertaba un volcán en mis adentros. Pero conforme seguía hablando, su abrazo se tornaba tenso, posesivo, como cuando abrazas algo que sientes que te pueden arrebatar en cualquier momento.

 _-¿Y salvaste a esa persona? ¿llegaste a tiempo Albert?_

 _-Sí Annie, pude ayudarle en ese momento..._ -emitió un breve suspiro- _Pero, volviendo a la leyenda, se cuenta que estas criaturas imitan el llamado de auxilio con toda la intención de atraer a sus víctimas, la víctima cae en el engaño inevitablemente en un afán de prestar ayuda a aquél que se encuentra en problemas... por desgracia existen personas que siempre están dispuestas a ayudar, aún a costa de su propia seguridad... de su propia vida. Hay quienes todavía creen que todo el mundo tiene buenas intenciones..._

Y no dijo más. Todos nos quedamos callados dejando que el crepitar del fuego y las olas en su interminable ir y venir fueran el único sonido de fondo. Albert se había perdido en su mundo aparte y yo analizaba sus palabras, tratando de encontrar más piezas del rompecabezas. Eso ya lo había dicho alguna vez refiriéndose a mí.

 _-Hay otra versión además,_ -continuó Archie entrelazando su mano con Annie. _-Se dice que a veces estos espectros se aparecen en forma de un precioso corcel al borde del agua, con un aspecto manso y solitario. La víctima se siente atraída por el bello y tranquilo animal que parece bastante amigable además. Entonces ya esta todo hecho, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la persona se sienta atraída a montar en su lomo para cabalgarlo, en cuanto esto ocurre, el noble caballo se transforma en maldad pura, volviéndose violentamente con rumbo a las profundidades para convertir el paseo, en el sepulcro de agua de su víctima._

 _-Es demasiado para mí, ¿seguros que esto es una leyenda?_ -preguntaba Patty removiéndose inquieta en los brazos de Stear.

Albert seguía en ese estado de introspección. En ese momento comprendí el significado literal de cuando una persona está físicamente en un sitio, pero su mente está viajando a otro lugar y otro tiempo. Definitivamente Albert estaba ausente y supuse que era por pensar en su difunta mujer.

Stear y Archie notaron lo mismo que yo; y para romper con el misticismo de la charla Stear agregó:

 _-Tranquila mi amor, es sólo un cuento y como tal, hay una parte donde el humano es vencedor. Hay quienes aseguran que el secreto para domar a un kelpie es arrancarle la brida, si la víctima lo logra, la bestia estará obligada a obedecerle..._

 _-¡Ayyyy a mí no me interesaría que una bestia me obedeciera, bastaría con no encontrarme con un animal de esos nunca en toda mi vida!..._

 _-Pero si Stear te obedece bastante bien, no encuentro motivo de queja..._ -agregó riendo Archie.

Las risas y bromas continuaron y gracias a ello Albert dejó de mostrarse taciturno. Su abrazo también comenzó a relajarse alrededor de mi cuerpo.

 _-Albert, ¿estás bien?_

Le pregunté girando mi rostro hacia un lado. Besó mis labios en apenas un cálido y suave roce.

 _-Sí pequeña. Ahora lo estoy..._

 _-Bien, creo que fue suficiente por esta noche._ -Archie se levantó de la arena y ayudó a Annie a incorporarse. _-Nosotros nos retiramos, pronto será hora de regresar a esta princesa a su castillo._ -Annie sonrió contenta y abrazó a su galante novio. Después de todo, el atractivo y elegante Archibald no era ningún patán.

 _-Nosotros también nos vamos, Patty necesita descansar..._ -Stear imitó a su hermano ayudando a mi amiga a ponerse de pie.

Sólo Albert y yo permanecíamos ahí sentados, no quería irme con ellas. Habíamos dejado mucho sin concluir y ya me había hecho a la idea de que esa noche sería especial, sólo nuestra. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos y hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, cerrando los ojos aspiré su perfume y volví a estremecerme al recordar cómo me había hecho el amor.

Pero me armé de valor y me levanté de la arena con todo el pesar de mi corazón, aunque estar metida entre sus piernas y sus brazos era el único sitio que se me antojaba como el mejor en el mundo, mis amigas se iban y me iría con ellas.

 _-Albert, supongo que... regresaré con Patty y Annie._

 _-¡Oh no Candy! ¡no estuvimos aquí para llevarte de vuelta con nosotras!_ -replicó Patty de inmediato.

 _-Es cierto Candy, ya interrumpimos demasiado, además... no creo que quieras pasar la noche sola en una habitación de hotel después de haber escuchado sobre los kelpies..._

 _-¿Sola?_

 _-Yo... dormiré con Stear._ -Respondió Patty ruborizándose por completo.

 _-Yo también tengo planes con Archie._ -Respondió Annie terminando de un trago el resto de su bebida. _-Así que en vista de que te conozco y sé que no te gusta dormir sola después de haber escuchado relatos terroríficos... te recomendaría que permanecieras en la seguridad de la compañía de tu novio..._

Sonreí aliviada abrazando a Albert por la cintura. Mi novio... ¡eso sonaba tan bien!.

 _-¿Quieres que me quede Albert?_

 _-No pensaba dejarte ir a ningún lado princesa._

Albert era de otro mundo, un caballero enigmático de dulce y sabia mirada, una mirada atenta y preciosa que hablaba sin necesidad de palabras, que parecía conocer todo de la vida y al mismo tiempo la contemplaba a través de esos luceros de un azul infinito con tantas preguntas. Su sonrisa podía iluminar mi día en la misma medida que su tristeza era capaz de conmoverme profundamente y arrastrarme con él; porque mi corazón estaba entendiendo el idioma del suyo. Porque en el fondo de su acorazado interior y muy a mi pesar, existiría tal vez para siempre el vacío que había dejado ella, su esposa. Un hueco que al parecer él no estaba dispuesto llenar, con nada ni nadie más. Y por extraño que resultara, también eso podía entenderlo...

Albert era un hombre completo, independiente y bueno, que para mi desgracia vivía atado a su pasado, empeñándose en mirar hacia ese mar que nunca le regresaría a su amor perdido. Preferiría vivir para siempre esperándola aunque la vida pasara ante sus ojos, y yo francamente no podía pelear contra eso. Si por lo menos supiera que tenía una oportunidad lucharía por arrebatárselo a ese y mil fantasmas más como ella, a una y mil Marissas más, pero el tiempo se me acababa. Y él seguiría una eternidad dispuesto a esperar tal vez, por un imposible.

Yo en cambio regresaría a Chicago, allá tenía una vida, mi rutina llena de pacientes, prisas, colegas, obligaciones y un hogar de Pony al que cuando podía, corría para refugiarme sin pensarlo mucho. No me bastaba con desear hacerle el amor cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche. No era suficiente necesitarlo, sentirlo en la profundidad de mi cuerpo, necesitaba que él estuviese convencido, que él también lo deseara en la misma forma en que yo lo hacía. Tal vez sólo un milagro, la ayuda divina podía intervenir en mi gran dilema. Era una realidad que podría amarlo el resto de mi vida, aunque, analizando mi situación, el resto de mi vida era el tiempo que había vivido sin conocerlo, el futuro en que lo visualizaba a mi lado sería sin duda el inicio y la mejor parte de mi existencia en este mundo...

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Adoradandrew:_** Sabes? ahora que recordaba a Glenda, si no me equivoco se retiró del fandom por motivos personales, se despidió solo en el chat de Tuty por ser la primera a quien le escribió un review, pero ya venía suscitándose este tipo de situaciones feas en los "chats" y eso me hace pensar que se fue en el mejor momento. Con respecto a Marissa, en verdad te dio coraje? jajaja a mi siiiii, es curioso porque mientras lo escribo, lo imagino y obviamente siento celos, pero es mucho más light que cuando me toca leerlo de otra escritora, ahí si me duele en serio!

 _ **Stormaw:** _La historia tiene varios secretillos más, gracias amiga por leerme y feliz año también. Ya vuelve!

 ** _Monique de la Fontine! (alias Moni N):_** Jajajaja, loquisha! Pues que si le atinas mejaaaaa! Es que ya me conoces demasiado. A ti ni como te engaño! Muy bien que apoyes la moción y el dictamen de Adorada porque así sucedió. Lo atrapó en sus carnes cual ventosa de pulpoooo! jzjzjz. Te quiero.

 _ **MadelRos:**_ Preciosa gracias por comentar en cada capítulo, tus reviews me alegran el corazón al ser tan analíticos, descifradores y extensos. Tu análisis de CCFS también me resulta interesante por lo que comentas. Me encanta que él le dice... ¿y porque rayos debería ser un sueño? ay papazoteee para devorárselo ahí mismo. jajaja a poco no? Leí las versiones de CCFS en Wattpad, pero nunca las analicé a detalle ni recuerdo a la perfección como tú! wowww!

 _ **pivoine3:**_ Eh bien, comme toujours, j'espère que le traducteur m'aidera car en français je ne peux que dire: oui, je ne sais pas, je m'appelle, bonjour, je vous adore, je vous aime et je vous remercie beaucoup. Par conséquent, je ne sais pas comment structurer une bonne conversation. Vous m'avez donné beaucoup d'idées dans votre commentaire, mais elles seront pour une autre histoire. En cela, les mystères de seront immédiatement révélés, car selon moi, ils sont presque terminés. Je vais juste vous donner un indice, ce n'est pas à propos de la sœur d'Albert. Merci d'avoir lu, belle!

 ** _Hanis:_** Que agradable que te guste la historia, gracias por tus comentarios, respecto a tu última pregunta, en el siguiente capitulo lo descubrirás!

 ** _elbroche:_** Me encanta eso de mi rubio adorado tormento seductor... jajajaja, le añadiría bastantes más calificativos: papazote, macho alfa, grandote, matador, muñecazo, apachurrooo! pero buenoooo, no me quiero soltar de mas. El chiste es... que te agradezco que leas este fic y me encanta saber que te causa intriga y te deja con dudas. Un beso elbroche!

 ** _Only D:_** Bonitaaa! ay usted y sus reviews tan jocosos y divertidos! jajaja destilas buena vibra caray! Espero que este capítulo haya sido lo bastante adecuado para que tu celular repose tranquilo en tus manos sin temor de sufrir altercado alguno. Ya chequé lo que me mandaste y no tuve chance de verlo completo pero el inicio del cap 1 me gusto mucho. Dibujos muy bien hechos, y hay unoooo que se parece a Terryyyyyy, el amigo de Lady Oscar, que tiene su abuelita! ay chiquitooo! que bello. Lo que vi me gusto, así que voy a seguirle. El papá de Oscar super autoritario como el Duque de Granchester o tantito peor, porque cómo se le ocurre pretender relacionar a su hija con una mujer! De por si el nombre que le puso... la rechazó desde que la beba llegó al mundo. Esta buenísima esa historia. Prometo continuarla. Y la portada... sabrosura verdad? Se llama Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ, actor turco, 35 años, 1.90 m, delicia de hombre!

 ** _Phambe:_** Merci Phambe pour tes bons voeux, je te souhaite également le meilleur dans tous les domaines de ta vie. Nous sommes très loin, mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'amitié existe malgré la distance. Que 2019 soit prospère et pleine de bénédictions pour vous et vos proches. Que Dieu me donne le temps de finir mes histoires de Terry et de continuer à délirer vos commentaires. Je vous envoie un gros câlin.

 ** _Dina:_ **Gracias Dina! Ya tenía mucho sin saber de ti, es muy bueno verte de nuevo por estos rumbos! Es un halago y un honor que leas una historia mía dos veces, me esforzaré para que esta también llegue a alcanzar un buen nivel de escritura. Gracias por tu review en Ojos de cielo. No se trata de la nieta de Candy, es su hija Roseline que falleció a los ocho años a causa de un mal congénito que afecta a algunos de los Andrew (claro, según yo). Algunas lectoras opinan que Candy se volvió loca, otras que la niña es un fantasma. ¿Tú que opinas?... mi corazón místico se inclina por la opción del fantasma (que el efecto sedante del medicamento ayuda a desvanecer y hace parecer una mera alucinación). Pero la historia la escribí pensando en que la niña se había quedado apegada a Candy, y ella también a su hija como parte de un duelo no superado. Un beso y gracias por regresar!

.

 ** _Ahora si me despido! gracias por estar!_**


	10. El hombre perfecto

Capítulo con escenas eróticas explícitas. No lo nieguen, sé que van a leer...

Para esta parte del capítulo les sugiero escuchar **_Música Celta de Flauta, Arpa y Piano: Música Relajante, Música para Meditar y Relajarse 15,_** en el canal de videos, (queda perfecta en algunas escenas).

.

 _ **El hombre perfecto.**_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Las piernas las sentía pesadas, habíamos tomado algunas bebidas y como consecuencia estábamos bastante relajados. Mi cabeza era una maraña de ideas, mi corazón de sentimientos y mi cuerpo de sensaciones. Eran ya cerca de las tres de la madrugada pero deseaba saber tanto de él, de su vida, quería interrogarlo, hablar hasta enterarme de todo lo más posible; aunque al mismo tiempo deseaba abrazarlo y devorarlo a besos, necesitaba volver a tocar su cuerpo, quería volver a hacerle el amor como si fuera la última noche que estuviésemos juntos.

Antes de que pudiera seguir sopesando mis posibilidades escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de nosotros. Albert me tomó de la mano y comenzó a besarme con ansias atrapando mi cuerpo entre el suyo y la rugosa madera de la pared. Nuestra necesidad de pertenecernos a cada momento era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que tuviésemos que aclarar. Sus manos hábiles me despojaron de la ropa con más presteza que la primera vez. Me encontré en sus brazos, mis senos presionados contra su pecho agitado, sintiendo el delicioso y cálido roce de una de sus piernas entre las mías. Y otra vez su erección presionando, apremiando en mi vientre. Dejé que todo sucediera tal como fluye el agua en los ríos, como las olas avanzan con fuerza una y otra vez a la orilla de la playa sin que nadie pueda detenerlas.

En unos segundos ya estábamos de nuevo en su habitación llenando de besos y caricias nuestros cuerpos.

Compartir la cama con un hombre no representaba novedad alguna para mí, lo realmente novedoso estribaba en la sensación de ser tan importante para alguien, sentir su entrega en la misma medida en que yo le daba todo de mi ser, sin reservas, sin dudas. Descubriendo que no había ya mejor lugar que su abrazo y mejor tiempo que el que estaba viviendo a su lado. Cada encuentro era una explosión de sensaciones no sólo en mi interior, era algo que iba más allá de mi entendimiento, algo que inexplicablemente me traspasaba, como si mi vida y mi alma entera formaran parte de él... desde siempre.

Finalmente la curiosa luna se había salido con la suya, pudo presenciarlo todo desde lo alto; brillando más blanca y más magnífica que horas antes, llenaba de su azuloso resplandor la habitación, acariciaba con osadía la piel de Albert, iluminando con claridad la completa desnudez de su cuerpo, su pecho fuerte, sus hombros tonificados, sus brazos fornidos que no perdían contacto con mi piel, el vello que cubría gran parte de su torso y abdomen y en el que mis dedos ufanos se complacían acariciando, recorriendo, haciendo un recorrido hasta acercarse peligrosamente al sur de su anatomía. Las caderas marcadas y firmes que sin ningún pudor reposaban frente a mí, su sexo que aun después de la batalla resultaba imponente, alerta, como si esperara la más mínima provocación para atacar de nuevo, para exigir el calor de mi interior en cualquier momento. Pude apreciar la extensión y firmeza de sus fuertes piernas que habían quedado enredadas con sensualidad entre las mías y entre las sábanas del color arena de la playa.

Quedamos agotados, desnudos, rozando nuestros cuerpos todavía agitados por la reciente actividad. La habitación aferraba celosamente los aromas de nuestra intimidad. Las imágenes de nosotros dos, el sonido de aquella excitante fricción de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras voces llamándonos incontables veces. En mi mente se había grabado a fuego la voz que en un murmullo repetía: te amo, te necesito, quédate... todo aquello flotaba en el aire, impregnándose en mis recuerdos, en mi alma; en cada mueble, en la madera de las paredes, en la cortina de bambú que canturreaba con sus notas debido a la ligera ventisca que se colaba por algún lugar.

Sentí el aguijonazo de los celos clavarse profundo en mi pecho y en mi vientre al pensar en las imágenes, los sonidos y los aromas que Albert había compartido en esa misma habitación con otras mujeres incluyendo a su fallecida esposa. Mis ojos se nublaron por ese sentimiento que inevitablemente me hacía ya considerar a William Albert mi hombre y no me permitían aceptar el hecho innegable de haberlo compartido con otra mujer antes de mí. Algo irracional considerando que mi cama y mi habitación en Chicago estaban impregnados de momentos con Antoine... pero los celos así funcionan, envenenando el corazón, doliéndose con el pasado de la persona amada pero convenientemente ignorando la experiencia propia.

Sus dedos recorrieron con suavidad un costado de mi cuerpo deteniéndose en la curva de mis caderas desnudas y después rodeó con su mano completa uno de mis glúteos para atraerme hacia él. Mantuve mis ojos lejos de los suyos, no deseaba que se diera cuenta de la tempestad que azotaba con furia cada uno de mis pensamientos, del absurdo dolor punzante que crecía en mi pecho al no haber llegado mucho antes a su vida.

Y rehuí su mirada el mayor tiempo que pude para disimular mi estado de ánimo.

 _-¿En qué piensas Candy?_

No iba a decirle en qué pensaba, se habría arrepentido de involucrase con una mujer extraña. Alguien que sólo había estado en la intimidad con un hombre antes que él y quizás por la misma razón se revolvía de celos pensando en el pasado. Llené de aire mis pulmones para que la turbación en mi voz no fuera muy evidente. Era difícil controlar las emociones que a ratos amenazaban con consumirme la sonrisa y el buen humor. Pero pude al fin regresar a su mirada, a esos hermosos destellos cerúleos que me miraban con calma, con esa paz inmensa que me hacía olvidar que el tiempo seguía pasando, que cada minuto y cada hora se iban de mis manos como un chorro de agua y que era inútil pensar en el hubiera o en el será; estaba ahí con él y eso era lo único importante. Albert no dejaba de mirarme y mi corazón volvió a estallar de emoción cuando con apenas un roce de sus dedos acarició mi rostro y mis labios; cuando con una preciosa sonrisa se acercó a mí y volvió a tomar todo cuanto quiso de mi boca, y de mi cuerpo.

 _-Espera... Albert..._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Nada... nada malo,_ -respondí mordiéndome los labios y estrujando las sábanas en mis puños, _-sólo que, debemos hablar, tal vez será mejor dormir, son más de las cuatro. Creo haber entendido que tienes muchos pendientes mañana... es decir, más tarde._

 _-Tienes razón princesa, tengo muchos pendientes... pero por estar aquí contigo bien vale la pena no pegar un ojo en toda lo que resta de la noche._

Se acurrucó junto a mí y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, nuevamente rocé su sexo al unir mi cuerpo al suyo y sentí la pronta respuesta despertando con brío en su anatomía.

Albert hablaba muy en serio cuando dijo que dormir no estaba entre sus planes. Sus manos recorrían de manera experta mis piernas, mi espalda y mis senos, su boca ansiosa volvió a devorarme en cada beso, volvió a viajar por cada rincón y cada montículo de mi anatomía, me hizo estremecer entre cosquilleos de placer y felicidad latiendo en cada célula de mi ser. Con suaves mordiscos en mis piernas y en medio de ellas me hizo pedir clemencia entre risas. El aire no me resultaba suficiente, de inmediato escapaba de mis pulmones aunque respirara profundo; mi cuerpo se removió extasiado entre sus brazos, mi corazón emocionado latió vertiginosamente esa madrugada, con fe, con amor y entrega por el hombre que inventaba una y otra vez nuevas formas para amarnos y alcanzar juntos el cielo.

 _-Hace demasiado calor..._

 _-¿Uhmmmmm?_

 _-Albert..._ -Le llamé levantando con mis manos su cabeza. Lo que hacía ahí abajo era delicioso pero estaba arriesgándome a sufrir un colapso, mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban al límite. Terminaría desmayada al no poder resistir más placer.

 _-Déjame hacerlo, seré cuidadoso... no me detengas Candy..._

Me miraba como implorando desde el sitio donde se encontraba. Cerré mis ojos y me entregué al deleite de sus íntimas caricias, volví a perderme en ese abismo de exquisita e inigualable satisfacción. Sentí su nariz y su boca juguetear con libertad y suavidad por la piel más sensible de mi cuerpo. Sus labios se deslizaban entre los pliegues de mi piel intercalando con mordiscos delicados, su lengua se deslizó saboreando, entrando tan profundo como él deseaba, su humedad y la mía se mezclaban de nuevo. Arcadas de infinito placer me hicieron temblar y aferrar su cabeza a mi centro cuando succionó aquella parte de mi sexo donde las sensaciones bulleron con fuerza transportándome a un océano de éxtasis infinito.

Cuando mi ritmo cardíaco se normalizó y la calma regresó a mi cuerpo, acaricié su cabello y lo animé a subir por mi cuerpo. Suspiré al encontrarme cerca de su boca y nos fundimos otra vez en un beso profundo, salado, interminable.

Albert era un hombre excepcional pero al mismo tiempo una máquina sexual, recordé aquella charla con Annie y Patty después de mi rompimiento con Antoine, el hombre perfecto debía existir en algún lugar entre los millones de personas que habitamos el mundo:

 _-Definitivamente debe poseer un alto nivel de elegancia, inteligencia y amabilidad..._ -Exclamó Annie mientras sonreía pensativa hacia al techo de parquet, como visualizando el espécimen frente a ella.

 _-Deberá ser un hombre con disponibilidad para... ya saben... todo el tiempo, atractivo, poderoso, insaciable..._ -Opiné después de ella imitando su gesto.

 _-¡Que sea todo eso y además talla grande, muy grande y muy varonil!... por favor..._ -sugirió Patty sonrojándose por el interés especial en _"la talla grande, muy grande"_. Annie y yo nos miramos sin poder evitar una carcajada.

 _-¿Por favor?_ -pregunté todavía con lágrimas por la risa.

 _-Sí,_ -respondió ella con seguridad- _al Universo se le pide por favor._

 _-Está bien... que sea por favor trabajador, encantador, romántico y musculoso..._ -Volví a opinar sonriendo.

 _-Limpio, guapo, detallista..._ -Comentó Patty con unos ojitos soñadores detrás de sus gafas y con una expresión de colegiala enamorada.

 _-¡Solteroooo, debe serloooo por supuesto! si no lo es ni pensarlo... no queremos problemas con nadie_ -Añadió Annie con determinación.

 _-¿Y en caso de que sea viudo o divorciado?_

 _-Para el caso es lo mismo mi querida Patricia, lo importante es que no tenga compromisos y que sea libre en el momento de aparecerse._ -Contestó Annie con seguridad y voz pausada.

 _-Que sea fiel..._ -Dije sintiendo un vuelco en mi estómago y un nudo en la garganta al recordar sin poder evitarlo, mi anterior experiencia con el innombrable de Antoine. Mis amigas me miraron con cierta compasión y pena, y para terminar con la tensión en la plática añadí sonriendo: _-Que tenga un corazón viajero si es posible... que sea capaz de atravesar océanos, continentes, murallas, cualquier barrera sólo por encontrarme, que sea viajero para que comprenda cuando yo deba salir a recorrer el mundo con ustedes._

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, pensando, imaginando cada una al hombre de sus sueños. Con la conciencia de que esos hombres no existían pues tampoco nosotras éramos mujeres de cuento. Cada persona posee innumerables virtudes y defectos; después un suspiro de Patty rompió el mutismo en mi habitación.

- _La verdad es que si alguna de nosotras llegase a encontrar a alguien así, los viajes por el mundo serían con él y no creo que la afortunada desearía invitar a sus otras dos amigas..._

 _-Dejen de soñar mujeres, ¿no lo quieren ecologista además? ¿millonario? ¿rubio, ojos azules? ¿y qué tal que también apoye las causas de beneficencia como orfanatos, asilos de ancianos, embajador de la UNICEF o la ONU? ¿una nieve de chocolate con chispas de colores?_ -Preguntó Annie suspirando pesadamente. - _Un hombre inexistente... eso es con lo que estamos divagando, menudo problema le estamos dando al Universo con tanta exigencia. Vamos, es hora de estudiar para algunas y trabajar para otras, esos hombres sólo existen en las películas y en las historias de ficción, esas, como las que tanto te gusta leer Candy..._

Sonreí al recordar esa charla de meses atrás, por aquellos días en que mi corazón empezaba si no a sanar del todo, sí a aceptar la ruptura de mi relación con Antoine.

Pareciera una locura haberle pedido con tanto fervor un deseo a la vida, a ese poder superior en el que cada persona cree... porque funciona, ¡vaya que funciona! Ese hombre que habíamos planeado aquella tarde existía, con todas y cada una de las cualidades que enumeramos como pidiendo un deseo al genio de la lámpara. Claro que existía y poco antes del amanecer ese hombre volvía a embestirme con toda su energía, volvía a hacerme suya hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, hasta la última partícula de la materia que formaba mi existencia, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si nuestro único propósito en la vida fuese hacernos el amor y respirar. Me aferré a su espalda y besé su cuello, afirmé mis piernas una vez más apretando con cansancio los músculos de mi pelvis hacia él, respondiendo así a cada uno de sus embates. Probé el sabor semi salado de su piel al recorrer con mi boca su pecho, sus muslos, su espalda y sus glúteos. Al fin pude decirle al oído esas frases que siempre había soñado con decir al hombre de mi vida mientras hacíamos el amor, frases que no tuve oportunidad de estrenar con nadie más, jamás... hasta esa noche. Me entregué a William Albert por completo, mi alma, corazón y vida se quedarían en Brasil aunque mi cuerpo tuviese que volver a hacerse cargo de una profesión, de un apartamento y una vida que ya no sería precisamente _vida,_ sin él a mi lado.

 _-Ya pronto va a amanecer..._ -Dije recostada en su pecho, escuchando con claridad el hermoso y al fin apacible latido de su corazón.

 _-Entonces será el mejor amanecer de mi vida..._ -Respondió Albert con su grave voz, pausada, somnolienta, besando mi frente y ajustándome a su cuerpo desnudo en un íntimo abrazo para intentar dormir por lo menos un par de horas.

Me sentía cansada, extasiada, plena de amor y del mejor y más vigoroso de los sexos que jamás habría imaginado siquiera pudiera existir. Albert era un sueño hecho realidad, el mejor de los amantes, vigoroso, fuerte... había sido fabricado con la mezcla perfecta de ingredientes para obtener el más perfecto hombre del mundo, y él era todo mío.

Sujeté sus brazos a mi cuerpo en una forma de aferrarme a la alegría inmensa que inundaba mi alma. Sentí su respiración pausada y el delicioso vello de sus piernas y su pecho amoldándose a mis piernas y espalda. Mis ojos se cerraron despacio, me dejé llevar por el sopor y el sabroso cansancio que me permitieron perderme en un sueño profundo, con la sonrisa en los labios y la dicha en el alma por ser su mujer para siempre.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Unos cuantos días más y ya sentía que me despedía de Brasil, quería acompañarlo a su trabajo, pero no me dejó.

 _-Nuestros amigos vendrán por ti, recuerda que ayer quedamos en eso._

 _-Pero se está acabando nuestro tiempo juntos, quisiera estar contigo todo el día Albert._

Me miró sonriendo y me pidió una vez más que me quedara en la cabaña.

 _-Yo también quisiera estar cada minuto del día contigo, pero debo trabajar por lo menos unas horas. No demoraré mucho, lo prometo. Mientras llegan los demás aprovecha el tiempo y duerme, es temprano todavía. Esta es tu casa Candy, haz lo que quieras mientras esperas, vuelve a la cama..._ -con su pulgar acarició suavemente las marcas oscuras bajo mis ojos y sonrojándose al tiempo que sonreía añadió: _-Lamento haber sido tan desconsiderado contigo, no te dejé descansar como era debido._

 _-Pues yo no lamento nada de lo que hemos hecho..._ -Dije junto a su mejilla abrasándolo a mi cuerpo semidesnudo y besando su cuello. _-Si por mí fuera, te llevaría de vuelta a esa cama y repetiría cada una de las cosas que hicimos..._

Albert sonrió y acarició mi rostro.

 _-¿Todas y cada una de esas cosas?_ -Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa al tiempo que se acercaba a mi cuerpo y un precioso rubor aparecía en sus mejillas y frente.

 _-¿William Albert te estás ruborizando?_

 _-Jajajajaja, eres una princesa,_ -me levantó del suelo y rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas, invadió mi boca con un beso delicioso, intenso, profundo... _-mi linda hechicera, la mezcla perfecta que el Universo decidió convertir en mujer..._

Besó mi frente unos segundos y yo me quedé en silencio, repasando mentalmente sus palabras, una vez más comprobé que Albert y yo estábamos conectados de una forma extraña. Se despidió diciendo:

 _-Pequeña... con estas despedidas me cuesta demasiado salir de aquí para ir a trabajar. No me lo hagas más difícil porque no deseo irme, pero debo hacerlo..._

Noté su erección haciendo presión en mi vientre y opté por dejarlo marcharse, antes de que en verdad nos fuera imposible detenernos.

 _-Me apena no tener servicio de cable o internet para que te entretengas un poco. Sabes que la tecnología no es lo mío, aunque trato, no la entiendo del todo... pero no tardarán en llegar por ti. Te llamaré al medio día para comer juntos._

Cerró la puerta y me quedé en el silencio del lugar. Deseaba regresar a la habitación y seguir durmiendo, deseaba abrazar su almohada y respirar la deliciosa fragancia de su cabello impregnada en ella. Miré la cama desde la pequeña estancia y un estremecimiento de deseo invadió mi vientre al recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho ahí. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente, me acerqué a la cama y decidí que sería buena idea llevarme esas sábanas y lavarlas. Al mirar a mi alrededor decidí que también pondría un poco en orden la cabaña. Albert no acostumbraba que alguien además de él hiciera el aseo de su hogar y sería una completa ingrata si sólo me marchaba de ahí sin ayudar ni un poco. Así que después de ducharme, como buena señora de la casa limpié y acomodé todo en esa pequeña casa.

Nunca fui partidaria de husmear en lo que no me incumbe, pero Annie me había llamado diciendo que tardarían un poco más en llegar. Así que, actuando en contra de mi ideología y mis principios, la vocecita necia en mi cabeza me incitó a abrir cajones y puertas que guardaban los secretos de un hombre que me incumbía demasiado. La voz de Conciencia me decía claramente: " _Te puedes encontrar con algo que no te agrade, estás invadiendo su privacidad... es un hombre de 32 años que ya tenía una vida antes de conocerte"_

Mas Curiosidad y Justificación la hicieron callar respondiendo: " _¡Ella está en todo su derecho de averiguar más de Albert, él es su hombre ahora!"_

Me sentía como un delincuente intentando abrir la caja fuerte ajena, no era correcto mirar, buscar... pero debido a que en toda la noche no había sabido nada más acerca de su vida me atreví a hacerlo.

Mi corazón latía aprisa, la cabeza empezaba a delatar una ligera jaqueca, pero no había tiempo para dormir ni descansar más, tiempo era lo que quería para mirar todas esas fotografías, necesitaba entender, desenmarañar todo aquello. Albert era en verdad idéntico a su abuelo o a su padre, esas fotografías eran su fiel réplica. Los hoyuelos al sonreír, el cabello, la mirada, la postura erguida con ese aire de caballero elegante de muchos años atrás, el parecido entre ellos era la cosa más increíble que hubiese encontrado en una familia. Podía haber jurado que se trataba de la misma persona, pero eso era imposible.

Seguí observando, perdiéndome en ese mundo de recuerdos ajenos y fechas impresas en alguna esquina de esas imágenes; de 1918 a 1930 encontré gran cantidad de imágenes, personas de otro tiempo, firmas, postales con mensajes en la parte posterior y cartas, muchas cartas en un papel amarillento que no me atreví a leer, que con cuidado tocaba apreciando todavía en algunas los restos del sello que en otra época había resguardado la privacidad de cada una de ellas. Eso era demasiado personal y enterarme de los secretos románticos de los padres o abuelos de Albert no era mi propósito.

Me dolió el pecho como si una presión intensa oprimiera mis pulmones, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarme cuando observé la imagen de ellos dos a la entrada de esta misma cabaña, abrazados, besándose. ¿Por qué sentir celos de un abuelo? definitivamente debía estar loca al ponerme celosa por el abuelo de Albert. Alguien que con seguridad ya no existía más que en fotografías... Mi corazón latió desbocado cuando vi la imagen de la abuela en blanco y negro, era una imagen ya muy gastada por el paso del tiempo, las orillas del papel carcomidas, la imagen con cuarteaduras en la impresión, pero no por eso menos nítida.

Era ella, la abuela también en otra fotografía, fabricando esa misma cortina de bambú que canturreaba alegre cada vez que entraba yo a ese mismo cuarto... ella sonriendo mientras la propia sonrisa se me esfumaba al notar que éramos ambas como dos gotas de agua. El vuelco en mi corazón no me dejaba pensar claramente, me dolía el pecho al encontrarme con una mujer idéntica a mí en esa imagen.

Mirar sus fotografías había sido demasiado para mí, estaba temblando, no pensaba ni actuaba con calma. Y es que una cosa era pensar en que el hombre perfecto había llegado a mi vida de manera fortuita, y en efecto así era... pero sin poder evitarlo tenía la impresión de sentirme engañada al ser la viva imagen de un antepasado suyo, ¿y si sólo por eso estaba conmigo? ¿y si por mala jugada del destino, nosotros dos éramos familia? todo empezaba a darme vueltas, si bien nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos, era imposible que alguien me fuese a abandonar desde Brasil hasta los Estados Unidos, y Albert... ¿acaso él era mi pariente?.

 _-¡No, eso nunca!_ -Me dije a mí misma tratando de convencerme que estaba dejando llegar a mi imaginación demasiado lejos.

Guardé todo en el lugar de donde había sacado los retratos, habían muchos más en esa caja de madera. Traté de calmarme y pensé en alistarme para salir de ese lugar. Esperaría afuera por los chicos en vista de que no había podido mantener mi curiosidad al margen y ahora estaba con mi mente llena de dudas. Fui a la habitación por mi bolso y mis cosas, la cortina se enredó en mi cabello y traté de retirarla con cuidado pero se me cayó encima. Ahora todo era un caos, más cosas que reparar antes de irme...

Al terminar de sujetar la cortina a la pared, encontré un espacio detrás de un armario. Albert conservaba cuidadosamente envueltos en papel y telas unos retratos al óleo en donde aparecía la misma mujer de las fotografías. Las pinceladas llenas de color, el detalle del brillo del sol en esos ojos que parecían mirarme a través del lienzo.

Me atreví a rozar con mis dedos su rostro, esa de ahí era yo, no había duda de eso.

Y para entonces no pude evitar las lágrimas, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, recordé de pronto la fotografía del restaurante, también aquél anciano amable que me había mirado con tanto asombro:

 _"No me hagas caso, te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí hace tanto tiempo... a menos que ya me haya muerto y esté en el cielo... Es mucho el parecido, pero aunque no estoy loco ni senil, creo que los años me están haciendo ver cosas que no son del todo ciertas. Hasta en las pequitas son iguales... pero eso es imposible... como sea, ha sido un gusto estar frente a un ángel como tú, niña"..._

Y era cierto, las mismas pecas, las mismas facciones, las mismas expresiones, sonrisas y gestos.

Esa mujer me miraba desde otro lugar, lanzándome una muda advertencia por estar ahí, tratando de decir tanto y sin poder decir nada al mismo tiempo.

En una de esas pinturas iba ella caminando a la orilla de la playa, miraba su abultado vientre al tiempo que sus manos lo acariciaban con ternura, el viento hacía volar su cabello y un vestido largo hasta la pantorrilla... su sombrero, un intenso déjà vu me sacudió cuando recordé aquel sueño; era el mismo sombrero que encontré aplastado en el sofá durante mi sueño. Esa misma ropa yo la vestía el día que me encontraba en la elegante mansión, en ese sueño en que Albert me había ignorado y había pasado de largo junto a mí. Las olas juguetonas estaban fielmente plasmadas en cada pincelada, parecían querer abrazar los pies de ella, como tratando de jalarla y llevársela al interior del mar. Casi podía sentir la brisa marina golpear mi rostro con su olor salado, el viento jugando con mi cabello tal como en la pintura podía apreciarlo.

Su cabello era exactamente igual al mío... su cuerpo como el mío, mi sonrisa era la suya, el color de mis ojos que mamá Pony siempre había comparado con el verde de mi amada colina, también eso ella lo tenía.

Me resultó impactante encontrar las pinturas que Albert celosamente resguardaba detrás de ese viejo mueble.

Era todo aquello como ver mi propio reflejo, como si Albert hubiese encontrado en mí a esa persona que seguramente era un familiar muy querido para él. Un profundo dolor en mi corazón me indicaba que era momento de detenerme y no seguir buscando lo que no se me había perdido. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¡Dos personas exactamente idénticas a Albert y a mí! El mareo constante me estaba intensificando la jaqueca. Pronto se convertiría en una migraña a ese paso.

Empezaba a molestarme, con un enfado creciendo en mis entrañas terminé de arreglarme. ¿Qué pretendía Albert? ¡¿Era mi parecido con su ancestral pariente lo que le había hecho mirarme, hablarme, rescatar mi maldita sandalia?! ¡Maldito sea si sólo se había burlado! arrojé con fuerza mi bolso a través de la cortina y volví a tirarla. Pero esta vez no me importó y no regresé a repararla.

Tuve miedo, de que este tiempo entre los dos no hubiese sido mío, de que todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros hubiese sido producto de alguna patología mental o algún juego a causa de un morboso parecido. Mis sienes latían con fuerza y la confusión me hizo tumbarme de dolor en la alfombra de su estancia. No estaba hurgando con algún oscuro propósito, juro que no había sido intencional el tratar de limpiar el polvo en los rincones de algunos muebles... el tratar de conocer más del hombre que me había robado el corazón. Aunque sí había sido curiosidad abrir ese cajón donde había guardado su argolla de matrimonio y de ahí abrí los demás cajones y puertas para que la verdad saliera a golpearme en la cara. Una verdad que estaba tejiendo yo sola, porque Albert no estaba conmigo para aclararme nada.

Esta vez dolía más, muchísimo más que Antoine y todas sus mentiras. Después de un buen rato limpié mis lágrimas y traté de recomponerme el rostro con un poco de hielo de la nevera para bajar la inflamación en mis párpados. Devolví todas aquellas pinturas a su lugar después de envolverlas lo más parecido a como las había encontrado, acomodé todo lo que había sacado antes de que llegaran por mí sin dejar una sola pista de mis descubrimientos. Justo después escuché el llamado a la puerta.

 _-Buen día señora Andrew..._ -Bromeó mi amiga con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, _-Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer... y que contarnos. -_ dijo lo último muy cerca de mi oído con una risita que delataba la alegría en su vida. _-Almorzaremos juntos y haremos algunas compras antes de devolverte a tu amor..._

 _-Sí, vamos..._ -Miles de pensamientos y dudas se agolpaban al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza, miré a Stear y Archie de pie frente a mí, ellos y Patty me observaban como tratando de averiguar que había sucedido conmigo. Si como me sentía, me veía, entonces está de más suponer la preocupación en sus caras.

Intenté bloquear los pensamientos y cada una de las palabras de amor que Albert me había dicho horas antes... antes de salir miré la cortina de bambú en el suelo sintiendo en el centro de mi pecho una tristeza tan grande y densa como la bruma de los secretos que envolvían todo alrededor de Albert.

Y así sin decir nada me despedí de esa cabaña, no sabía si volvería a pasar la noche en ese lugar, no estaba segura de querer encontrarme con Albert de nuevo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí al igual que estaba cerrando un capítulo de posibles mentiras o mejor dicho: verdades ocultas. En mi mente latía con fuerza la posibilidad de que todo lo que había sucedido fuese simplemente un desliz de verano, algo que no trascendería más allá de sexo meramente casual. Mis vacaciones estaban terminando, y el sueño estaba llegando también a su fin.

 _-¿Estás bien?_ -Annie tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me observó con su mirada preocupona apenas cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

 _-Sí, todo está bien..._ -Respondí fingiendo una sonrisa y tomando el aire fresco que al fin regresaba a mis pulmones. Sentía las miradas en mí y el mutismo de los amigos de Albert era algo que tampoco dejaba de inquietarme. A cada paso que daba alejándome de la cabaña, algo se iba rompiendo en mi interior, no quería pensar pero era imposible no hacerlo, y me odié porque precisamente como consecuencia de no pensar había llegado hasta este punto... quizás Albert no era ni remotamente lo más parecido a un hombre perfecto; alguien que guardaba tantos secretos no podía serlo...

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

Pensaba empezar a develar los secretos que Albert esconde, aunque algunas de ustedes ya van muy encaminadas por donde va la cosa. Jejeje, son super analíticaaasss! Quiero asombrarlas con una historia de repente medio mafufa y andaaaaa! las leo y ya se lo saben todoooo! así no juego :(

Con lo que sigue el capitulo iba a quedar super largo y preferí dividirlo, por eso les adelanto esto y de paso no hago tan tedioso un capituloteee! (aunque confieso que a mi me encantan muy extensos, creo que no a todas las personas les gustan, pero bueno, ya me dicen si me equivoco)

 **Gracias!**

 **Dina, Guest, Adoradandrew, Only D, Kata78, Loreley Ardlay, elbroche, moonlove86, Enamorada, pivoine3, Venezolana López, Stormaw, Ana, MadelRos.**

No está de más decirles que cada review suyo me alegra el corazón, algunos como aburridos por la historia, otros confundidos, otros analíticos y super detallados, otros buena vibra, pero ninguno que me haya dejado con cara de... chin, para que escribooo.

Jajajaja, porque hermosas, con el tiempo una aprende que escribir es para una misma principalmente. Si lo que invento les gusta mi corazón se alegra, pero confieso que principalmente lo hago por mí.

Trataré de subir lo que sigue muy pronto, le falta edición y por eso estaba deteniendo todo lo demás.

 **Les recomiendo muchísimo leer a Only D, ella es del Fandom Rose of Versailles. Es un encanto de persona y un talentazo de escritora! Mis respetos mi bella Dayiii!**


	11. En este tiempo tuyo

_**En este tiempo tuyo...**_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

El resto de la mañana fuimos a un sin fin de lugares, después almorzamos juntos. Albert no se había podido reunir con nosotros por cuestiones de trabajo. Agradecí que no pudiera alcanzarnos porque cada pensamiento mío se enmarañaba con el que a continuación fabricaba mi confundida imaginación, todo era un lío. Mientras los demás conversaban y reían, yo no podía sacar de mi cabeza todas aquellas imágenes en su cabaña. Sentía unos tremendos celos y una terrible confusión. No tenía mucha hambre pero debía disimular mi falta de apetito y pedí algo ligero de la carta.

Stear y Archie se miraban entre ellos y me observaban también, estaba segura que al ser amigos de Albert estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía, sólo que no les vi intenciones de tocar el tema y tampoco era mi propósito interrogarlos. Esto se había convertido en un asunto de pareja y era sólo Albert quien tenía que aclararlo.

Sólo me quedaban dos días y medio en Brasil y el tiempo seguía volando.

Estaba muy cansada, aunque no íbamos a pie, sino en la lujosa camioneta de Archibald, el desvelo de la madrugada y la impresión de la mañana comenzaban a pasarme factura. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Patty y me perdí en el sueño. A ratos dormitaba, a ratos despertaba, llegamos a una agencia de boletos y entre sueños creí que tendría algo que ver con la cancelación del viaje de regreso de Patty. Quise incorporarme para enterarme de lo que pasaba, pero cuando desperté la camioneta ya iba en movimiento otra vez a lo largo de la carretera.

Entonces llegamos a una desviación conocida; el camino que llevaba a nuestro hotel y por consiguiente a la playa donde todo había empezado. Escuchaba entre sueños la conversación entre mis amigos y en lo que me parecieron dos segundos de cerrar otra vez los ojos llegamos al bar en la playa.

 _-Hemos llegado bella menina,_ -Archie me ofreció su mano para salir del vehículo. Los demás ya se habían adelantado y yo sentía los ojos pequeños y pesados.

 _-Gracias Archie..._

Sonreí al novio de mi amiga que con una reverencia de caballero de principios de siglo, me ayudó a bajar de su camioneta. El calor húmedo y sofocante del exterior me envolvió y crucé los dedos para no resfriarme por el cambio de temperatura del aire acondicionado en que había viajado.

Pronto, la preocupación por el congestionamiento nasal que sentía, fue desplazada por otro tipo de molestia; estaba en el territorio de Marissa y el simple hecho de acercarnos a la barra me producía una especie de tensión abdominal. Respiré profundo y me alegró encontrarme con esa sonrisa conocida y esos ojitos azules que no me parecía guardaran secretos ni maldad alguna. Si bien, no sabía que tipo de complicidad compartía Winston con Marissa, tampoco podía tratarlo mal o ser grosera con el chico. Él había sido muy amable conmigo, yo estaba muy cerca de regresar a mi ciudad, a mi vida y no me iría enemistada con nadie, ni siquiera con Marissa, mucho menos con la persona que me hizo plática y compañía desde los primeros días.

Tomamos unas bebidas y Alipio llevó algunos aperitivos a nuestra mesa. Me miró sorprendido, un poco torpe colocó los extensos platillos con las entradas y no dejaba de mirarme.

 _-¡Que no te tiemble la mano Alipiooo!_ -Stear saludó amigablemente al muchacho y con una palmada en el hombro lo animó a sentirse en confianza. _-No hay mucha gente, tampoco veo cerca a cierta persona... si puedes y quieres ven a acompañarnos un rato._

Winston Alipio sonrió con timidez y agradeció la invitación, negándose al decir que Marissa iba a volver en cualquier momento y no quería tener problemas. En cuanto se hubo retirado, aproveché que nuevamente me sentía un poco incómoda con mis cuatro acompañantes y me dirigí a la barra para platicar con mi amigo, hacia un buen tiempo que no lo había visto.

 _-¡Hey!_ -tomé asiento en uno de los banquillos de la barra.

Se giró hacia mí sonriendo.

 _-Hechicera, creí que ya no te vería por aquí._

 _-Sí... te noté muy sorprendido con mi presencia. ¿Se puede saber que te llevó a pensar eso?_

 _-N... nada._

 _-Winston, dime que pasa. Éramos amigos, ¿o no?_

 _-Lo somos, todavía... pero William habló conmigo. Se me ocurrió la mala idea de preguntarle por ti y lo que se traen ustedes dos. En pocas palabras me dijo que no quiere que intervenga en nada que tenga que ver contigo, eso incluye no hacer ningún comentario o pregunta que pueda molestar o que... ay creo que ahí voy de nuevo. Ya estoy hablando de más._

 _-Está bien,_ -tomé su mano- _no necesitas decirme nada sobre William. Cuando recién nos conocimos no hablamos de él ¿recuerdas? Pronto voy a irme y quisiera agradecerte por todo._

 _-Yo no he hecho nada por ti Candy._

Su mirada me causaba una ternura muy grande, era muy diferente a Albert, pero había algo en él que me hacía tenerle un aprecio especial. Como si lo conociera de antes, como si en el fondo supiera que podía confiar en él.

 _-Has hecho mucho, creo que todo en este lugar se confabuló para que pudiera conocer a tu hermano. Tu ayudaste con eso también,_ -le guiñé el ojo.

 _-Y yo creo que todo pasa por algo Hechicera. No puedo hablar mucho, es más... no debería decir nada, pero sólo voy a decirte que hay cosas que no entendemos, que ni siquiera imaginamos que sean posibles y suceden._

 _-No te entiendo._

 _-Por ejemplo; mira el mar Candy, si supieras cuantos secretos esconde, mira todo lo que te rodea... todo tiene un mensaje. Mira en tu interior, mira cada una de las señales. Hay cosas que no imaginamos que existen y no por eso dejan de ser._

 _-Sigo sin entender nada Winston..._

En ese momento sentí la pesadez de una mirada. Era ella. Winston de pronto guardó silencio e hizo como si limpiara una mancha inexistente en la barra. Me sonrió y repitió en voz baja:

 _-Busca las señales Candy..._

Regresé a la mesa pues el mesero ya había llevado los platillos y las bebidas. Ahora estaba peor, ¿esto era parte de un complicado sudoku? peor aun, me sentía como descifrando cada unos de los mensajes encriptados del Código da Vinci. Traté de despejarme o mi ligera congestión con jaqueca terminaría convirtiéndose en una migraña que me dejaría tirada el resto de la tarde y noche.

No quería ya descubrir nada, sólo quería hacer muchas preguntas y obtener respuestas de la persona indicada. Aunque esa persona no daba señales de aparecerse por ningún lado. No era el fin del mundo, no me había casado con Albert, debía ser práctica, cualquier cosa oscura o mala en su pasado no debía afectarme. Si, lo amaba. Pero había superado en mi vida suficientes situaciones de pérdida, de dolor, como para saber que la vida sigue. No deseaba para mi existencia algo que trajera más problemas, la intención de este viaje había sido otra.

Mis cuatro acompañantes reían y charlaban en una conversación de la que poco me interesaba ser partícipe. Hacía como que reía con ellos, como que de pronto opinaba con alguna tontería, pero en el fondo miraba al cielo, al mar, a ese paisaje que no me decía nada del otro mundo, que no guardaba ningún mensaje cifrado para mí. Y decidí buscar las señales en mis alimentos, el hambre me había llegado de repente y arrasé con todo lo que había en mi platillo.

* * *

Mas tarde nos quedamos a solas en el cuarto de hotel. Curiosamente me parecía ajeno y extraño volver a ese lugar. El carnaval ya había terminado pero el ambiente festivo en Brasil continuaba cada noche. Teníamos entradas para un concierto y aunque no deseaba asistir sabía que Albert nos alcanzaría en ese lugar.

 _-Estás molesta por algo, toda la tarde te mantuviste tan alejada de todos._

 _-No Annie..._ -suspiré y me senté a su lado. _-No estoy molesta, hay tantas cosas que tengo que hablar con Albert y simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Me dijo que esta tarde estaría conmigo y no se apareció._

 _-Pero vas a verlo en un rato más..._ -intervino Patty con su dulce sonrisa.

 _-En un lugar donde los decibeles apenas nos van a permitir imaginar que decimos con el movimiento de nuestros labios..._ -respondí seria.

 _-No seas quejumbrosa Candy, vas a verlo. Eso es lo único que debería importarte..._ _después de todo los movimientos de tus labios los puedes emplear de una manera más provechosa..._ -dijo Annie con el doble sentido implícito en su comentario.

 _-Además debes entender los problemas en su trabajo, ya sabes, por ausentarse tanto..._ -anadió Patty.

 _-No lo sabía, es decir... ¡tampoco sabía eso! ¿lo ven? todo lo que rodea a Albert es un jodido misterio... todos se enteran de todo menos yo, ustedes sabían eso de Albert mientras yo busco las señales equivocadas..._

Las miradas de Annie y Patty cambiaron de pronto.

 _-¡Vaya pues contigo! Pasaste una noche completa con ese hombre y ¿tienes dudas? Candy no te entiendo. Perdón pero sus asuntos laborales se mencionaron a la hora de la comida, sólo que tú estabas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y no parecía importarte mucho lo que comentábamos._ -Annie ya estaba molesta.

 _-Stear creyó que estabas drogada. Hablabas sola de repente de esas señales, sonreías o murmurabas algo completamente fuera de la plática._

 _-¿Eso hice?_ -pregunté sintiéndome más tonta y ridícula que en todos mis veinticuatro años de existencia.

 _-Sí, Archie pensó que Winston te había dado algo extraño en una bebida, le reclamó cuando casi nos íbamos. ¿Tampoco te diste cuenta de eso, verdad?_

Negué en silencio mientras encendía mi teléfono. Se había caído de mi bolso en la camioneta de Archie y a estas horas apenas estaba enterándome que había ocho llamadas perdidas de Albert.

 _-Mi Stear sopesó la idea de que Marissa te hubiera lanzado un hechizo desde donde se escondía lanzándote sus miradas asesinas. ¡Macumba, macumbaaaa! era lo que repetía Stear en voz baja cuando Marissa te miraba con tanto afán._ -Dijo Patty aguantando las ganas de reír.

Por primera vez en todo el día no pude reprimir la carcajada. Sí recordaba a Stear haciendo gesticulaciones extrañas y moviendo las manos en forma siniestra pero imaginé que hablaba de nuevo de los Kelpies.

 _-Yo ni en cuenta._ -Respondí todavía riendo.

 _-Es comprensible, hoy te hizo falta tu motor. Pero vamos amiga, cambia esa carita porque estoy segura que esta noche tampoco dormimos en esta habitación. El tiempo se acaba niñas. Sólo nos quedan dos noches en Brasil..._

 _-A mí no..._ -Respondió Patty y nos lanzamos encima de ella para atacarla por ser tan odiosamente presumida.

Salí al balcón de nuestro dormitorio, con la mente más despejada y mi alocada melena revolviéndose con el viento. Decidí devolverle la llamada, pero ahora fue él quien no contestó ni esa, ni las tres siguientes.

* * *

 _ **Sugerencia para escuchar: Lo Air - Day and Night (Original Mix)**_

El lugar era bastante amplio, pero la sensación de estar atrapada entre tantas y tantas personas me hacía sentir ligeramente asfixiada.

"¡No eres claustrofóbica, no eres claustrofóbicaaaa!" me repetía mentalmente a cada momento mientras nos abríamos paso entre la multitud. Stear iba al frente, Patty se abrazaba a él, yo tomaba a Patty de la cintura, Annie me sujetaba a mí y Archie iba al final protegiendo a mi amiga. Según ellos esa sería la mejor forma para mantenernos a salvo de las manos lascivas y el contacto tan cercano con otras personas. Era inevitable rozar con cantidad de cuerpos desconocidos. Hombres y mujeres por igual representaban un peligro si parecías dispuesta o hacías contacto visual con alguien.

Mientras caminaba a empujones y apretujones, una mano traviesa se deslizó con avidez rodeando uno de mis glúteos, presionando y abarcando por completo con la palma de la mano. Giré molesta y dispuesta a dar un golpe en media cara a quien se hubiese atrevido y me detuve ante la carcajada de Annie.

 _-¡Sólo quería comprobar que estabas alerta!_ -me dijo al oído.

 _-¡Eres una tonta!_ -respondí en un grito que con suerte alcanzó a escuchar debido al volumen de la música.

Archie sonreía por encima del hombro de mi amiga y besaba su cuello mientras atraía su cuerpo al suyo con ambas manos, sujetándola por las caderas. La música, las luces, todo en ese ambiente de locura se esparcía como contagiando a los asistentes a comportamientos bastante íntimos.

Y yo, buscaba entre todas esas personas a quien anhelaba con tanta fuerza encontrar, sólo necesitaba verlo. No reprocharía nada, ni mencionaría nada sobre sus secretos, sólo deseaba que se apareciera cuanto antes.

Al final llegamos a lo que parecía una explanada a un nivel más alto que el resto. Había barandales que rodeaban la zona y mesas privadas. Stear llegó hasta una de ellas, la más cercana al escenario. Entregó los pases especiales que nos daban acceso al lugar. Una tenue iluminación a colores por diferentes zonas. Eso parecía sin lugar a dudas una noche de antro y no tanto un concierto. Pero posiblemente, los conciertos eran algo muy distinto en Brasil y me dispuse a relajarme y pasarla bien.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde el lugar a mi lado permanecía vacío. Ya me había cansado de cruzar una pierna sobre la otra o tamborilear ansiosa los dedos sobre la mesa. Archie me miraba atento, metió la mano bajo su blazer y sacó una elegante cigarrera, me ofreció uno de sus sofisticados cigarrillos importados y lo encendió en mis labios.

Annie no dijo nada y evité mirar a Patricia ya que mis discursos sobre la salud y el mal hábito de fumar iban siempre enfocados a ella después de haberla obligado a dejar precisamente ese vicio.

Era bastante fuerte el bendito cigarro, evité toser para no parecer la típica adolescente que trata de impresionar a sus amigos. Me concentré en la sensación de mareo y aturdimiento que me generaba en el cuerpo. Le agradecí a Archie y con un asentimiento y una sonrisa respondió sin decir nada más.

Hasta entonces pude apreciar la cantidad de instrumentos en el lugar. Era prácticamente una orquesta la que estaría presentándose. Algunos de los músicos comenzaban a ocupar sus sitios al tiempo que la iluminación se tornaba un poco más clara en el escenario.

Imposible tratar de mantener una charla en ese lugar, pero estuve lo bastante alerta para escuchar cuando entre ellos se preguntaban por Albert, y del susodicho: nada. Ni una sola señal como las que Winston me había aconsejado encontrar. Revisé mi teléfono con la esperanza de encontrar otra llamada, pero no había nada. Ya estaba yo por terminar el segundo cigarrillo anestesiante, la bebida también me estaba ayudando mucho a enfocarme en la lentitud con la que mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, para no pensar tanto en el individuo que no llegaba.

Empezaba a hacerme a la idea de que esta noche alguien dormiría en la habitación del hotel: yo.

Para cuando la tercera llamada se escuchaba en el portugués más claro de mi vida, las luces se apagaron en todo el recinto y una iluminación azulosa enfocó exclusivamente el escenario. Dejé de pensar, de imaginar, dejé de suponer y buscar señales donde no las había. Albert no llegaría esta noche y sólo me quedaría una más antes de largarme a Chicago.

 _ **Sugerencia: Ana Carolina - Quem De Nós Dois (La Mia Storia Tra Le Dita)**_

Entonces el espectáculo comenzó; las luces azuladas iluminaron de pronto el escenario, ahí estaban ya todos los músicos ocupando sus lugares. Tres banquillos al frente con los cantantes y sus guitarras. Escuché los aplausos, los silbidos eufóricos de las personas y después de eso, el delicioso retumbar de unos tambores, las cuerdas de las guitarras y de fondo la orquesta. Los gritos emocionados de las personas y las voces a coro acompañando a la vocalista. Me sentí tan ajena a todo eso, la canción me transmitía un sentimiento que entendía a medias al no saber hablar portugués. Pero de igual forma la piel se erizaba en mis brazos con cada nota, con la potente y peculiar voz de la cantante...

Y mi alma tembló de emoción al sentir su abrazo cálido rodeándome, al respirar su delicioso perfume, al escuchar su grave voz de barítono traduciendo en mi oído cada una de las palabras de la canción...

Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber  
Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer  
Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso  
Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo, tá ruim pra disfarçar  
Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos  
No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contramão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada  
E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida  
Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Leu no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Por que eu já nem preciso  
E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais...

Tú y yo  
No es tan complicado  
No es difícil percibir.  
¿Quién de los dos  
Va a decir que es imposible  
El amor suceder?  
Si digo que ya no siento nada  
Que el camino sin ti es más seguro  
Yo sé que te reirás de mí en mi cara  
Yo ya conozco tu sonrisa, leo tu mirada.  
Tu sonrisa es sólo un disfraz  
Que yo ya no necesito.  
Siento decir  
Que amo incluso, ser malo para ocultar  
Entre nosotros dos  
No cabe mas ningún secreto  
Además de lo que ya hemos compartido  
En vano las cosas que la gente dice  
Que no nos queda más que ser solamente amigos  
Pues cuando digo que ya no quiero  
La frase dice lo contrario  
Y cuando finjo que olvido  
No he olvidado nada  
Y cada vez que huyo, me aproximo más  
Y si te pierdo de vista así, es demasiado malo  
Y es por eso que atravesé tu futuro  
Y hago de los recuerdos un lugar seguro  
No es que quiera revivir ningún pasado  
Ni revirar un sentimiento revirado  
Pero cada vez que busco una salida  
Acabo entrando sin querer en tu vida  
Yo busqué cualquier excusa para no encararte  
Para no decir de nuevo y siempre la misma cosa  
Hablar solo por hablar  
Que yo ya no estoy ahí para esa conversación  
Que la historia de los dos no me interesa  
Si intento ocultar medias verdades  
Tu ya conoces mi sonrisa  
Lees en mi mirada.  
Mi sonrisa es sólo un disfraz  
Que ya no necesito  
Y cada vez que huyo, me aproximo más  
Y si te pierdo de vista así, es demasiado malo  
Y es por eso que atravesé tu futuro  
Y hago de los recuerdos un lugar seguro  
No es que quiera revivir ningún pasado  
Ni revirar un sentimiento revirado  
Pero cada vez que busco una salida  
Acabo entrando sin querer, sin querer en tu vida...

Sentí el calor de su aliento dulzón rozar mis mejillas al tiempo que seguía traduciendo para mí lo que cantaba aquella mujer, cerré mis ojos y entrelacé mi mano a la suya por debajo de la pequeña mesa. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo en ese preciso momento. La oscuridad del lugar era idónea para hacerlo, mas la privacidad que requeríamos para tal efecto nos jugó en contra.

Mucho de lo que decía a mi oído tenía sentido... ¿era una de esas señales? Había también mucho que no comprendía. ¿De qué se trataba todo, de pretender que esa canción hablaba de nosotros?

Necesitaba respuestas, pero sería inútil tratar de hablarlo justo ahí. Así que opté por disfrutar y sentir, apoyé mi espalda en su pecho y me dejé envolver en su abrazo. Escuché su voz cantar algunas otras canciones y me estremecía de placer cuando en algunos momentos apretaba mi cintura ligeramente hacia él.

* * *

Lo que no pensé que pudiera suceder esa noche, sucedió sin posponerse un momento más. Tomé mis zapatillas en las manos y sentí la arena fresca envolver mis pies adoloridos. Habría deseado estar con él a la orilla de la playa, sentarnos juntos, con la entrometida luna brillando en lo alto, iluminando la noche, escuchando como testigo todo aquello que Albert iba a revelarme. Pero hasta ella se había escondido. Había presenciado tanto y ahora tan cobarde nos había dejado una noche tan oscura como el océano mismo.

Entramos a su cabaña. La corriente de aire que nos acompañó al interior hizo bailar los carrizos de bambú que colgaban suspendidos nuevamente en su lugar.

Dejé mi bolso a mi lado en uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita y antes de perderme en los recuerdos de la mañana, en todas esas fotografías, pinturas y secretos, observé una nueva imagen enmarcada en el centro de la mesa.

Me incliné para tomarla entre mis manos.

 _-Esta es nueva... quiero decir, no estaba en la mañana._

Albert se acercó a mí con una pequeña charola. Traía más aperitivos y bebidas y con una hermosa sonrisa respondió:

 _-Eres tú._

No recordaba cuando nos habían tomado esa imagen juntos. Estaba a mi lado, abrazándome, sonriendo... había sido la tarde del acuario y del Restaurante. Ahora había algo mío en su mundo, por primera vez sentía que me abría las puertas de su vida para quedarme.

 _-Hay mucho que no puedo decirte, pero hablaré de todo lo que si puedo..._

 _-No me escondas nada..._

Albert se sentó a mi lado y subió mis piernas a las suyas. Tomó mis pies y con sus manos comenzó a darme un masaje en ellos.

 _-Cuando te dije que tenía miedo de que supieras todo de mí, hablaba en serio. Te dije que pensarías que soy un loco, que escaparías pensando que te habías encontrado con el más grande de los lunáticos de éste mundo..._

No pensaba interrumpirlo, así que me obligué a permanecer en silencio.

 _-Bien, no me queda mucho tiempo para hablar, así que aquí voy..._

Se puso de pie y abrió todos aquellos cajones y puertas que yo había investigado la mañana anterior.

 _-Todo esto ha sido mi vida, yo... vengo de otro tiempo Candy. Un tiempo muy distinto a éste. Una época que dejé atrás por perseguir un sueño, un milagro..._

Me acomodé en el sillón, erguí mi espalda y me bebí un buen trago de Whisky hasta sentir que me quemaba la garganta.

 _-La mujer de las fotografías, esa que es tan parecida a ti... no es mi abuela, ni mi madre... era mi esposa._

Hizo una pausa y ante mi silencio siguió hablando:

 _-Vengo de una época que no es ésta. Nací hace tanto tiempo que quizás tus bisabuelos eran gente que respiraba el aire al mismo tiempo que yo. Fui un hombre con un gran poder económico, con ambiciones que aunque no eran las mías me trajeron por negocios a Brasil. Viajé con mi esposa hasta este lugar, ella se empeñó en acompañarme porque esperábamos un hijo y no quería que me perdiera de verlo llegar al mundo._

 _Ella era hermosa, era el amor de mi vida. Antes que ella llegara a mí, ya había conocido a otras mujeres, algunas de ellas eran damas de sociedad, otras llegaron a buscar un pago a cambio de compañía. Pero a ninguna de ellas llegué a quererla como a mi esposa._ -Hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada. Después buscó mis ojos con los suyos y me encontró expectante, seria.

 _-La conocí desde que ella era una niña y desde entonces sentí que nuestros caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse para siempre... que mi alma estaba conectada a la suya de una forma que no podría explicarte, porque ni yo la entiendo._ _Cada vez que ella enfrentaba un dolor o un problema, el destino se encargaba de ponerme en su camino para acompañarla, para confortarla. Sería cosa de estar toda la noche aquí sentados si te contara nuestra vida juntos..._

 _-Y nada te asegura que no saldré por esa puerta antes de que termines de enumerar todas y cada una de las virtudes de la mujer de tu vida... todos los lazos increíbles que los unen para siempre._

Me escuché decir en un arranque de celos, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que suponía. Hasta este momento había escuchado una serie de incoherencias de otro tiempo, de bisabuelos y épocas que no comprendía en absoluto. ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera había conocido a mis padres y este hombre se atrevía a mencionarme unos bisabuelos! Estaba mareada, incómoda, enojada; pero por ningún motivo tan idiota como para quedarme a escuchar la historia de amor de mí hombre con otra mujer.

Albert se sonrojó y dio un buen trago a su bebida.

 _-Soy el hombre que aparece en todas las fotografías,_ -señaló titubeante ante el legajo de imágenes que mantenía en mi regazo. _-Ese de ahí no es mi abuelo... soy yo, Candy. Esa era mi vida antes de perderla, antes de perderme en este... lugar y este tiempo._

Lo miré tragándome la sal de mis lágrimas, la misma sensación de aturdimiento de la mañana oprimía mi pecho y me exigía salir de ahí corriendo. Pero necesitaba las respuestas y decidí seguir escuchando. Al dejarlo terminar su cuento absurdo podría decidir si quedarme o alejarme para siempre.

 _-Cuando ella murió, me convertí en una sombra. Me perdí unos meses aquí en Brasil. Me encerré en esta cabaña que había construido para ella y mi hijo y bebí tanto que me olvidé de todo, de mi realidad, mis compromisos, mi trabajo... pero nunca de ella, ni de mi hijo. Cada noche la encontraba en mis sueños, en mis delirios la veía entrar por esa puerta y hablarme, escuchaba su voz Candy... sólo deseaba irme con ella y seguirla a donde quiera que hubiese ido._

La historia en sí era demasiado triste. Sentía romperse mi corazón en pedazos al escucharle hablar con ese sentimiento, con ese dolor tan profundamente arraigado y no resuelto, pero más que todo eso, lo que me tenía al borde del propio llanto era el darme cuenta que el hombre del que me había enamorado estaba mal de la cabeza, no podía existir ni una pizca de cordura en alguien que creía con tal vehemencia en todo aquello. No podía ser cierto nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

 _-Fue entonces cuando mi familia me encontró._ -Bebió de un sorbo el resto de su Whisky y se apresuró a servirse uno nuevo bastante más generoso. _-George vino por mí y me llevó de regreso a Chicago. ¿Lo ves? Todo tiene sentido Candy... ¡Chicago!_

Yo lo miraba tratando de encontrar eso precisamente, el sentido era algo que no encontraba en una sola de las palabras que me contaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _-Albert... tal vez lo mejor sea que no tomes más de esto..._

Me miró con decepción, el dolor en su mirada y la tristeza profunda en su rostro me traspasaron por completo cuando retiré de su alcance el vaso con la bebida ambarina.

 _-No me crees..._

 _-Pienso escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir hasta el final. Pero preferiría que terminaras de contarme antes de terminar con las reservas de tu cabaña._

Se puso de pie y lo observé con atención. No se tambaleaba ni arrastraba las palabras. No presentaba la reacción de un hombre pasado de copas. Sacó de una caja las cartas de papel amarillento que yo ya había encontrado pero que por respeto no me había atrevido a leer.

 _-Todo esto prueba lo que digo..._

Colocó aquellos documentos con olor a viejo y a secretos en mis piernas. Las toqué con cuidado, como si en mis manos se hubieran depositado las claves, las señales de las que me había hablado Winston... él, infame, otro loco que seguramente se había puesto de acuerdo con Albert para burlarse de mí.

 _-En aquella época tuve una tía que me amaba como una madre, una mujer fría de corazón para el resto de las personas, pero cálida y gentil con los suyos, empeñada siempre en las buenas maneras y en la opinión de la sociedad... no creí que ella pudiera ayudarme. Pero fue ella quien poseía un secreto..._

 _-Albert... todo esto..._

 _-Déjame terminar, te lo ruego. Si después de escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir decides irte, no voy a detenerte. Es un riesgo que sabía que existía y voy a aceptarlo como tal. Por favor Candy..._

Pasar de admirar a un hombre, de sentir tanto por él y estar a un paso de abandonarlo todo por seguirlo, para en esa misma noche darte cuenta de las graves limitaciones mentales que le aquejan había sido demasiado para un corazón lastimado como el mío.

Y comencé a llorar, tenía miedo, mi mente aprensiva me empezaba a mandar impulsos de salir de ahí corriendo. La adrenalina en mi cuerpo comenzaba a fluir lanzándome advertencias de que quizás estaba frente a un loco, un peligroso demente que había sabido embaucarme en sus redes para después hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

Mordí mis labios y me aferré a escuchar un momento más.

 _-Mi tía tenía tiempo insistiendo en alejarnos de América, de todo aquello que me recordara a mi esposa. Al principio me negué, nada me haría renunciar a ella, pero con el pasar de los días, las semanas y meses, me di cuenta que perdería la poca cordura que me quedaba si permanecía en Lakewood. A veces miraba su figura deambular por los pasillos de la casa. Escuchaba su voz llamándome y una vez... una vez juro que pude sentir cómo su gélida mano recorría mi brazo al tiempo que le escuchaba nombrarme._

 _Vivía atormentado por su recuerdo y sólo cuando me vi sumido en la consciencia de saber que nunca regresaría a mí, fue cuando decidí hacer caso a las peticiones de mi tía. Volvimos a la tierra de nuestros antepasados: Escocia. Llegamos a un lugar entre las montañas, donde había otras personas que decían ser parientes nuestros pero a quien yo no reconocía, o al menos, no recordaba. Pasaron algunos días hasta que una mañana llegaron más parientes. Todos parecían estar enterados de los recién llegados, excepto yo._

 _Recuerdo que uno de ellos, el más viejo de todos, sin hacer saludos o presentaciones, caminó hacia mí. Sacó una serie de amuletos de su bolso de cuero y los pasó por mi cabeza. Nos dio una serie de explicaciones en gaélico de las que sólo recuerdo algunas partes y me quedé dormido. Agotado._

 _Cuando desperté ya había amanecido de nuevo. El anciano me dijo que debía ir con él a algún lugar. Sin preguntar demasiado y sintiendo mis fuerzas bastante renovadas, accedí. Sabía que me ayudaría de alguna manera, cualquier tipo de ayuda era mejor que esperar a que algo sucediera con el paso de los días... comprendí que había viajado hasta allá con un propósito, nada era una casualidad. Así que me dejé llevar._

 _Caminamos por valles y veredas. Recuerdo que esa mañana anduve detrás de él sin hablar, sólo lo más mínimo. Al fin después de un par de horas caminando llegamos a un claro rodeado de pastizales. Había una serie de piedras acomodadas en una especie de espiral. Me llevó al inicio de ésta y me dijo que el camino lo haría yo solo. Dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero que volvería a verla. Que había una magia muy poderosa, un pacto entre los dioses y los mortales... pero sólo si ella era a quien yo buscaba se completaría el camino. Sólo si ella reconocía en mí a aquél que había dejado, podría volver a conectar mi alma con la suya._

 _Bebí un brebaje que el anciano Andrew llevaba preparado en una especie de cantimplora y dejé que me untara una grasa aromática y extraña en las sienes._

 _Entonces comencé a caminar sin miedo, no llevaba nada conmigo, salvo la mente abierta. Cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder después de todo lo que ya había vivido sería un mero juego de niños._

 _Al avanzar por el círculo que cada vez se volvía más estrecho recuerdo haberle preguntado: -¿Qué hago cuando llegue al final?, pero no escuché respuesta, me volví hacia el anciano familiar que me había llevado hasta ahí y a mi alrededor sólo había bruma, una blanca y espesa neblina que no estaba cuando habíamos llegado._

 _Sentí miedo, tuve miedo de haberme dejado guiar por un brujo, de haber bebido algo que me hubiese enervado los sentidos. Pero ya era tarde, porque sin seguir dando un solo paso, había llegado al centro del círculo._

Seguía observándolo, a veces me encontraba hasta conteniendo la respiración por un breve lapso. Imaginando los detalles, los paisajes que había fabricado ante mis ojos mientras narraba su historia. Todo aquello era digno de un cuento bien elaborado para entretener a cualquier grupo de personas, desde los más inocentes hasta los más fieles seguidores de hechizos, magia y eventos sobrenaturales. Pero no a mí. Me mantuve quieta, callada; no deseaba interrumpirlo para no alterar su estado de relativa calma.

 _-Desperté en una cama de hospital, en este tiempo tuyo. Aterrado al encontrarme con tantos aparatos y zumbidos que no existían cuando yo tenía mi vida en los años treintas._

 _Era un hombre de treinta y cuatro años cuando viajé por última vez a Escocia, de ahí regresé a un hospital de Brasil en 2015. Nada tenía sentido Candy, nada lo tiene. Nada de lo que había conocido hasta entonces existía ya y con todo y eso vivo en este presente, en este momento._

 _Salí del hospital y omití contar mi propia verdad, sabía que si decía algo a las personas que me rodeaban me encerrarían en un manicomio, me mirarían con esa cara con la que tu me miras ahora y no podría encontrar nunca el extraño propósito de enviarme a este tiempo._

 _Me encaminé de inmediato a lo que conocía de Brasil, busqué esta cabaña y encontré a la familia de Winston Alipio viviendo en ella. Su tía tan parecida a la mía, me miraba con una expresión recelosa, desconcertada, pero no me echó de aquí. Me dijo que ya había sido informada de que yo llegaría alguna vez, mi nombre, mis rasgos físicos. Que ella pensó que sería parte de una historia extraña que le había contado su madre desde niña. Pero ahí estaba yo, como la más clara evidencia de que hay cosas que escapan de nuestro entendimiento._

 _Un tiempo viví con ellos, pero al cabo de un año, mi nueva tía ya que así decidí llamarle y Winston, alguien que se volvió como un hermano para mí, buscaron otro lugar para vivir._

 _¿Estás cansada?_ -Interrumpió su historia.

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Ya te cansé con tanta plática._

 _-No Albert, me parece una historia fantástica. E_ _s sólo que..._

 _-Que no puedes creerme..._

 _-Hablemos mañana, ¿te parece? no me he cansado de escucharte, pero mi cuerpo está rendido. Creo que es mejor que me vaya._

 _-¿A donde quieres irte?_

 _-Yo..._

 _-Candy no vas a ir a ninguna parte, el que se va soy yo. Entiendo que todo lo que he dicho ha sido demasiado para ti..._

Albert se puso de pie y tomó una chaqueta de cuero. Me dio las llaves de su cabaña y antes de salir me dijo:

 _-Cierra con llave para que estés segura._

 _-No es necesario que te vayas, Albert, ésta es tu casa._

Pero no se volvió a mirarme, caminó por la arena y tomó el camino que llevaba hasta su automóvil. Lo miré hasta que lo perdí de vista. Cerré con llave y suspiré cansada, triste, aturdidamente decepcionada y rota. Me sentía como parte de una mala broma, sentía que había llegado al final del Código da Vinci para enterarme de algo que me parecía simple y sencillamente irreal.

Albert no era quien yo creía conocer. No era un hombre en sus cabales y eso me había hecho pedacitos el alma.

Me acomodé en su sofá, por ningún motivo dormiría de nuevo en su cama, en la cama de un loco que me había dado la estocada final en este bendito viaje.

Sólo esperaba que no se apareciera mientras estaba dormida para intentar estrangularme, deseaba volver a Chicago más que nunca, me dormí pidiendo a Dios regresar a mi vida, a mi trabajo, quería volver a ver a mamá Pony y dejar esto en el pasado, olvidarlo si era posible. Ni perder a Antoine me había dejado sumergida en un abismo tan profundo y oscuro como en el que ahora me sentía.

Las lágrimas mojaban mi brazo, no tenía sueño pero me dormí por el cansancio. Esa noche fue pesada hasta en mis sueños, soñé tanto, soñé con Albert, con Chicago, con personas que jamás había visto o que también había olvidado...

...

..

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Gracias:_**

 ** _venezolana lopez:_** _Gracias venezolana! Pues por ahí vas acertando. A estas alturas ya saben que es lo que ha pasado con Candy y Albert, aunque falta muy poco para que esto se acabe. (jajajaja dije eso desde el capitulo anterior a este, creo) Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo!_

 ** _Pivoine3:_** _Bonjour Pivoine3: Vous avez presque découvert le sens de cet enchevêtrement, merci pour votre soutien chapitre par chapitre. Je le valorise beaucoup! Salutations!_

 ** _Ana Isela:_** _Síiii, imaginate un locadio con esas características! yo me quedaría con él antes que vivir con un amargoso, horripilante y cuerdo!_

 ** _Adoradandrew:_** _Jejejejeeee, si mi hermosa Adorada! me escondí un poquito con eso de la clasificación M, pero es que ya he narrado cosas muy subiditas de tono, (con todo y mi bloqueo para narrar escenas sexosas como una amiguita me dice a veces) y como que ya no se me hacía para clasificacion K, T o esas cosas. Candy sigue en su plan de no darse cuenta de las señales, pero, ¿será que falta poco para que lo descubra? Saludos hermosa y que todo vaya bien en tu vida._

 ** _Only D:_** _Preciosa de mi corazónnnn! Usted hablando de maestría para escribir?! Bahhhhhh! donde me escondo porque me avergüenza con esos cumplidos que no merezco ¡y menos viniendo de ti Dayiiiii! Mi sensei! Creo que en este capítulo voy a decepcionarte un poco con eso de que Candy no es pendeja... jejejeje. Bueno, todo depende desde el punto de vista de cada quien. Yo trato de ponerme desde su lugar en el que ella no sabe en que termina esta historia y siente desconfianza por Albert y sus revelaciones. Pero desde el punto de vista del lector, pienso: ahhh que brutaaaa! pues que no ves que eres tu y estás reencarnandoooo?! jajajaja._ _Gracias por tu apoyo, por darme ideas para las historias que me quedan pendientes, por apoyarme en esta. Gracias por todo! Te mando un beso._

 _ **MadelRos:** Gracias bonita porque leerte es un agasajo, cada comentario tuyo es un regalo y como tal, no puedo menos que agradecerte enormmeeeeeee por el detalle tan bello de analizar cada capítulo y regalarme tus opiniones tan acertadas y motivantes para apurarme a lo que sigue. Eres una lindura! Y en serio tus reviews directos y sin escalas al corazón! Un abrazote enorme para ti._

.

Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo, me falta editar y eso, pero ahora si no me tardaré! I promise!


	12. Por ti volvería a nacer

**_Sugerencia para escuchar:_**

Olas del Mar con Musica Relajante | Musica de Relajacion para Calmar la Mente | Música de fondo

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Por ti volvería a nacer, si tengo la certeza de que voy a encontrarte..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

Desperté sin saber la hora, no había ni luna, ni estrellas en el cielo; supuse era de madrugada pues de haber sido el alba, los pescadores estarían ya preparándose para iniciar su jornada como me había explicado Albert.

A pesar de la soledad de la playa, me parecía escuchar todavía las voces y risas de algunas personas mezclándose con el viento, miré hacia los lados para encontrarme sólo con la solitaria oscuridad de la madrugada en el mar de Brasil. Las palmeras se mecían en un compás cantarín, como si el viento susurrara sus secretos a través de ellas. El eco lejano de un piano y violines se repetía en mi cabeza y ante mis ojos adormilados parecían desfilar en una especie de bruma irreal un grupo numeroso de invitados vestidos con trajes y sombreros, con preciosos vestidos que dolía tan sólo al mirar cómo se arrastraban esas finas telas por la arena de la playa.

Salí del trance hasta que el agua fría de las olas alcanzó a cubrir mis rodillas, todo ese tiempo había avanzado lentamente hacia el mar sin darme cuenta. Regresé aterrada hasta la orilla. Temblaba por el frío de la noche, pero la brisa fresca ayudó para espabilarme por completo. Un calosfrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y erizó mi piel por completo al pensar en la esposa de Albert. Ella pudo haber caminado también hasta la orilla sin darse cuenta, tal vez entre dormida y despierta se fue de este mundo y nadie pudo hacer nada por salvarla. Se había perdido en la inmensidad del mar para siempre...

Y poco faltó para que mi final hubiese sido tan parecido al de ella.

Regresé a la cabaña y me acomodé en un camastro de madera que Albert había construido con sus propias manos. Desde ahí se podía disfrutar del frescor de la noche, del olor a humedad salada y del cielo rojo que muy a lo lejos destellaba con luminosos relámpagos. Más tarde habría una tormenta.

Todavía podía escuchar la voz de ese muchacho en mi oído, recuerdo que me fascinaba provocar esa risa varonil nada discreta y al mismo tiempo tan agradable, sin importarme las miradas de disgusto que dado mi comportamiento me lanzaban algunas de las distinguidas damas. Aquel jovencito había bailado conmigo buena parte de la noche. Poseedor de una gracia, una gallardía y elegancia nada propias de esta época, me miraba sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, sin dejar de sonreír mientras observaba atento cada gesto, cada movimiento mío.

Suspiré profundo al tiempo que los últimos vestigios de sus facciones se desvanecían en mi memoria. Sus hermosas carcajadas se habían quedado grabadas en mi mente a pesar de ser apenas un niño. Yo, había despertado llorando por el sueño más extraño de mi vida. Una mezcla de eventos que me saturaron de imágenes y emociones en la misma medida.

Bailé con Stear, con Archie. Annie estaba molesta porque había bailado con su amor y recuerdo haber pisado a propósito el pie del elegante Archibald quien en mi sueño también era un adolescente, para que desistiera de seguir bailando conmigo. Sonreí cuando más tarde lo encontré ofreciendo su mano a mi amiga.

Y entonces pude verlo, Albert estaba en ese baile. Sus intentos por esconderse detrás de los grandes pilastrones del lugar no funcionaron conmigo. Él estaba presente esa noche, aunque mis ojos no lo hubiesen visto, mi corazón lo habría encontrado. Algo en el ambiente era distinto cuando él estaba cerca, algo se llenaba de una electricidad especial, de una atmósfera dulce y segura. Y fue cuando sucedió. En una de las vueltas mis ojos enfocaron su figura y ya no pude dejar de mirar.

Alto como nadie más en ese salón de baile, su traje oscuro contrastando casi mágicamente con el cabello rubio que enmarcaba su rostro y llevaba suelto hasta el hombro, todavía húmedo, como si hubiese llegado tarde a ese baile y se hubiese colado para que nadie notara la prisa de su arreglo. Sus cejas pobladas, la postura varonil y erguida, sus ojos azules mirándome con ternura, con el completo interés que me demuestra siempre. Sentí envidia del pilar aquél que sostenía como si de no hacerlo fuese a derrumbarse, de los floreros de fina porcelana que ayudaban a ocultar su presencia, sentí celos de aquella estatua de Afrodita Kallipyge que parecía fascinada mostrando su desnudez con tanta libertad a alguien que parecía un verdadero Dios mitológico reencarnado en hombre. Otra vuelta más y lo busqué de nuevo, ahí estaba. Mi cintura y mi mano las sostenía otro joven que trataba de capturar mi atención, pero mis ojos no podían apartarse de Albert.

Mi corazón latía deprisa porque él tampoco dejaba de mirarme, no pude evitar sonreír y sentí mis piernas doblarse cuando de sus labios, surgió también la más bella de las sonrisas, para mí.

 _-"Anthony"_ -dije en voz alta al recordar el nombre de aquél joven que con tanta ternura me miraba al tiempo que sonreía y me hacía girar en el aire como si mi cuerpo fuese una pluma.

La magia terminó cuando no pude encontrar otra vez esos hermosos ojos, lo había perdido de vista en la última de las vueltas con un salto del vals. Lo busqué detrás de cada pilar, detrás de cada figura de mármol del majestuoso salón, pero así como había aparecido, se había esfumado...

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? comenzaba a mezclar la imaginación con la memoria. De pronto ya no tenía la certeza de saber lo que sucedía en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podía generar de un sueño, algo tan tangible y claro como un recuerdo? Si bien es cierto que ambos son reproducidos únicamente por nuestra mente, el recuerdo es tan fuerte, tan coherente y salpicado de realidad, que es fácil diferenciarlo al tener plena conciencia de que en realidad eso nos ha sucedido. Ese sueño estaba ahí, grabado, impregnado en mi memoria como si en verdad yo hubiese presenciado todo aquello. No había lapsos de irrealidad, no había retazos confusos de una escena y otra como sucede en los sueños. Todo había sido como parte de una película, una muy clara, una en la que pude estar y apreciar cada detalle.

Después vino a mi memoria una boda y muchos invitados... una sucesión de vívidas imágenes y sensaciones se agolparon en mis recuerdos como en cascada una tras otra.

Un cuarteto de cuerdas había sido contratado para amenizar la recepción, desde temprano esa música se esparcía por la elegante mansión, por cada una de las más de treinta habitaciones de _"Lakewood..._ _Albert también había mencionado ese lugar, increíble era el poder de sugestión que había logrado en mí. De haber sabido que tenía ese efecto en mi psique, me habría sido de mucha utilidad estudiar con él antes de presentar mis exámenes"._

Me recuerdo observando mi reflejo en ese espejo repleto de garigoles ornamentados en la más fina ebanistería, el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto era hermoso, pero yo no quería casarme y no paraba de llorar. Por eso lo arruiné a propósito cuando ensucié una de las mangas con el maquillaje que llevaba. La mucama me había regañado por descomponerme... _-"Dorothy"_ -recordé el nombre de esa amable y pelirroja jovencita que no se despegaba de mí bajo ningún concepto, pero que me miraba con auténtica compasión y cariño. ¡Y vaya que era digna de toda la compasión del mundo! ¡Semejante absurdo casarse con el odioso de Niel! nada podía estar más descompuesto que una boda con ese hombre tan desagradable. Sí, aquél tipo dueño del yate que se atrevió a insultar a Albert. Con gusto le obsequiaría a Marissa el flamante novio, completito, con todo y yate, boda, y Lakewood y sus treinta habitaciones. Ni hablar de la hermana... una fiel copia de Niel hecha mujer. Odiosa, presumida, con su voz chillona y esa mirada retadora, pesada, escabrosa.

 _-Ni en un vestido de novia te ves a la altura Candy, ni con los mejores perfumes dejas de oler a establo..._

Había tenido suficiente con soportar el cuento de la boda en ese sueño que no terminaba, soporté a la odiosa de mi supuesta futura cuñada y los comentarios impertinentes de gente que jamás había visto, pero de quienes recuerdo sus rostros como si los estuviese viendo en este preciso instante. Estaba harta, deseaba despertar o salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Y entonces Albert apareció. Llegó a interrumpir tremenda tontería salvándome así también de esa pesadilla. Su voz retumbó con el fragor con que resuena el trueno en medio de la tormenta. Como la tormenta que cada vez se acercaba más a la playa. Los presentes abrieron paso para que él se acercara. Recuerdo su expresión, era exactamente la misma de esta noche, cuando no le creí y dejé que se marchara. Me miró sin decir nada y extendió una de sus manos hacia mí. Yo corrí a sus brazos, hacia mi único refugio, hacia ese lugar donde nadie podía obligarme a nada y me sentía segura como en ningún otro sitio, su pecho. Me aferré a su espalda al igual que un gato se aferra a quien lo rescata del agua. Se veía hermoso, parecía el caballero de las fotografías antiguas que había visto; tan elegante, tan noble. Sus ojos me transmitían tanto, su abrazo me tranquilizaba y sus ásperas manos secaban las lágrimas de mi rostro. Me abrazó y besó mi frente repitiendo una y otra vez, que siempre estaría ahí, que nunca me dejaría sola. Que en sus brazos estaba segura y nada podía salir mal. Y entonces le creí.

 _ **Sugerencia para escuchar: Lluvia y Trueno 1 Hora Sonido de Lluvia Real Muy Relajante**_

Los relámpagos estaban más cerca y el eco que generaban al chocar con el mar provocaba las vibraciones de los cristales en las ventanas. Sería mejor entrar antes de pescar un resfriado por las frías y enormes gotas que comenzaban a precipitarse primero despacio y después con tanta fuerza que me resultó imposible continuar fuera de la cabaña. Tenía mojado el rostro, la lluvia comenzaba a fundirse con mi llanto.

¿Por qué llorar si estaba tan decidida a no creer una sola de las patrañas de Albert? Quise culpar a la inmensa melancolía que en el alma me había quedado a causa de ese sueño. En el fondo sabía que lo cierto era que me dolía demasiado. Dolía la consciencia de saber que sólo me quedaba un día y una última noche para terminar con este viaje. Para despedirme de él y todo su mundo, sus recuerdos, sus historias, sus besos, su cuerpo. Para decirle adiós al hombre más increíble que conocería en mi vida. A ese hombre que juró vivir cien años atrás y se quedó anclado a este lapso en el tiempo, el que me había confesado haberme encontrado al ser el vivo retrato de su difunto amor.

Y posiblemente esa era la parte que más lastimaba, el hecho de que nunca me imaginé siendo la segunda en la vida de alguien. Siempre me había considerado especial, si no la más hermosa del mundo, sí me sabía bella, única, auténtica... le había dado el primer lugar a él y esperaba recibir lo mismo.

La voz entrometida en mi mente, insistía en leer las cartas que habían quedado en la mesita de centro, pero yo ya no tenía ánimo ni para eso. ¿Qué ganaría al leerlas, con qué finalidad me enteraría de asuntos privados que nada tenían que ver conmigo?

 _-Albert... si estás loco, estás a punto de convertir mi propia realidad en parte de tu locura..._

Fue lo último que pensé en voz alta antes de tomar la primera de las cartas entre mis manos. Agotada y confundida como estaba, me dejé caer sin el más mínimo atisbo de cortesía. Mi retrato en la mesita frente a mí parecía burlarse del estado en que me encontraba. Aunque podría yo devolverle el favor: _"eres tú la ignorante"_ -dije en voz alta, como si la Candy de la imagen enmarcada, la de días atrás, pudiese escucharme o verme realmente. Por lo menos yo ya sabía la verdad, y la verdad había sido siempre una premisa poderosa en mi andar por la vida.

Junto a mi rostro sonriente en la imagen permanecían pacientes todas las demás cartas que no había leído, esperando en fila para contarme en silencio cada una de ellas su secreto.

* _Chicago, Illinois. Septiembre de 1917._

 _Querido tío Abuelo William._

 _¿Bajo qué cielo se encuentra en este momento?_

 _Nunca pensé que ser el jefe de la familia Andrew requería tal compromiso._

 _Quiero agradecerle desde el fondo de mi corazón el haber visitado el Hogar de Pony. Sé que está comenzando un nuevo proyecto empresarial, por lo tanto, sé que éste es un momento particularmente intenso para ello._

 _Y además... todavía me parece vivir un sueño. ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que el Príncipe de la Colina... fuese el señor Albert? En otras palabras usted, el Tío Abuelo William, ¡es el Príncipe de la Colina! Todavía tiemblo por la sorpresa y la emoción._

 _Inmediatamente después de su confesión, George vino a buscarlo y, en un momento, usted desapareció de nuevo ante mis ojos._

 _Esto contribuye aun más a que todo me parezca tan irreal, y me siento casi como si mi cuerpo flotara en el aire._

 _Nunca he olvidado al Príncipe de la Colina._

 _No creo que esta noche pueda conciliar el sueño..._

 _Candy.*_

Para ese momento no había forma ya de contener el llanto. Cuidé de no mojar con mis lágrimas y mis dedos la tinta de aquellas viejas cartas. El papel parecía estar a punto de hacerse polvo. Hasta doblarlas era todo un reto para no estropear nada de aquellos recuerdos tan valiosos para Albert.

Y con esa única carta tuve para darme cuenta de todo aquello que Albert había tratado de decirme.

¿Por qué fuerzas del destino y del tiempo, se encontraba entrelazada su vida con la mía? ¿Por qué ella se llamaba Candy? ¿Por qué hablaba del Hogar de Pony? ¡¿Por qué demonios me sentía como ella?! _"Como si mi cuerpo flotara en el aire"..._ ¿Por qué razón ella vivía en Chicago?

Cuando me di cuenta, la carta estaba hecha una bola apretada entre mis manos. Dios debía estar jugando conmigo.

Extendí la carta lo mejor que pude y descubrí que además la había mojado con mi llanto. ¡Qué torpeza la mía! Pero más grande que mi torpeza eran las ansias de saber, de descubrirlo todo. Con la desesperación en mis ojos cansados por el llanto y en mi cabeza aturdida de tanto pensar, fue que decidí leer todas y cada una de esas evidencias, les di la oportunidad de contarme todo lo que supieran. Abrí mi corazón y mi mente para tratar de entender todas aquellas señales, cada una de esas conexiones de cien años atrás con mi propio presente.

Afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo copiosamente. Dentro de la cabaña también llovía por decirlo de alguna manera, pero esta vez me aseguré de que mis lágrimas no mojaran ninguna otra carta, ni uno sólo de esos tesoros que mágicamente estaban entrelazando los hilos del destino con los del pasado. Mis sueños con los recuerdos de alguien más, pero que estaban al fin otorgándole un sentido a todo.

Y entonces leí todas y cada una. A veces llevaba mi mano a mi boca para cubrir un grito histérico. ¡Tantos nombres, tanta información! ¡Anthony, Dorothy! ¡La tía Elroy, la señorita Pony y la hermana María! Annie, Patty, Terruce... todos ellos estaban en esas cartas!. Todos ellos formaron parte de mi vida hacía tanto tiempo.

Pero fue demasiada la información porque mi estómago no supo procesar tanto y tuve que correr al baño para platicar muy de cerca con el inodoro. Todo eso me había revuelto las ideas, los sentimientos y los jugos gástricos. Estaba ahí, sola, enfrentando una verdadera tormenta psicológica. Quería llamar por teléfono a mis amigas pero eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana, ni siquiera se tomarían la molestia de contestarme. Estaba eufórica, histérica, enojada, confundida, mareada y triste. Demasiado triste porque esto, seguía siendo algo que escapaba a todo intento por comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Pensaba en Albert, no había nada más en lo que pudiera mantener mi cabeza ocupada. El nudo en la garganta me dolía tanto, y al mismo tiempo un poco menos que el corazón y la cabeza. Porque todo lo que había vivido en ese verano inolvidable en Brasil, había sido más real que mi vida completa. Había sido un verdadero regalo de la vida conocerlo. Ser su mujer fue sin lugar a dudas la manera en que estoy segura la vida me devolvía todo lo bueno que había hecho a lo largo de mi existencia. Porque Albert me había salvado de una y mil formas en el pasado, y ahora en mi presente venía a develarme un secreto de tal magnitud otorgándole sentido a todo. Hasta antes de venir a Brasil me había sentido como un alma errante, como una mujer con un círculo familiar tan pequeño, como quien puede contar con los dedos de la mano a sus mejores amigos, así yo podía contar a las personas que consideraba mi familia. Como una mujer plena pero al mismo tiempo con un vacío profundo, inexplicable. Con un gigantesco signo de interrogación al preguntarme por mis padres, por hermanos, por abuelos... Ahora comprendía que así había sido siempre. Incluso antes de nacer en esta vida ya cargaba yo con el karma de otra vida anterior en la que también había carecido de todo aquello.

La cabeza me iba a estallar, había descifrado mi propio Código da Vinci. Me había enfrentado yo sola a llegar a la conclusión de que era justamente yo esa esposa a la que Albert había perdido en el mar. Era yo misma la Candy de su pasado, la mujer a la que había amado más que a nadie y por la que había atravesado dimensiones y tiempos con tal de volver a encontrar.

Ahora no sabía hacia donde dirigir mis pasos. No podía creerle, pero ya lo hacía. La lógica en mi cabeza siempre buscó la respuesta más comprobable de todas las opciones. Y con todo y que no había forma posible de demostrar que una persona pudiese viajar en el tiempo, lo que estaba presenciando era un milagro, un misterio resuelto a medias. Necesitaba más respuestas en la misma medida que requería del más fuerte de los analgésicos. Esto fue para mí mucho peor que la teoría de la relatividad, ni siquiera tenía esperanzas en la criogenia... así que el hecho de que Albert llevara más de cien años esperando por mí, era algo que desafiaba las matemáticas, la biología, la física, la química, la psicología y la cordura. Mi mente era un caos de absoluta negación, mi corazón latía con fuerza al saber que todo lo que había dicho Albert, era nada más y nada menos que la verdad.

Imposible creer en su historia, en una sola de sus palabras... pero tenía tanto sentido, que me había convencido de todas y cada una de ellas.

Lloré el resto de la madrugada, lloré hasta terminar rendida. Mi vida estaba dividida entre el pasado, el presente, y un descubrimiento enorme que me había sacudido por completo. Ya empezaba a extrañarlo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo y de mi alma desde ese momento, porque muy pronto debía despedirme y ahora menos que nunca deseaba hacerlo. Ahora entendía la razón del que ese hombre se hubiese infiltrado hasta el tuétano de mis huesos en tan sólo un par de semanas. Si en cada vida íbamos a encontrarnos, si cada vez que volviera a nacer iba a poder reflejarme en sus ojos y rodearme en sus brazos, entonces lo nuestro iba más allá de los famosos hilos del destino. Por primera vez el concepto de estar hecha para una persona, de la existencia de almas gemelas, cobraba sentido para mí.

Acomodé una vez más las cosas en la cabaña y salí de ese lugar. El viento se tornaba más fresco a medida que el cielo comenzaba a clarear, pero nada que me impresionara a comparación de los fríos vientos de Chicago. Aferré mi bolso bajo el brazo, en él llevaba un tesoro, sé bien que no tenía derecho a tomarlo pero necesitaba llevar pruebas o también pensarían que estaba loca. Quería mostrarle a Annie y Patty cada una de esas cartas, algunas de las fotografías, necesitaba que me dijeran que eran reales y que también leían lo que yo había leído, que veían lo que mis ojos habían visto. Posiblemente al hombre más especial y más perfecto que había conocido le faltaban una docena de tornillos. ¡Qué mas daba! En todo caso a mí también.

* * *

Mis amigas miraban una y otra vez las cartas. Mis ojos estaban pequeños y rojos de tanto llorar. De vez en cuando bostezaba y cabeceaba debido al sueño.

 _-¿Quieres que hable a mamá Pony?_ -Era la voz incrédula de Annie con una de las cartas en sus manos.

 _-Por supuesto que no, no quiero molestarla con esto Annie, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Si tú le llamas y le cuentas algo sobre esto, es capaz de esperarnos en la entrada del edificio hasta que lleguemos mañana._

 _-Bueno, es que, esto es..._

 _-Increíble..._ -Concluyó Patty.

Annie levantó los hombros y sonrió con tristeza.

 _-No sé que decirte Candy, esta vez no encuentro una explicación para todo esto, es confuso, es irreal... simplemente, no lo asimilo. Pareciera un truco..._

 _-Uno muy bien hecho Annie, nuestros nombres, todo está ahí... parece cosa de brujos Candy..._ -Patty seguía sin dar crédito a los que sus ojos leían.

 _-Por eso traje las cartas y las fotografías conmigo, porque no era suficiente con contarles; amigas necesito que me ayuden. No sé como enfrentar todo esto, no sé en que momento mi vida dio un giro de esta magnitud._

 _-Nuestras vidas querrás decir, porque esto nos involucra directamente. -_ Sentenció Annie.

 _-¿Esto quiere decir que también reencarnamos como tú Candy? ¿significa que en otra vida fuimos amigas y estamos repitiendo roles de hace un siglo?_ -Patty negaba y comenzaba a llorar maltratando un poco las cartas entre sus manos. _-¿Saben lo que eso quiere decir? ¡Candy, en estas cartas hablan de la muerte de Stear! ¡Y eso no puede ser! ¡No puede repetirse la historia!_

Annie y yo tratamos de tranquilizarla. Me sentí entonces culpable por haber revelado tanto. Nada de todo eso era fácil de asimilar. Había sido como abrir la caja de Pandora, leer esas cartas era desafiar las leyes de la ciencia y la razón.

Y el tiempo ya no sería suficiente para hacer preguntas y para charlar sobre vidas pasadas, amores separados, caminos interrumpidos.

 _-Mañana a primera hora nos vamos de vuelta a Estados Unidos. Por primera vez en mi vida termino un viaje odiando volver a casa Candy... es lo único que puedo decirte con seguridad..._ -Annie estaba visiblemente afectada, en las cartas no se mencionaba mucho sobre ella y Archie.

Patty me miraba con una enorme tristeza en los ojos y con las cartas de Albert en la mano. No le vi intenciones de seguir hablando sobre el tema.

 _-No fue mi intención atormentarlas con todo esto... yo, sólo quería que me creyeran. Que comprobaran con sus ojos lo mismo que yo. No creo que Stear muera Patty, ni creo que Archie y tu vayan a separarse tan sólo porque unas cartas no los mencionan juntos Annie..._

 _-No es eso lo que más me preocupa Candy, observa esto... es esta carta._ -Annie extendió una de ellas ante mis ojos. _-Nada de lo que está escrito significa que tenga que repetirse. Patricia y yo no nos parecemos en mucho a las mujeres en las fotografías. Pero, si nuestras vidas están unidas de alguna forma, espero que eso no signifique que todo deba ser exactamente a como ya fue..._

 _-Sé a lo que te refieres; tampoco me agrada saber lo que sucedió después..._ -Respondí sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho.

 _._

 _Brasil, Mayo 7 1933._

 _Albert, mi amado Bert Andrew._

 _Este día es especial, recibí el vestido que me has regalado y el hermoso sombrero que me descubriste observando con tanto afán. Gracias por cada obsequio._

 _Si hubiese sabido que el Príncipe de la Colina sería el Príncipe de mi propia historia, esa mañana que te encontré por primera vez, no habría llorado por la carta de Annie._

 _Es curioso como la vida entreteje cada día nuestros caminos entre sí, en cada puntada, nuestros hilos van formando el intrincado diseño de ese tejido._

 _Gracias por ser el hombre de mi vida, por ser mi apoyo y mi luz en cada día oscuro, por ser mi mejor amigo, el hombre por el que no me importaría ser señalada ni juzgada. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos acusaron de incesto? ¡Qué patraña Albert! Si a pesar de nunca unirnos los lazos de sangre estuvimos unidos desde el principio por los lazos del alma. Gracias por defender nuestro amor y por anteponerme incluso frente a la familia Andrew._

 _Cuando perdiste la memoria y te empeñaste en marcharte, supe que te seguiría a donde fueras sin importar nada más. Porque no estaba dispuesta a perder tu rastro nuevamente. Porque Dios te había enviado a mí, así debía ser y lo agradezco infinitamente._

 _Cuando perdí a Anthony, cuando perdí a Terry, estuviste ahí para mí. Fuiste mi protector y benefactor. Te mantuviste siempre cerca, ¿ya me querías desde entonces Tío Abuelo William?_

 _Si un día te pierdo Albert, sé que voy a perderme para siempre. Porque nadie vendrá a calmar mi alma, a abrazar mi corazón como sólo tu lo haces._

 _Ahora somos los padres de este hijo que está por nacer y... ¿sabes? tengo miedo Bert._

 _Pues nada puede ser tan perfecto, porque la vida me está devolviendo contigo, todo lo bueno que he hecho y más que eso... contigo me está regresando todo lo que perdí desde que era un bebé. Mi familia._

 _Porque eso eres para mí William Albert, mi familia, mi vida entera._

 _Si tuviera que despedirme en este momento, te diré que eres lo más hermoso que tuve en esta vida, que por ti volvería a nacer, si tengo la certeza de que voy a encontrarte..._

 _Te amo._

 _Tuya para siempre, Candy._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._

 _*Carta de Candy a Albert tomada de CCFS Volumen II._

Muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y acompañándome en esta historia. Gracias por su tiempo, por su apoyo y sus comentarios a: ** _Only D, Ana Isela Hdz, Venezolana Lopez, pivoine3, Loreley Ardlay._**

Gracias también a quienes leen sin comentar. Saludos a todas!


End file.
